Love Syndrome
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Yunho merupakan individu yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus, ia pun bersekolah di sebuah sekolah khusus. Seorang guru yang sering di panggilnya 'Joongie' memiliki kisah bersama dengannya, kehidupan mereka akan berwarna setiap harinya.
1. Prolog

**Title : Love Syndrome**

**Cast : **

**- JaeJoong Kim**  
** - Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : -**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, lil bit Angst (maybe)**

**Rating : General +**

**Author : Zee**

..

.

.

.

.

.

**Teaser - Prolog**

.

.

.

.

"Joongie~~~"  
Seorang _namja_ berlari menghampiri sosok cantik yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menyambut para muridnya.

"Lihat, hari ini Yunnie pakai celana berwarna merah, bukankah ini sangat bagus?" Pamernya dengan nada ceria. Sang guru tersenyum pada _namja_ yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu. _Namja_ itu memang suka sekali memakai celana training berbagai warna dari pada celana sekolahnya dan menariknya hingga sebatas perutnya, menyembunyikan sebagian kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna putih dengan logo sekolah di bagian dada kirinya.

"Nee, Yunnie, sangat tampan. _Jja_, masuklah sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."  
JaeJoong menepuk pelan pipi Yunho yang bersemu merah. setelah itu Yunho menuruti perintah sang guru, berjalan dengan riang sambil menyenandungkan lagu-yang entah apa. Senang karena sang guru memujinya pagi itu.

Setelah itu seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang tetap terlihat segar dan masih jelas gurat ketampanannya kala muda, menghampiri JaeJoong.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jung."JaeJoong membungkuk cepat memberi salam pada namja itu.

"Pagi, _Songsaengnim_." Sahut Mr. Jung

Setiap pagi dialah yang akan mengantarkan putranya berangkat ke sekolah, sebuah sekolah khusus yang memang di didirikan untuk anak-anak yang memerlukan kebutuhan belajar khusus.

"Hari ini juga, mohon bimbingan_ Songsaengnim_ untuk Yunho." Ujar dengan suara rendahnya yang memang terdengar begitu menenangkan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Tuan memang sudah menjadi tugasku." Kata JaeJoong, setiap hari Mr. Jung memangselalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa JaeJoong, _namja_ cantik berambut coklat tua keemasan yang bahkan usianya lebihmuda dari sang putra, jika Yunho berusia 26 tahun, JaeJoong berusia 24 putranya masih di tingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas di sekolah khusustersebut, JaeJoong sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan strata satunya.

Mr. Jung akan bertanya mengenai perkembangan putranya pada JaeJoong, sebelum dia berangkat ke kantornya. Dan JaeJoongpun akan dengan senang hati, menceritakan perihal Yunho selama _namja _itu di sekolah. Mr Jung sangat menghormati JaeJoong, pasalnya sejak JaeJoong menjadi guru putranya sejak 2bulan yang lalu, perkembangan Yunho menjadi mulai terlihat, Yunho menjadi anak yang lebih baik, dan Mr. Jung sangat berterima kasih karena hal tersebut.

Mengapa di usia yang tidak muda lagi, Yunho masih harus bersekolah, terlebih sekolah tersebut adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak yang memerlukan pendidikan khusus? Jawabannya adalah karena memang Yunho merupakan seorang dalam golongan autis, ketika kecil dia di vonis termasuk dalam kategori anak dengan  
ADHD (_Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder_) atau gangguan perkembangan dalam sistem motorik yang menyebabkan aktifitas anak berlebihan. Keterlambatan penangananlah yang akhirnya menyebabkan namja seusia Yunho masih mengenyam pendidikan SMA nya.

Autisme yang di derita Yunho bukanlah semacam penyakit seperti influensa, atau tumor yang bisa di sembuhkan oleh bantuan medis. Autisme adalah keterbelakangan mental yang di alami seseorang di karenakan berbagai macam sebab, seperti gen orang tua, atau nutrisi yang tidak baik yang diberikan ibu ketika bayi masih dalam kandungan ataupun gangguan otak lainnya yang menyebabkan sang anak memiliki kecenderungan untuk sulit bersosialisasi, kurangnya kemampuan komunikasi yang secara verbal, atau melakukan gerakan-gerakan tertentu yang mengganggu.

Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan autisme. Yang dapat dilakukan adalah mengupayakan agar kemampuan sang anak dapat berada dalam batas normal. Baik dalam kecerdasan, keterampilan maupun kemandirian. Dibutuhkan banyak kesabaran untuk menghadapi anak yang mengalami sindrom tersebut.

Mungkin dulu Sang _Umma_ terlalu sering makan dan minum yang idak sehat bagi kandungan, hingga Yunho jadi seperti ini. Beruntung dia mempunyai _Appa_ yang begitu sayang, pengertian yang memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk mengasuh putra sematawayangnya tersebut. Mr. Jung juga harus bersyukur karena dia dilimpahi begitu banyak harta hingga dia mampu membiayai sang anak untuk melakukan beberapa terapi yang di perlukan untuk Yunho.

Saat ini dia juga sangat beruntung karena menemukan seoarang guru yang mampu membuat sang anak jadi penurut dan mulai bisa memperbaiki sikap-sikap buruknya, seperti mengamuk dan berbicara kasar. Yunho juga sudah mau belajar dengan baik dan bisa mengeja katatanpa kesulitan.

Mr. Jung sebenarnya sangat ingin anaknya tumbuh normal seperti anak lainnya, bersikap normal dan mengeyam pendidikan tinggi lantas menjadi orang yang hebat. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, diapun tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya pada Yunho yang nantinya malah akan memperburuk keadaan Yunho. Dia terlalu menyayangi Yunho hingga dia tak mau melihat anaknya bersedih untuk keegoisannya.

"Eum, hari ini aku ada rapat penting. Bisakah kau menjaga Yunho lebih lama, hingga aku menjemputnya?" Tanya Mr. Jung dengan tidak enak hati karena belakangan ini dia memang sering meninggalkan Yunho lebih lama di sekolahnya, dan terlambat menjemput putranya tersebut. Dan Mr. Jung paling tidak suka meninggalkan Yunho sendirian dirumah.

"_Nee_, tentu Tuan Jung. Anda tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaga putra anda dengan baik." Jawab JaeJoong dengan senyum merekah yang tulus dibibir merahnya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak." sangat senang karena putranya berada di tangan yang tepat. Seorang _namja_ cantik dengan tutur kata halus, senyuman yang indah, dan tentu kesabaran yang patut di acungi jempol.

JaeJoong bergegas masuk ke area sekolah setelah Mr. Jung pergi karena bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Mereka harus berkumpul di aula sebelum masuk kelas masing-masing. Para guru biasanya akan memimpin murid-muridnya untuk baris-berbaris melatih kedisiplinan mereka, serta bernyanyi menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang bisa membangkitkan semangat para murid. Setelah itu, setiap guru kelas akan mengawal sang murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Ada 10 orang murid yang ditangani oleh JaeJoong di kelasnya. Yang paling muda berusia 19 tahun dan yang paling tua berusia 27 tahun. Mereka memiliki kesulitan yang berbeda-beda, juga kecerdasan yang berbeda-beda pula. Ada murid yang sangat pendiam dan akan menangis jika di ganggu oleh temannya, dan bahkan ada murid yang sangat cerdas, namun akan berteriak-teriak jika sudah menemui kesulitan.

Hari-hari JaeJoong benar-benar di penuhi dengan berbagai perasaan. Sedih karena melihat anak-anak yang beberapa usianya melebihi dirinya, harus menderita gangguan seperti itu. Gembira karena setiap hari ada saja tingkah laku mereka yang membuatnya tertawa. Kesal jika ada murid yang selalu membantah dan tidak mau mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Dan lain-lain. Tapi dia tidak pernah terlihat marah pada muridnya, dia hanya akan bersikap tegas tanpa meninggikan suaranya, dia sangat sabar dan penyayang, juga murah senyum. Semua hal itulah yang menyebabkan dia disukai tidak hanya disukai oleh murid-muridnya, tapi juga rekan kerjanya, dan orang tua wali muridnya.

JaeJoong yang memiliki kecerdasan normal bahkan cukup berada di atas rata-rata. Setiap hari selalu memanjatkan syukur pada Tuhan, dengan melihat murid-murid di sekitarnya, diajadi tahu bahwa dia memiliki kelebihan dan sudah sepantasnya dia selalu bersyukur. Dan sejak saat dia pertama kali memasuki gerbang sekolah itu, dia berjanji bagaimanapun caranya dia akan membantu, membimbing dan mengajari murid-muridnya agar mereka bisa hidup berdampingan dengan masyarakat luasl ainnya meskipun dengan keistimewaan yang mereka miliki.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

.  
EH ...  
Bang Changminnya belum di tarik deng.

.  
Sumpah ga tau ini kenapa, kepala stress kali ya gara-gara BTT dan akhirnya terlahirlah FF geje nan aneh ini.  
Ini juga karena aku habis liat sebuah foto (Yunho) yang semaleman bikin ngakak dan langsung terbesit ide kayak gini

.

.

So ... Otthe ?  
Gimana?  
Lanjut kah ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Syndrome**

**Cast : **

**- JaeJoong Kim**  
**- Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast :**

**- Yoochun Park**

**- Junsu Kim**

**- Changmin Shim**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance,-  
**

**Rating : General  
**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

"Joongie." Panggil seorang namja dengan _nametag_ di dada kanannya bertuliskan nama Jung Yunho. Suaranya terdengar sangat malas dan tidak bersemangat. Dia melempar-lempar krayon yang digunakan untuk menggambar di buku gambar besarnya karena tak mendapat reaksi juga dari sang guru yang duduk asik sambil mengetik sesuatu di notebook putihnya.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara lemparan krayon itu, JaeJoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho, dia tersenyum ketika mendapati muridnya itu sudah merajuk dan kesal, berkali-kali mata elang tajam itu mengerjap, hal yang secara tidak sadar di lakukan jika dia sedang mengalami suatu emosi tertentu.

JaeJoong meninggalkan meja kerjanya, dan menghampiri Yunho di bangkunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya JaeJoong lembut.

"Aku bosan." Jawab Yunho seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu melempar lagi krayonnya ke lantai. JaeJoong melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 6 sore, dan Mr. Jung belum juga menjemput Yunho, wajar saja kalau Yunho bosan, karena sejak tadi dia hanya duduk di kelas saja.

"Eum, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman, sambil menunggu _Appa_mu menjemput?" Tawar JaeJoong, seketika mata kecil itu berbinar, lalu kepala kecil itu mengangguk lucu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Dan senyum Yunho memudar ketika mendengar suara lembut itu mengalun.

"Apa?"

"Kalau di depan teman-temanmu, Yunnie harus memanggilku _Songsaengnim,_ tidak boleh 'Joonggie'." JaeJoong memberikan syaratnya.

"_Wae_?" Yunho menghentakkan kakinya sebal, lagi-lagi _songsaengnim_nya itu menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_songsaengnim_' padahal dia sangat suka memanggil JaeJoong dengan sebutan 'Joongie' karena menurutnya kata-kata itu lebih mudah di ucapkan daripada '_songsaengnim_'.

"Jika Yunnie memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Joongie' teman-teman yang lain pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apakah Yunnie mau? Tidak apa-apa jika teman-temanmu memanggilku begitu?" Kata JaeJoong lagi, tentu saja memang dia tidak ingin teman-teman Yunho memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut, walau bagaimanapun dia seorang guru, dan seorang murid harus disiplin dengan memanggil guru mereka dengan panggilan yang pantas.

"_Sirro_!" Teriak Yunho, Panggilan itu tentu saja khusus untuknya, tidak boleh ada teman yang lain yang memanggil JaeJoong dengan panggilan yang sama.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok panggil aku dengan panggilan '_songsaengnim_', _arraso_."

"Huh. _Arraso_." Ujar Yunho terpaksa.

"_Jja_, sekarang ambil kembali krayon yang kau lempar, bereskan barangmu dan kita pergi ke taman." Kata JaeJoong lagi, mendengar kata 'pergi ke taman' kembali membuat Yunho bersemangat dan segera saja dia bangkit dan mengambil krayonnya yang tercecer di lantai kelas, JaeJoong juga ikut membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

.

JaeJoong duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah ayunan di mana Yunho sedang duduk di atasnya sambil mengayunkan ayunan itu pelan, membuatnya berayun kedepan dan kebelakang. Tangan kanan Yunho menggenggam satu stick es krim rasa melon tanpa susu, Yunho memang disarankan menghindari makanan yang mengandung susu. Terkadang tangan kirinya melambai pada JaeJoong yang duduk memperhatikan dirinya bermain.

Tak seperti anak dengan '_Down Syndrome_' yang umumnya memiliki ciri-ciri yang terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, yaitu mata yang sipit dengan bola mata yang agak juling, serta hidung yang pesek. Penderita Autis menampakkan wajah layaknya anak normal lainnya, jika dia tidak menampakkan suatu perilaku tertentu, maka bisa jadi orang lain tidak akan tahu bahwa orang tersebut masuk dalam golongan orang-orang spesial.

Siapa sangka namja tampan, dengan mata setajam mata elang, tubuh tegap, berkulit sedikit coklat itu termasuk pada golongan orang yang autis atau JaeJoong lebih suka menyebut mereka dengan sebutan 'orang-orang spesial', itu terdengar lebih manusiawi daripada menyebut mereka 'autis'.

Mata bulat itu tak lepas memandangi Yunho, memerangkap_ namja_ tampan berwajah kecil itu dalam pengawasannya. Sebelum berangkat ke taman, dia sudah memberitahu Mr. Jung kemana mereka akan pergi lewat pesan singkat, dan Mr. Jung berjanji setengah jam lagi akan datang menjemput Yunho. JaeJoong berdiri, lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena seharian bekerja. Ingin rasanya dia segera sampai di apartemen kecilnya dan berendam air panas, lalu tidur. Harus menunggu sebentar lagi sampai dia bisa melakukan itu semua.

Yunho tampak sedang menendang-nendang pasir di bawahnya. JaeJoong heran, seorang dewasa seperti Yunho yang ketika kecil di nyatakan sebagai seorang anak ADHD yang hiperaktif, mengapa ketika dewasa masih bersikap seperti anak kecil, apakah mungkin orang tuanya tidak membantunya di rumah. Ataukah penanganan yang terlambat untuk Yunho, tapi bukankah keluarga Jung itu kaya raya, tidak mungkin mereka tidak mampu membiayai Yunho untuk mengikuti terapi. Lagipula Mr. Jung terlihat sangat penyabar dan penyayang, tidak mungkin dia menerlantarkan Yunho.

JaeJoong berdiri di belakang Yunho, kemudian mendorong punggung Yunho pelan, agar ayunan itu bergerak. Yunho tertawa pelan menikmati setiap dorongan yang di berikan JaeJoong padanya. Dia melempar stick es krimnya begitu saja ketika es krim itu sudah habis.

"Joongie, kapan Appa datang? Yunnie lapar." Ujar Yunho.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya JaeJoong, terlihat dari belakang namja itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, di samping taman ada toko Kimbab yang sangat enak." Tawar JaeJoong lagi, Yunho langsung turun dari ayunannya, dan mengamit tangan JaeJoong, lalu berlari dengan cepat, menarik JaeJoong.

"Cepat aku sudah sangat lapar."

JaeJoong terkekeh melihat antusiasme Yunho. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelaparan. Ada sebuah warung tenda kecil. JaeJoong meminta ahjumma penjual untuk membuatkan bibimbab dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah khusus dia pilihkan. Mereka makan bersama hingga Mr. Jung menjemput Yunho dan berjanji akan mentraktir JaeJoong makan karena JaeJoong tidak mau menerima uang ganti yang diberikan olehnya waktu mentraktir Yunho tadi.

.

.

"_Appa_. Bisakah Joongie hanya mengajariku saja?" Tanya Yunho ketika sedang berbincang bersama ayahnya sebelum tidur di kamar tidurnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Mr. Jung.

"Aku tidak suka jika dia memperhatikan orang lain selain aku." Jawab Yunho. Mr. Jung tertawa lantang mendengar perkataan putranya itu. Yunho memang posesif, dia suka sekali memandangi dengan tajam orang yang dekat dengan sang _Appa _jika orang tersebut baru di lihatnya. Dan sekarang dia ingin JaeJoong hanya mengajarinya seorang.

"Rupanya anak _Appa_ sudah besar." Goda Mr. Jung

"Aku memang sudah besar, _Appa_." Balas Yunho tak terima.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau sudah besar kenapa kau sering sekali bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" sindir Mr. Jung dengan nada gurauannya.

"Kapan aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" Kata Yunho dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Mr. Jung terkekeh lagi.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sayuranmu, kau selalu mengusili temanmu, kau suka menginjak-injak rumput yang sudah di tata oleh Moon ahjussi, lalu kau suka melempar krayonmu kalau kau sedang marah, terus-"

"Ish, _Appa_ sudah cukup, aku mau tidur saja."

Tak mau mendengarkan ucapan _Appa_nya, Yunho langsung menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut dan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Dia semakin sebal ketika mendengar suara tawa _Appa_nya. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantah _Appa_nya karena semua yang dibicarakan oleh namja paruh baya itu semuanya benar adanya.

Mr. Jung membenarkan letak selimut Yunho.

"_Appa_ tahu? Tangan Joongie hangat seperti tangan Shin _ahjumma_. Aku merindukannya."

Gumaman kecil itulah suara terakhir yang Mr. Jung dengar sebelum Yunho memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Ah.

Mr. Jung jadi ikut merindukan Shin _ahjumma_, seorang yeoja tua yang selalu bersemangat, dulu dia adalah pengasuh Yunho. Orang yang mengurus Yunho sejak Yunho kecil, orang yang sangat sabar menuntun Yunho dalam masa-masa sulitnya. Sayang sekitar 4 tahun lalu, Shin_ ahjumma_ meninggalkan mereka, kembali pada sang pencipta.

.

.

JaeJoong sedang mengawasi murid-muridnya di kelas melukis yang jatuh pada jam pertama pagi itu. Latihan melukis juga di perlukan untuk merangsang saraf motorik halus dari mereka. Tapi ini bukan melukis seperti halnya pelukis yang menggunakan kuas dan cat minyak. Pada awal semester ini, mereka hanya menggunakan pensil, pensil warna maupun krayon untuk menggambar benda yang menjadi objek mereka.

"JaeJoong-ah, sepertinya ada satu orang berbakat di kelasmu." Bisik sang guru lukis bernama Kim Junsu. JaeJoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nugu?" tanyanya.

Junsu menunjuk dengan dagunya pada seseorang disalah satu sudut ruangan, manik mata JaeJoong mengikuti arah tunjuk Junsu, dia mendapati orang yang di kenalnya dengan baik, nama yang selalu memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Yunho?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Sebelum kau datang dia selalu malas-malasan menggambar di sekolah, dia lebih suka mencorat-coret pekerjaan temannya. Tapi sepertinya dia selalu menggambar di rumahnya, hasil gambar nya bagus sekali." Junsu menjelaskan. JaeJoong mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil mengamati Yunho yang terlihat sangat serius, mengamati buah-buahan yang tersaji di tengah ruangan.

JaeJoong mengamatinya terus.

Hingga dia tertegun.

Mata elang itu menantap tajam benda di depannya, wajah yang serius, dan gerakan tangan yang tampak begitu lincah di atas kertas kanvasnya. Jika di lihat seperti ini, Yunho tak ubahnya seperti seorang namja normal yang sedang mengikuti kelas melukis tanpa satu kekurangan apapun. Walau tangan kirinya masih dia gunakan untuk memutar-mutar bola kecil berbahan karet.

.

.

"Kalau seperti itu dia terlihat normal, bukan."

JaeJoong tersentak, dia tersenyum canggung pada Junsu menyadari dirinya melamun sambil menatap Yunho dengan intens. Apa yang dia lihat dan apa yang dia pikirkan sampai memperhatikan muridnya sedemikian rupa.

"Nanti akan ku tunjukkan hasil gambarnya padamu. Kurasa dia sudah bisa melukis dengan cat minyak." Junsu memberitahu dengan pose berpikir, sepertinya dia juga sedang memikirkan untuk membiarkan Yunho melukis dengan cat minyak. Seorang murid memanggil Junsu, dan dia pun menghampirinya. JaeJoong tetap mengamati Yunho yang sedang melukis, menorehkan krayonnya pada lembar kertas putih. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sepertinya.

.

.

Yunho mendengus kesal, karena lagi-lagi _Appa_nya terlambat menjemput. Dia menyuruh Baek _Ahjussi _untuk menjemputnya. Padahal hari adalah jadwalnya untuk menemui psikiaternya yang memang di jadwalkan setiap seminggu sekali.

"Tidak mau!" Yunho berteriak sambil menghentakkan kakinya, menolak ketika Baek _ahjussi _menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tapi Tuan Muda, Tuan Park pasti sudah menunggu anda." Pria yang tidak lebih tua daripada Mr. Jung masih dengan sabar membujuk Tuan mudanya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Yunho sekali lagi. Dia berjalan ke depan gerbang sekolah, menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping gerbang, di lipat tangannya di depan dadanya, bibirnya terus menggumamkan gerutuan kesal untuk ayahnya.

Baek _ahjussi_ bingung harus bagaimana, jika sudah merajuk seperti itu, Yunho akan sangat sulit di diamkan, butuh kesabaran dan keahlian khusus untuk membujuknya.

Saat itulah JaeJoong yang hendak pulang ke apartemennya melihat sang supir di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Baek _ahjussi_." Sapa JaeJoong

"Ah, Songsaengnim." Baek _ahjussi_ membungkuk memberi hormat pada guru tuan mudanya.

"Anda menjemput Yunho?"

"_Nee_, tapi tuan muda tidak mau ikut. Padahal hari ini dia harus bertemu dengan psikiaternya." Baek _ahjussi_ menegerakkan kepalanya menunjuk pada Yunho yang sedang merajuk di pinggiran pagar sekolah.

"Biar aku yang membujuknya." Kata JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menghampiri Yunho.

.

.

"Hey, tampan sedang apa disini sendirian." Goda JaeJoong lalu memposisikan dirinya di samping Yunho menyandar pada tembok.

"Jangan merayuku Joongie, itu tidak akan mempan."

JaeJoong terkekeh mendengar seruan dari Yunho, rupanya _namja_ itu benar-benar sedang merajuk.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Baek _ahjussi_, dia sudah menyetir jauh untuk menjemputmu, dan kau malah tidak mau ikut dengannya."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin_ Appa_ yang menjemputku."

Ya Tuhan berapa sebenarnya umur seorang Jung Yunho ini.

"Begini saja, jika kau mau ikut dengan Baek _ahjussi_. Besok aku akan membuatkan Kimbab kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Yunho berbalik menghadap JaeJoong, memandang gurunya dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. JaeJoong mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu."

Yunho mengulurkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya, JaeJoong langsung menyambutnya dengan cepat.

"_Nee, yaksok. Jja_ pergilah."

Yunho mengangguk sekali lagi, kemudian mengecup kilat pipi JaeJoong dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Saking kagetnya JaeJoong malah tidak sadar bahwa Baek _Ahjussi_ sudah berpamitan padanya.

Setelah kepergian mobil itu.

JaeJoong menyentuh pipinya yang tadi di kecup oleh Yunho. Kemudian dia kembali terkekeh. Namja yang dua bulan menjadi muridnya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang di desain sangat nyaman, tidak mirip seperti kantor, padahal itu adalah sebuah kantor seorang psikiater ternama yang di sewa oleh keluarga Jung untuk menangani anaknya selama hampir beberapa tahun ini. _Namja _bersuara khas itu memberikan sebuah rubik pada Yunho yang berbaring di sofa berwarna peach yang sangat nyaman.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang hari ini?" Tanya namja bermarga Park, lebih tepatnya Park Yoochun.

"Eoh? Darimana Hyung tahu kalau aku sedang senang?" Yoochun terkekeh pelan mendengar nada kaget dari seorang Jung Yunho, pria yang berusia lebih tua satu tahun dari Yunho itu tentu saja tahu setiap perubahan yang di alami oleh Yunho.

Yunho mulai memaikkan rubiknya. Yoochun mengamati namja yang senyumnya tidak pernah pudar menghiasi wajahnya tersebut. Dia membuat cacatan dalam otaknya sendiri. tatapan mata Yunho sudah bisa berfokus pada benda di depannya, bukankah itu kemajuan yang cukup baik.

"Kau mau bercerita?" Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho tak menoleh pada Yoochun, dia tampak asik dengan rubik di tangannya, memutar kekanan-kekiri ke atas-ke bawah. Tapi mulutnya tetap bergerak.

"Hari ini aku sangat kesal, karena _Appa_ tidak menjemputku, padahal kemarin dia sudah datang terlambat menjemputku. Tapi aku senang, kemarin aku makan bibimbab bersama Joongie di taman, lalu besok Joongie juga berjanji akan membuatkanku Kimbab. Bukankah itu sangat keren?"

Yoochun tersenyum, Yunho sudah mau bercerita lebih dari satu kalimat di setiap pertanyaannya. Dia jadi penasaran pada sosok 'Joongie' yang kerap kali disebutkan oleh Yunho selama sesi wawancaranya.

"Aku juga sudah menuruti kata-katamu-"

Yoochun tertegun, Yunho kembali buka suara sebelum dia bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku menjadi orang dewasa yang baik. Aku mulai makan dengan baik,_ Appa_ sampai mengacungi dua jempolnya untukku. Aku tidak mengganggu Yongsulie lagi di kelas, dan aku sudah tidak berisik di kelas. Aku menggambar dengan baik, kau tahu, _songsaengnim_ dengan pantat bebek itu memberikan nilai sempurna untuk lukisanku."

Yoochun kembali mencacat perkembangan Yunho di otaknya. Namja itu sudah mau bercerita banyak sekarang. Dan itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus. Yunho sudah bisa merangkai kata dengan baik dan mengurutkan kejadian demi kejadian.

Yoochun terus mengajaknya berbicara.

"_Hyung _lihat."

Yunho bangkit dari duduk berbaringnya menjadi duduk tegak, menghadap Yoochun, dia menyerahkan rubik mainannya pada Yoochun.

"Aku sudah bisa menyusun 2 sisi dari enam sisi. Bukankah itu sangat keren?" Ucar Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti, rekor Yunho memainkan rubik baru sampai menyusun 1 sisi dari enam sisi balok tersebut, dan sekarang sudah jadi 2 sisi.

"Hey. Yunho-ah, kapan-kapan kau ajak Joongie mu itu kesini."

Yunho memicingkan matanya menatap tajam Yoochun.

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau ingin di ajari juga oleh Joongie? _Sirro_!" Tolak Yunho mentah-mentah, di benaknya sudah terbayang sang guru yang mengajari psikiaternya yang di capnya sebagai namja genit yang selalu mengerling pada wanita cantik.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak mau gurumu itu tahu kalau kau sekarang sudah jadi orang yang hebat?" Balas Yoochun langsung mengutarakan maksudnya. Bukan maksud yang sebenarnya tapi tak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia mau berbicara dengan guru Yunho tersebut agar dapat saling berbicara mengenai perkembangan Yunho.

Yunho tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan membawanya kesini." Begitulah keputusan Yunho.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya.

Kediaman keluarga Jung.

Yunho, sang Tuan muda sedang mengamuk di kamarnya, dia melempar barang-barangnya, untunglah semua barang di kamarnya tidak ada barang pecah belah, Mr. Jung memang sangat selektif memilih barang untuk putranya. Tapi tetap saja, suara bantingan benda ini-itu terdengar dari kamar tersebut.

Mr. Jung buru-buru menelepon JaeJoong, tersangka utama dari perilaku mengamuk yang di tunjukkan oleh Yunho. Beruntung apartemen JaeJoong tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Jung, dan beruntung juga karena JaeJoong saat ini sudah berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Tuan Jung." JaeJoong membungkuk begitu melihat Mr. Jung berdiri menunggunya di depan rumahnya. Wajah Mr. Jung terlihat sangat panik sekali dan bergegas membawa JaeJoong ke depan kamar Yunho.

"Dari tadi dia terus mengamuk." Adu Mr. Jung, terdengar beberapa kali bunyi debuman.

"Aku takut dia melukai dirinya sendiri." Ujar Mr. Jung khawatir.

"Biar ku coba bicara padanya."

"_Nee_, baiklah."

JaeJoong membungkuk sekali lagi, kemudian memasuki kamar tersebut.

.

.

Dia merasa bersalah pada Yunho dan Mr. Jung, karena ada urusan mendadak, hari ini dia tidak masuk mengajar, dan dia di gantikan oleh guru lainnya, padahal JaeJoong sudah berjanji pada Yunho untuk membuatkan _namja_ itu makanan kesukaannya, tapi semuanya batal, dan JaeJoong sudah mengira akan begini jadinya. Tadinya dia akan berbicara dengan Yunho di sekolah esok hari, tapi telepon dari Mr. Jung membuatnya harus menemui Yunho malam itu juga.

"Yunho-ah."

JaeJoong memanggil Yunho yang saat ini sedang menarik-narik _bedcover_nya dengan brutal sambil terus menggeram. Yunho melihat pada JaeJoong sekilas, lalu kembali menarik-narik _bedcover_nya hingga terlepas dari tampatnya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Yunho, Hentikan." JaeJoong agak meninggikan suaranya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Yunho. Dia menghampiri Yunho kemudian, menarik paksa Yunho menghadapkan Yunho padanya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yunho.

"Kau berbohong padaku! Lepaskan aku!"

Yunho menyentak tangannya, namun genggaman tangan JaeJoong terlalu kuat, JaeJoong dapat melihat dada Yunho yang mengembang-mengempis sementara matanya berkedip dengan cepat.

"Yunho, lihat aku." Suruh JaeJoong, tapi tak di pedulikan oleh Yunho, dia masih terus saja berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan JaeJoong.

"Yunho, tatap mataku." Suruh JaeJoong sekali lagi. Yunho kembali tak peduli, dia menghentakkan kakinya terus menerus, manik matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri tak tentu menghindari tatapan dengan JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menarik tangan kanan Yunho, lalu menempelkan telapak tangan Yunho di atas dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya bersembunyi.

"Yunho, lihat mataku."

Berhasil. Cara itu memang selalu berhasil membuat Yunho jadi memperhatikannya. JaeJoongpun tidak mengerti, tapi Yunho akan selalu memperhatikannya, jika namja itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup konstan.

Yunho akhirnya fokus pada manik mata yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya itu.

"Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon. Bisakah kau tenang? Kau membuatku takut jika seperti ini. Bisakah kau tenang, Yunnie." Bisik JaeJoong.

Senyum itu mengembang ketika Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. JaeJoong menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka, lalu tersenyum manis pada Yunho yang masih tampak marah.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengingkari janji, tadi aku harus ke Seoul karena ada urusan yang sangat penting. Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan bibimbab untuk makan malammu? Kau juga boleh membantu menggulung nasi, bagaimana?" Tawar JaeJoong, Yunho mengangguk sekali lagi walau masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus membereskan kamarmu dulu, lihat berantakan sekali." JaeJoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Yunho.

"_Sirro_! Aku tidak mau." Tolak Yunho mentah-mentah, dia mengambil rubik kesayangannya di meja nakas yang tidak dia lempar, lalu memutar-mutarnya, sementara kaki jenjangnya menaiki ranjangnya dan duduk bersila disana.

"Ini salahmu, jadi kau saja yang membereskan." Ujar Yunho lagi.

JaeJoong mengikuti Yunho bersila di atas tempat tidur Yunho. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya JaeJoong datang kekamar Yunho atas permintaan Mr. Jung, untuk meredakan amarah anaknya tersebut, seharusnya ada pengasuh yang selalu mengawasi Yunho, tapi Mr. Jung punya alasan sendiri mengapapa dia tidak membayar seorang pengasuh.

"Dasar pemalas." Ledek JaeJoong

"Aku bukan pemalas." Sergah Yunho

"Kau pemalas, kau tidak mau membantuku membereskan kamar. Kalau aku sendiri kapan selesainya? Dan kapan kau akan makan kimbab kesukaanmu itu." Kata JaeJoong. Yunho tertegun sejenak, berpikir.

"Ugh, _arraso_. Kalau bukan karena kimbab aku pasti tidak mau membantumu." Yunho menaruh rubiknya kembali di atas meja nakas, lalu berdiri, diikuti JaeJoong.

"Ah, kalau begini kau manis sekali." Puji JaeJoong yang tengah menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Yunho yang saat ini sedang menggelembung.

Yunho bertolak pinggang lalu menantap JaeJoong dengan tatapan menyeramkan dari mata elangnya yang malah terlihat menggemaskan bagi JaeJoong.

"Aku ini keren, Joongie, bukan manis." Yunho mencibir, JaeJoong tertawa lantang melihatnya.

"_Nee. Nee_. Kau sangat keren."

Muridnya yang satu itu begitu menggemaskan. Entah kenapa JaeJoong senang sekali menggoda Yunho daripada muridnya yang lain.

Yunho begitu menggemaskan.

Sungguh.

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

.

.

.

**Te. Be. Ce**

.

.

.

Catatan :

Ada beberapa jenis bahan makanan yang tidak bisa di berikan untuk orang yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus, beberapa diantaranya adalah:

**Gluten**  
Gluten adalah protein yang terkandung dalam gandum, barley dan tepung terigu.

**Kasein**  
Kasein adalah protein yang ditemukan pada banyak produk makanan. Semua produk susu mengandung kasein termasuk keju, yoghurt, susu sapi, susu kambing, susu domba dan bahkan ASI.

**Kedelai**  
Kecap, tempe dan minyak kedelai adalah beberapa makanan yang mengandung kedelai.

Karena orang dengan kebutuhan khusus memiliki sistem pencernaan dan metabolisme yang sensitif dan berbeda dengan individu normal lainnya, sebaiknya dihindari makanan-makanan yang mengandung zat seperti di atas dan sebaiknya juga di perhatikan cara pengolahan dan wadah yang di gunakan untuk memasak.

(cr: health . detik . com)

.

Lantas apakah individu yang mengalami autisme bisa di sembuhkan?

Sebetulnya kembali kepada definisi,apakah yang disebut sebagai 'sembuh'?  
Kalau yang dimaksud 'sembuh' adalah, anak ini mampu berpikir serta bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak lain tanpa pertolongan dari para ahli, tanpa metode khusus dan tidak menjalani terapi yang diperlukan, rasanya kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangatlah kecil.

Secara umum,seorang anak autis bisa dikatakan 'sembuh' jika ia mampu hidup mandiri (sesuai dengan tingkat usia), berperilaku normal, berkomunikasi dan bersosialisasi dengan lancar serta memiliki pengetahuan akademis yang memadai untuk anak seusia mereka.

Untuk bisa dikategorikan berhasil 'sembuh', banyak faktor yang menentukan. Diantaranya, derajat keparahan dari kondisi autis, usia anak, tingkat kecerdasan dan kemampuan berbahasa dari sang anak, fasilitas penunjang seperti dokter ,terapis dan sekolah khusus, kesiapan orang tua dalam membantu mencari yang terbaik bagi sang anak, serta dukungan dari masyarakat luas.

(cr. autismindonesia . org )


	3. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**AUTHOR's POV**

Pagi itu seperti biasa, JaeJoong menyambut murid-muridnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Mungkin diantara semua guru yang mengajar, hanya dia saja yang suka melakukan hal tersebut. Lagipula bukankah ayah seorang muridnya akan selalu berbicara dengannya sebelum berangkat ke kantor, jadi daripada _namja_ paruh baya yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi banyak uban itu mencarinya ke ruang guru, dia lebih baik menunggunya di gerbang seperti ini agar menghemat waktu.

"Joo-ups. _Songsaenim, annyeong haseyo_." JaeJoong tersenyum, dia senang karena Yunho mau menuruti perintahnya untuk memanggilnya _songsaenim _di depan orang banyak, terlebih di depan murid yang lainnya.

"Hai , Tampan." Sahut JaeJoong.

"Aku keren,_ saenim_." Ralat Yunho.

"_Nee_, kau keren. Masuklah cepat." Suruh JaeJoong. _Namja _yang memakai celana training hijau itu melenggang masuk ke gedung sekolah. Setelah itu seorang namja yang memang rutin di temui JaeJoong setiap pagi, menghampirinya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar, _Songsaenim_?" Tanya Mr. Jung.

Melihat raut wajah serius dari Mr. Jung, dan kelihatannya pembicaraannya akan serius, tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya membicarakan perkembangan Yunho, JaeJoong berinisiatif mengajak Mr. Jung masuk ke ruang kerjanya untuk bicara empat mata.

.

.

"Apakah ada masalah, Tuan Jung?" Tanya JaeJoong setelah menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk Mr. Jung dan sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan di depan meja kerja JaeJoong.

"Sebenarnya aku punya satu permintaan." Kata Mr. Jung.

"Apa itu?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Ini soal Yunho."

JaeJoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menunggu Mr. Jung untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Begini- eum, sebenarnya. Dokter Park, Psikiater Yunho, mengatakan kalau Yunho mengalami kemajuan yang cukup berarti. Dan dia juga bilang kalau Yunho sering bercerita padanya tentang _songsaenim_. Dokter Park memintaku untuk mengajakmu menemuinya, lain kali. Ah, tentu kalau anda tidak keberatan."

Mr. Jung menjelaskan, dia tampak ragu mengutarakan maksudnya, cemas jika JaeJoong tidak berkenan dengan perkataannya.

"Ah, _nee_. Nanti saya akan meluangkan waktu." Jawaban dari JaeJoong tentu membuatnya bernafas lega, karena JaeJoong tidak menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya atau menolaknya.

"Dan, bisakah _Songsaenim_-"

Mr. Jung kembali diam, menimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"_Nee_, Tuan? Tak perlu sungkan, katakan saja." Kata JaeJoong melihat gelagat ragu dari Mr. Jung.

"Aku tahu anda pasti orang yang sibuk dan sudah cukup lelah bekerja, saya sebagai seorang Appa, hanya ingin memintamu mengajari putraku pelajaran tambahan untuknya. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku akan sibuk sekali di kantor. Bisakah anda menjaga Yunho. Maksudku,-"

Mr. Jung kelihatan bingung menjelaskan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. JaeJoong tersenyum sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Mr. Jung.

"Saya mengerti."

Mr. Jung memandang JaeJoong penuh arti.

"Benarkah anda mau menjaga Yunho?" Tanya Mr. Jung

"Saya akan berusaha." Jawab JaeJoong mantap.

"Ah, anda sungguh baik hati, Yunho sangat beruntung memiliki guru seperti anda. Anda tenang saja, aku pasti akan membayar biay-"

"Tuan Jung, tidak perlu, sungguh. Tidak usah memikirkan soal bayaran." JaeJoong memotong ucapan Mr. Jung.

"Tapi-"

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Mr. Jung. Tak perlu sungkan, sungguh."

Hari itu, Mr. Jung membungkuk berkali-kali pada JaeJoong, karena namja cantik itu bersedia memenuhi permintaannya. Namja cantik itu begitu murah hati, pantas saja Yunho merasa nyaman bersamanya, dia memang sosok penyayang.

.

.

Benar saja, pada pertemuan berikutnya dengan Park Yoochun, psikiater yang membantu Yunho, JaeJoong turut serta, Yunho yang semula ingin marah karena _Appa_nya tak lagi mengantar, seketika melupakan kekesalannya, karena guru kesayangannya ikut bersamanya. Selama perjalanan Yunho memutar-mutar rubiknya dengan tangan kirinya, terkadang tangan kanannya ikut memutar.

"Hey. Kenapa tidak kau susun rubik itu?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Aku akan menyusunnya kalau sedang bersama dengan Yoochun _hyung_ saja, Joongie." Jawab Yunho. JaeJoong mengangguk mengerti.

Yunho menceritakan tentang Yoochun selama perjalanan mereka. Yoochun yang suka mengerling nakal pada Noona berpakaian pendek ketika suatu hari mereka pernah berpergian bersama, Yoochun yang selalu cerewet dan memaksanya untuk bercerita, Yoochun yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak keren karena hanya bisa menyusun satu bagian rubik, dan tak lupa, namja itu memperingatkan JaeJoong agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Yoochun karena nanti Yoochun akan menerkamnya seperti singa hutan yang menerkan seekor rusa di padang rumput jika sedang kelaparan. JaeJoong tertawa keras, tapi setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yunho, diapun menyanggupi permintaan Yunho tersebut.

Selama ini murid-murid dengan kebutuhan khusus seperti Yunho, memang selalu protektif pada gurunya, terlebih jika sang guru sudah menjadi dianggap menjadi bagian dari daftar nama orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan JaeJoong tahu, sikap Yunho padanya menunjukkan kalau JaeJoong memang sudah menempati tempat khusus di kehidupan Yunho.

.

.

"Ah, jadi kau Joongienya Yunho?"

Yoochun dan JaeJoong baru saja berkenalan. JaeJoong mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yoochun yang tentu saja sebelumnya sudah menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Nee. Salam kenal dokter Park." Sahut JaeJoong

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil aku Yoochun saja, atau Yoochun _hyung _seperti yang Yunho lakukan."

"Ish, _Hyung_ menyebalkan, bukankah sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Joongie." Yunho memutuskan ikatan tangan Yoochun yang sejak bersalaman tidak dilepaskan dari JaeJoong. Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, begitu saja cemburu." Sindir Yoochun. Yunho mendengus kesal, lalu dia berbaring di sofa nyaman yang biasa dia gunakan. Dia mememainkan rubiknya. Yoochun dan JaeJoong duduk di sisi lain Yunho, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hyung, lihat, aku akan membereskan tiga sisi, hari ini." Ujar Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rubik yang sedang dimainkannya disusun dengan wajah yang serius. JaeJoong memperhatikan namja bermata tajam itu yang wajahnya kembali terlihat serius.

"-ssi… JaeJoong-ssi."

Bahkan Yoochun sudah memanggilnya dua kali dan JaeJoong tidak mendengarnya.

"JaeJoong-ssi." Yoochun meninggikan suaranya.

"_Hyung_. Kenapa berteriak begitu, Joongiekan di depanmu, dia bisa mendengarmu." Protes dari Yunho yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu, suara Yunho itu akhirnya menyadarkan JaeJoong, dia melihat Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Ah… anda memanggilku?" Tanya JaeJoong.

Yoochun terdiam, lalu memperhatikan JaeJoong dengan pandangannya yang aneh, hingga JaeJoong jadi salah tingkah sendiri mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. JaeJoong menunduk akhirnya ketika Yoochun meledakkan tawanya. Entah apa yang di tertawakan oleh Yoochun, tapi baginya _namja_ cantik yang duduk di hadapannya itu terlihat sangat lucu sekarang ini.

"A-ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan gugupnya. Yoochun menggeleng.

Setelah meredakan tawanya, Yoochun membiarkan JaeJoong dengan rasa penasarannya, dia beralih pada Yunho, membuka sesi berceritanya. JaeJoong juga mendengarkan dengan seksama, ketika Yunho mulai bercerita panjang lebar, _namja_ itu memperlihatkan berbagai ekspresi yang baru JaeJoong lihat.

.

.

"Yunho-ah, kerjakan dulu rubikmu. Aku akan bicara dengan Joongiemu tentang betapa kerennya dirimu." Ujar Yoochun setelah mereka menyelesaikan sesi bercerita Yunho. Yunho bangkit dan berpindah duduk ke sofa lainnya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala sofa dan kembali berkutat dengan balok warna-warninya.

"Mari kita bicara, JaeJoong-ssi." Ajak Yoochun, JaeJoong mengangguk.

Yoochun mengiring JaeJoong untuk berpindah tempat, di sudut lain ruangan yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota dari lantai 3 gedung perkantoran tersebut. Sebelumnya Yoochun mencatatkan beberapa hal di atas sebuah kertas yang tersimpan rapih di dalam sebuah berkas, sepertinya itu adalah catatan perkembangan Yunho selama menjalani terapi bersamanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, dokter Park?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Aigo, sudah kubilang panggil aku Yoochun saja, kau lebih muda dari Yunho bukan?"

JaeJoong mengangguk

"-kalau begitu panggil aku _hyung_ saja." Kata Yoochun, JaeJoong kembali mengangguk

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk proses 'penyembuhan' Yunho."Yoochun mengutarakan maksudnya, JaeJoong menautkan alisnya.

"Begini-"

Yoochun mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah mengamati perkembangan Yunho selama dua bulan terakhir ini, sebulan terakhir dia mengalami kemajuan yang cukup pesat. Dia selalu bercerita panjang pada sesi bercerita, dan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik, dia menjalani terapi dengan serius. Aku selalu mendengar namamu disebutkan dalam pembicaraannya. Jadi ku pikir, kau memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar untuk perkembangan Yunho. Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu sebenarnya, agar kau bisa membantuku untuk melatih Yunho, sepertinya dia akan sangat cepat belajar jika ada kau atau kau yang mengajarinya."

Yoochun berbicara panjang lebar. JaeJoong sesekali mengangguk mengerti maksud ucapan dari psikiater tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Tanya JaeJoong.

Yoochun tersenyum kerana JaeJoong langsung menyetujui keinginannya tanpa dia harus membujuk _namja _cantik itu terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya JaeJoong tahu apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh Yunho, tapi mengingat Yoochunlah yang selama ini melatih Yunho, tentu dia tidak bisa menerapkan pengetahuan yang dia miliki seenaknya pada Yunho, tanpa berkonsultasi dulu pada Yoochun.

"Tidak banyak. Cukup melatihnya untuk menggambar atau melukis, kurasa dia memiliki kepandaian dalam bidang tersebut. Itu bisa membantu motorik halusnya bekerja. Kemudian bantulah dia untuk bisa bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya."

JaeJoong lebih banyak mengangguk mendengarkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Yoochun. Walau terkesan santai, namun Yoochun bisa menempatkan diri dimana dan saat seperti apa dia harus bersikap.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku, JaeJoong-ssi?" Tanya Yoochun.

"_Nee_, Dok-_Hyung_. Aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin." Jawab JaeJoong

Yoochun tersenyum puas, lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi nyamannya, matanya beralih memperhatikan Yunho yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka.

"Seandainya dulu tidak ada kejadian itu, pasti dia sudah bisa hidup normal sekarang." Yoochun mendesah, kata-kata itu lebih mirip bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi JaeJoong dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, JaeJoong memikirkan perkataan Yoochun mengenai Yunho. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan apakah Yunho mengalami penurunan terhadap kondisinya. JaeJoong tiba-tiba sangat ingin tahu. Dia memandangi namja yang duduk disebelahnya dengan rubik yang diputar-putar oleh kedua tangannya. Mulutnya berceloteh riang, dan JaeJoong sesekali menanggapi pembicaraan Yunho.

"Yun." Panggil JaeJoong.

"Nee, Joongie" Sahut Yunho, dia memiringkan duduknya agar dapat menghadap pada JaeJoong.

"Besok aku tidak akan mengajar."

"Eoh? _Waeyo_?" Yunho menunjukkan raut tidak sukanya.

JaeJoong menantap Yunho tanpa berkedip. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar, mengatarkan desiran halus ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Eum. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya JaeJoong.

Dia merutuk lagi pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia mengajak Yunho besok yang artinya dia membuat Yunho harus membolos dari sekolahnya.

"Ikut bersamamu?" Yunho mengulang, JaeJoong mengangguk ragu.

"Eum, kita akan naik kereta, lalu kita akan pergi ke perguruan tinggi, bagaimana? Kau bisa melihat-lihat kampus nanti."

Mata Yunho berbinar-binar.

"_Nee_, aku mau. Aku akan bilang pada _Appa_ nanti. Kalau begitu besok kau harus buat _bibimbab_ yang banyak, _nee_." Ujar Yunho antusias.

JaeJoong mengembangkan senyuman manisnya, melihat antusiasme Yunho.

Well

Tak apalah.

Sesekali mengajaknya bolos, hitung-hitung mengajak Yunho untuk melihat lingkungan di luar sana. Mengajaknya untuk melihat orang banyak, sekaligus membantunya untuk berinteraksi dengan banyak orang nantinya. Siapa tahu semua hal itu bisa membantu Yunho.

.

.

Pagi itu.

JaeJoong menjemput Yunho di rumahnya.

Mr. Jung tampak senang sekali mendengar bahwa JaeJoong akan mengajak Yunho berpergian, dia tidak keberatan maupun khawatir jika sang putra ada bersama JaeJoong. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka ikut bersama Mr. Jung ke Seoul, karena Mr. Jung juga akan berangkat ke kantor menuju Seoul, tapi JaeJoong lebih memilih untuk naik kereta bersama dengan Yunho. Beruntung Mr. Jung mengizinkan karena hal itu juga bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk Yunho nantinya. Jadilah Baek _ahjussi _mengantarkan mereka ke stasiun kereta, setelah itu Baek _ahjussi_ akan menyetir ke Seoul, mengantar Tuan Besarnya.

"Nah, seperti ini, masukkan uangmu kesini, lalu kau pilih arah tujuanmu, dan setelah itu kau ambil tiketnya."

JaeJoong saat ini sedang menunjukkan pada Yunho bagaimana cara membeli tiket kereta melalui sebuah mesin yang mirip dengan mesin ATM. Sebenarnya JaeJoong punya kartu khusus yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menaiki kereta yang akan di bayarnya setiap bulan sekali, tapi sekarang karena ingin mengajari Yunho, lebih baik dia membeli tiket untuk sekali perjalanan saja.

Yunho mengangguk semangat memperhatikan JaeJoong memperlihatkan bagaimana cara membeli tiket kereta tadi, dia mempelajari hal baru hari ini, dia merampas selembar uang di tangan JaeJoong lalu, memeraktekkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Masukkan uang."

Yunho memasukkan uang di salah satu lubang pipih di sebelah kanan.

"Pilih tujuan."

JaeJoong tersenyum ketika Yunho membaca satu-persatu tujuan yang terpampang di layar sentuh mesin tersebut.

"Lalu ambil tiketnya." Lalu sebuah kertas agak tebal keluar dari lubang pipih yang lebih kecil dari lubang untuk memasukkan uang, sebuah tiket di ambil dari sana. Yunho melonjak senang sekali karena berhasil. Entah sadar atau tidak JaeJoong juga melakukan gerakan melompat kecil seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Lihat, aku sangat keren." Yunho memuji dirinya sendiri karena berhasil mendapatkan tiket itu dengan usahanya.

"Kkaja."

JaeJoong menggandeng tangan kanan Yunho yang terbebas dari rubik kesayangannya.

.

.

"Hey. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suasana kereta pagi itu cukup ramai, seperti biasanya jika para pekerja mulai berangkat meninggalkan rumahnya untuk menuju ke tempat kerjanya, kereta saat itu penuh. JaeJoong dan Yunho terpojok di tiang dekat dengan pintu masuk gerbong mereka. Yunho sedaritadi menundukkan wajahnya, badannya juga sedikit gemetar.

JaeJoong baru menyadari kebodohannya, ketika Yunho menolak menatap matanya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengajak Yunho menaiki kereta yang padat seperti ini, walau bagaimanapun Yunho harus di latih perlahan-lahan, tidak langsung seperti ini, Yunho pasti takut dengan banyak orang disekelilingnya.

JaeJoong merapatkan diri pada Yunho yang punggungnya bersandar pada tiang penyangga yang menghubungkan lantai kereta dengan bagasi besi untuk menaruh barang-barang para penumpang. Saat ini posisi mereka berhadapan, dengan tubuh yang saling merapat.

"Yunho." Panggil JaeJoong dengan berbisik.

Saat ini sulit untuk mengamit tangan Yunho untuk diletakkan di atas dadanya, agar Yunho dapat merasakan detak jantungnya dan bisa tenang, dia harus mencari cara lain agar Yunho bisa tenang dan tidak cemas berlebihan.

"Yunho, lihat mataku." Pinta JaeJoong lembut, agak lama, namun perlahan Yunho menunjukkan reaksinya, dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, lalu menatap mata JaeJoong. Namja cantik itu melihat ketakutan yang tergambar di tatapan matanya.

"Jika kau takut, cukup tatap mataku, jangan melihat ke tempat lain, _arraso_?"

JaeJoong tersenyum lembut, dan Yunho mengangguk. Mereka bertatapan, Yunho terus menatap JaeJoong dengan tatapan tajamnya yang malah terkesan mengintimidasi JaeJoong saat ini. Cukup lama mereka seperti itu, hingga stasiun berikutnya dan tubuh JaeJoong terdesak karena penumpang yang masuk. Melihat JaeJoong mengerenyi sakit, Yunho membalikkan tubuh mereka, hingga sekarang JaeJoong yang bersandar pada tiang tersebut. Yunho tak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangan matanya. Dia menahan tubuhnya dengan menumpu satu tangannya pada tiang besi tersebut, agar tubuhnya tidak terdesak dan menghimpit JaeJoong.

JaeJoong terpaku menatap Yunho. Desiran halus itu kembali merayapi tubuhnya, menyerangnya dari dalam, dan entah mengapa kali ini matanya tidak mampu menantap Yunho, dia menundukkan wajahnya, tapi saking dekatnya jarak tubuh mereka, dahi JaeJoong jadi menyandar pada bahu Yunho. Dan seketika debaran halus itu menjadi debaran keras yang membuat wajahnya memanas bersemu merah tanpa dia tahu sebabnya.

_'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

JaeJoong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Joongie, _waeyo."_

Dan seketika JaeJoong meremang ketika bisikan halus dari suara bass itu tepat terdengar di telinga kanannya.

"Joongie, _gwenchana_? Jantungmu berdetak keras sekali." Yunho khawatir karena dadanya yang menempel pada dada JaeJoong bisa merasakan debaran kencang yang bersumber dari organ pemompa darah milik JaeJoong tersebut.

Jangan tanya pada JaeJoong, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa jadi seperti itu. JaeJoong memasrahkan saja wajahnya bersandar pada bahu Yunho, dia merasa lemas sekarang, mungkin karena daya kerja jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menguat. Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gurunya tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak berpegangan pada tiang, rubiknya sudah di masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya sebelum naik kereta. Dia berpikir mungkin JaeJoong mual atau sakit karena naik kereta atau berdesak-desakan. Dia pernah menonton sebuah film, dengan adegan sang pemeran utama yang berdesakan di dalam sebuah gerbong kereta, dan wajah orang itu jadi pusat pasi karena kesulitan bernafas, mungkin Joongienya merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu juga.

Nyaman.

Adalah deksripsi yang paling cocok di untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan JaeJoong saat ini.

.

.

"Joongie, nanti kita pulang naik taksi saja, ya." Kata Yunho.

Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan di wilayah sebuah kampus yang cukup besar dan terkenal di Seoul.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi seperti tadi, bagaimana kalau tadi kau sampai pingsan di dalam kereta? Itu sangat tidak keren." Gerutu Yunho.

JaeJoong menundukkan wajahnya merasa malu pada kelakuannya tadi.

"Eum, tapi ongkos taksi sangat mahal, bagaimana kalau kita naik bus saja?" Usul JaeJoong, dia masih ingin membiasakan Yunho untuk berada di tengah-tengah masyarakat banyak. Lagipula naik bus, cukup bagus, selain menghemat ongkos juga Yunho bisa belajar bagaimana menggunakan trasnportasi umum lainnya.

.

.

Yunho kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam, tangannya meremat balok rubiknya dengan erat, ketika mereka memasuki sebuah gedung dan berpapasan dengan para mahasiswa yang berkuliah di tempat tersebut. Tatapan mata orang-orang yang melewati mereka, membuat Yunho ketakutan, seakan mereka ingin menelanjanginya di tempat itu juga. Yunho berjalan lambat-lambat di belakang JaeJoong, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh JaeJoong yang lebih kecil darinya.

JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari Yunho tak berjalan di sampingnya. Dibalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya JaeJoong, Yunho menggeleng pelan.

JaeJoong mengerti kegelisahan yang sekarang di rasakan oleh Yunho.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau itu keren? _Namja_ keren tidak akan berjalan di belakang orang lain." Kata JaeJoong. Wajah kecil itu mendongak sedikit, membatasi pandangannya hanya pada JaeJoong saja.

"Aku takut, Joongie. Mereka melihatku terus." Bola matanya bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri, memeriksa langkah orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Mereka sama sepertimu, sama sepertiku, seorang manusia. Apa yang kau takutkan? Mereka bukan hantu, Yunnie."

Yunho tak bergeming, wajahnya semakin menunduk. Diulurkan tangan kanannya, pada JaeJoong yang tersenyum lantas menggamit tangan besar Yunho. Mereka jalan berdampingan, walau wajah Yunho masih sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari bertatapan mata dengan orang lain.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga tiba di lantai dua gedung berwarna peach tersebut.

"Yunnie-ah, tunggu disini, _nee_." JaeJoong menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di jajaran bangku yang terletak di depan ruangan, di belakang bangku itu ada jendela besar memanjang ke samping, memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar gedung.

"Apa kau akan lama?" Tanya Yunho.

JaeJoong menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

JaeJoong menaruh tas ranselnya di bangku samping Yunho, dia mengeluarkan sebuah map tebal dari dalam tasnya.

"Jika kau haus, minumlah dari botol yang ada di tasku." Ujar JaeJoong, Yunho mengangguk pelan, matanya mengawasi JaeJoong hingga namja itu menghilang di balik pintu coklat berplat nama 'Profeson Ok' di hadapannya.

.

.

"Ugh, aku bosan."

Yunho melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sudah 2 jam lebih dia menunggu JaeJoong di depan ruangan tersebut. Dia sudah meminum hampir setengah dari isi botol yang ada di tas JaeJoong, dia bahkan memakan sebuah nasi gulung dari kotak bekal JaeJoong. Rubiknya sudah jadi sampai 3 sisi yang berwarna sama. Dia juga sudah mondar-mandir di lorong dan kembali ke bangkunya karena cemas melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya. Pemandangan di luar jendela membuatnya tertarik.

Tanpa terasa kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar, meninggalkan gedung tersebut menuju tempat yang tadi dilihatnya. Sebuah taman yang di tumbuhi banyak bunga bermekaran, di posisikan dirinya di bawah pohon menghadap taman bunga kecil yang tertata rapih.

"Indah sekali." Mulutnya bergumam memuji keindahan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Dia melepas tas punggungnya, memcari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah buku sketsa bersampul coklat bergambar perahu layar, dan sekotak pensil warna. Dia membuka buku tersebut di bagian yang kosong, kemudian mengambil pensil berwarna abu-abu dan mulai menggoreskan bentuk-bentuk di atas kertas putihnya.

.

.

JaeJoong keluar, setelah sesi diskusinya dengan seorang profesor yang berkantor di ruangan yang di masukinya tadi. Selama di dalam, pikirannya selalu saja keluar ruangan, mengkhawatirkan Yunho yang ditinggalnya sendiri. berdoa semoga Yunho tidak bosan dan mengamuk, tapi suasana tenang di luar malah membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Buru-buru keluar ruangan setelah menyalami sang profesor, mengharap namja tampan itu masih duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Yu-Yunho?"

Tapi matanya tak menangkap sosok yang tadi pergi bersamanya. Lulutnya terasa lemas seketika. Dia melihat tas ranselnya di bangku, di masukkan berkasnya sembarangan, di tutup resletingnya, dan di sampirkan tas tersebut di punggungnya.

Panik melandanya.

"Yunho."

Suaranya lemah memanggil nama namja itu. Manik matanya bergerak cepat, melirik kekanan dan kekiri berusaha menemukan bayangan Yunho, kakinya melangkah cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong di lantai dua tersebut. Terkadang tangannya meraih knop pintu ruangan untuk melihat ke dalam sebuah ruangan, namun tak juga menemukan Yunho.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi rasanya beda dengan degup yang dirasakan ketika di kereta tadi. Kakinya terus melangkah, matanya terus menjelajah, mulutnya terus memanggil nama Yunho, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, pikirannya kacau, hatinya gusar. Dia ketakutan sekarang karena tak menemukan Yunho di manapun di lantai tersebut. Dia menuruni tangga dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama untuk mencari Yunho, berkali-kali dia bertanya pada orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Yunho-ah, _odiya_?" Matanya memanas, perih, ingin menangis tapi dia tidak biasa menangis, dan menjadi cengeng, jadi dia meneruskan langkah tergesanya, mencari Yunho keluar, menuju halaman dan taman di sekitar gedung fakultas tersebut. JaeJoong sadar kalau Yunho cepat bosan, apalagi di suruh menunggu seperti tadi, namja tampan itu menyukai pemandangan taman, jadi dia berkeliling di halaman luar tersebut.

Perasaan lega muncul ketika retina matanya menumbuk pada bayangan yang sangat di kenalnya, duduk di bawah pohon, dengan buku gambar dan tangan yang sibuk mencorat-coret kertas sketsanya dengan pensil warna. JaeJoong menghela nafas lega, dia mengatur nafasnya, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho.

Mata bulatnya tak lepas memandang Yunho, dari samping namja tampan itu terlihat memiliki aura yang kuat. Lagi, JaeJoong dibuat terpana oleh Yunho yang sedang serius menggambar, melihat objek dan memindahkannya dalam bentuk gambaran dua dimensi. Lagi, seakan di sekitarnya tak ada siapapun dan hanya ada dirinya dan Yunho.

Paniknya sirna begitu saja, kala wajah serius dan damai Yunho tertangkap oleh matanya. Senyum mengembang saat Yunho menggoreskan pensil warnanya dengan sesekali melihat taman di depannya. Mengapa Yunho terlihat begitu berbeda di matanya disaat-saat seperti ini. Pertanyaan itu tak mampu di jawabnya sendiri karena JaeJoong juga tidak sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya. Aneh.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja dan dia akan sampai di hadapan Yunho, tapi dia malah menghentikan langkahnya, memilih melihat namja itu ditempatnya sekarang. Mungkin orang yang melaluinya akan menganggapnya orang bodoh yang tersenyum sendiri sambil termenung, atau mungkin mengira bahwa _namja_ itu tengah dirundung asmara. Eum, molla.

.

.

"Joongie!"

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah suara menyentaknya, sadar bahwa dia sedaritadi memperhatikan _namja_ yang barusan memanggilnya. JaeJoong terlihat linglung sekarang, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Yunho melempar buku gambarnya begitu saja ke rerumputan di bawahnya. Joongie-nya tidak menjawab sapaannya, dia takut _songsaenim_nya tersebut marah karena dirinya yang tidak menurut untuk menunggu di depan ruangan tadi. Sekejap saja hingga dirinya sampai di hadapan JaeJoong.

"Joongie, _gwenchana_? Joongie marah pada Yunnie?" Tanya Yunho panik, JaeJoong segera menguasai dirinya sendiri, meyadari nada panik yang terlontar dari perkataan Yunho.

"Eum. Aku sangat marah padamu karena kau menghilang, tapi sekarang aku tenang karena sudah menemukanmu." Jawab JaeJoong

"Maafkan aku, Joongie. Tadi aku sangat bosan, lalu aku melihat taman itu dari jendela disana." Tangan Yunho menunjuk pada jendela di lantai dua, JaeJoong mengikuti arah tunjuk Yunho.

"-lalu aku datang kesini, dan menggambar." Lanjut Yunho.

"Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu." JaeJoong menyesal karena kata 'bosan' meluncur juga dari mulut Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng lalu mengamit lengan JaeJoong

"Kau harus melihat lukisanku." Ditariknya JaeJoong ketempatnya tadi duduk untuk menggambar. Mereka duduk berhadapan, Yunho menyerahkan buku sketsa yang JaeJoong tak pernah tahu selalu ada di dalam tas ranselnya.

Pupilnya membulat sempurna, retina matanya menyampaikan bayangan gambar yang dilihat ke otaknya, dan otaknya menyuruh tubuhnya untuk memberikan reaksi kaget dan kagum atas hasil kerja Yunho. Benar kata Junsu bahwa Yunho memiliki bakat dalam menggambar dan melukis. Berkali-kali matanya melirik pada taman bunga kecil di dekat mereka, dan membandingkan dengan goresan pensil warna di buku sketsa tersebut.

Sungguh indah.

JaeJoong sampai bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada Yunho.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini keren?" Yunho merebut buku sketsanya, dan membentangkan di hadapannya, mengagumi hasil karyanya sendiri.

"_Nee_, sangat keren." Jawab JaeJoong memuji.

Dan JaeJoong mulai menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya, terlebih ketika sedang bersama dengan Yunho, atau ada hal yang bersangkutan dengan Yunho. Dia belum tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi semoga hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

Siang itu, mereka makan siang bersama di bawah pohon rindang yang di tumbuhi banyak daun hijau cerah, di depan sebuah taman bunga kecil di halaman kampus. Yunho menceritakan perihal dirinya yang menunggu JaeJoong, dirinya yang menemukan taman dan berakhir dengan menggambar pemandangan taman bunga tersebut. JaeJoong memperhatikan dengan seksama, sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa jika Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi yang lucu.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalana mengelilingi wilayah di sekitar kampus. Berkunjung ke tempat-tempat mengasikkan, mampir ke toko aksesoris, mereka bahkan membeli gantungan ponsel yang sama, seperti sepasang kekasih. JaeJoong terkekeh sendiri, matanya berbinar mengamati gantungan ponsel dengan aksen boneka beruang berwarna coklat. Sama dengan milik Yunho.

Sore harinya, mereka baru menaiki bus, kembali ke Incheon. JaeJoong mengajari Yunho bagaimana membayar untuk dapat masuk dan duduk di dalam bus. Mereka duduk bangku yang bergandengan dengan dua kursi. Yunho duduk di dekat jendela. Selama perjalanan, Yunho memperhatikan jalan, dan JaeJoong memberitahu tempat-tempat yang mereka lalui. Hingga akhirnya JaeJoong kelelahan dan tertidur di bahu Yunho.

"Ugh, Joongie payah. Kalau begitu aku juga tidur saja." Gerutu Yunho, ketika menerima beban di bahunya. Disandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala JaeJoong. Sebuah senyum mengembang, bukan dari bibir tebal milik tuang muda Jung, melainkan dari bibir merah cherry milik seorang _namja_ cantik yang sudah terlelpa tidur. Walau lelah karena tadi sempat berlari-lari panik mencari Yunho, tapi hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan sekarang terasa sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

.

.

.

**Te. Be. Ce.**

.

.

.

Catatan :

Autisme yang di alami oleh Yunho adalah ADHD (**Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder**) adalah gangguan perkembangan dalam peningkatan aktivitas motorik anak-anak hingga menyebabkan aktivitas anak-anak yang tidak lazim dan cenderung berlebihan. Hal ini ditandai dengan berbagai keluhan perasaan gelisah, tidak bisa diam, tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, dan selalu meninggalkan keadaan yang tetap seperti sedang duduk, atau sedang berdiri. Beberapa kriteria yang lain sering digunakan adalah suka meletup-letup, aktivitas berlebihan, dan suka membuat keributan.

Gangguan ini banyak di temukan pada anak maupun orang dewasa. ADHD lebih banyak di alami oleh anak laki-laki di bandingkan dengan anak perempuan. Namun, penderita gangguan ini juga bisa dan mampu hidup normal dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang sukses, melalui penanganan yang baik dari berbagai pihak.

Individu baru dapat di katakan sebagai penderita ADHD jika memiliki 6 atau lebih gejala sebagai berikut :

- Gugup

- Berlari dan memanjat tempat-tempat yang tidak seharunya

- Tidak bisa bermain dengan tenang

- Menjawab tanpa berpikir

- Mengganggu orang lain

- Tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang

- Terlalu banyak bicara

- Selalu pergi

- Kesulitan untuk menunggu giliran / mengantri

Namun orang hanya pihak yang ahli dalam bidang ini saja yang berhak memberikan kesimpulan atau keputusan bahwa seorang individu memgalami gangguan ADHD. Sedangkan masyarakat awam, tidak berhak men_judge_ seseorang mengalami ADHD hanya karena melihat gejala tersebut, untuk lebih jelasnya harus melalui beberapa tes dan analisa yang di lakukan oleh ahli yang berwenang.

Sumber:

id. wikipedia wiki /ADHD

www. anneahira adhd. htm


	4. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Makan malam di keluarga Jung tidak hanya di hadiri oleh sang Tuan besar dan Tuan muda saja kali ini, dokter Park pun turut hadir, dia di undang oleh Mr. Jung datang kerumah, untuk makan malam dan membicarakan tentang Yunho, belakangan ini dia tidak sempat datang menemui psikiater muda tersebut, dan malam ini Mr. Jung akan bertanya detail perkembangan dan kemajuan atau bahkan kemunduran Yunho.

Yoochun dapat menangkap wajah Yunho yang berseri-seri. Dia tersenyum tulus, lama tak melihat sinar terpancar dari mata elang tajam itu. Dalam hatinya bertanya, apa yang membuat namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu terlihat senang, dan-

"Besok Joongie mengajakku ke taman untuk piknik dan melukis bersama."

Ah.

Jadi itu kah sebabnya.

Yoochun tersenyum lebar, begitu pula _namja_ tua yang mengundangnya hadir.

Mr. Jung dan Yoochun terus mengajak Yunho untuk berbicara, terkadang Yunho jika sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi yang baik, dia tidak akan mau banyak bicara, dia akan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat atau hanya dengan menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya saja. Sekarang, _namja_ yang memiliki tahi lalat di atas bibirnya itu berceloteh panjang, terlebih jika membicarakan soal lukisan dan JaeJoong.

.

.

"Yunho bilang, JaeJoong _songsaenim_nya mirip dengan Shin _Ahjumma_. Dia menyukai gurunya itu karena tangannya hangat seperti pengasuhnya dulu." _Namja_ beruban itu terkekeh mengingat kata-kata putranya beberapa waktu lalu. Yoochun tentu tahu siapa itu Shin _Ahjumma_, _yeoja_ tua yang merawat Yunho sejak dia masih bayi, ia mengenal dengan baik pengasuh Yunho itu hingga akhir hayatnya.

Mr. Jung dan Yoochun berada di _living room_ yang di desain minimalis di rumah besar itu. Yunho masuk ke kamarnya, mempersiapkan peralatan melukisnya untuk dibawanya besok. Yoochun menyesap teh lemon yang disiapkan Baek _ahjumma_ istri dari supir pribadi Mr. Jung, Baek _Ahjussi _yang sama-sama mengabdi pada keluarga Jung.

"Yoochun-ah, mungkinkah Yunho bisa 'normal' lagi seperti dulu?" Tanya Mr. Jung dengan menekankan kata normal pada kalimatnya. Yoochun mengangguk mantap, lalu tersenyum pada Mr. Jung.

"Tentu saja, _samchon_." Jawabnya.

"Aku sangat senang, dia sudah mau melukis lagi. JaeJoong memberikan pengaruh yang baik untuk putraku, aku sungguh menghormati_ namja_ cantik itu."

Yoochun tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Mr. Jung, adik bungsu dari Ummanya itu sekarang terlihat lebih optimis menghadapi kondisi putranya. Terlebih sekarang Yunho sudah mau melakukan aktifitas yang memang sejak kecil dia sukai, melukis. Kegiatan yang sempat dia tinggalkan beberapa tahun ini karena kenangan buruknya.

Aigo.

"Yunho, juga sudah mau banyak bercerita sekarang. Dia menceritakan sekolahnya, bagaimana dia kesal pada _samchon_ yang selalu sibuk, dan dia lebih sering menyebut nama Joongie. Yunho berusaha sangat keres, _samchon_. Dia ingin terlihat keren di hadapan gurunya itu."

Yoochun terkekeh, menyebut kata 'keren' mengingatkannya pada adik sepupunya itu yang kerap kali mengucapkan kata itu dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Apa menurutmu, Yunho menyukainya?" Tanya Mr. Jung, Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku rasa Joongie yang menyukai Yunho."

Kemudian Yoochun tertawa keras, dia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan JaeJoong ketika Yunho melakukan terapinya. _Namja _cantik itu beberapa kali tertangkap sedang memperhatikan Yunho dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah delimanya, jangan lupakan ketika Yoochun memanggilnya dan ia malah asik mengamati Yunho. Gerak-gerik JaeJoong, caranya menatap Yunho, caranya berbicara dengan Yunho, Yoochun dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. JaeJoong, menganggap Yunho lebih dari sekedar muridnya, ada perasaan khusus yang harus Yoochun pastikan lagi nanti.

Mr. Jung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung mendengar jawaban keponakannya terlebih sekarang keponakannya malah tertawa lantang sendirian.

.

.

"_Dongsaeng _jelek, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yoochun. Setelah berbincang dengan Mr. Jung, Yoochun melenggangkan kakinya ke kamar atas, ruangan Yunho.

"Aku tidak jelek, _Hyung_. Aku keren."

_See_.

Yoochun kembali terkekeh ketika kata 'Keren' terlontar dari bibir Yunho. Dia sangat menyukai kegiatan menggoda adiknya itu. Yunho sedang mengepak peralatan melukisnya ke dalam tas ransel kesayangannya yang berwarna hijau gelap. Setelah itu, Yunho beranjak ke depan lemari besar berwarna hitam, dia membuka kedua pintu lemari tersebut lebar-lebar. Memundurkan langkahnya, melipat tangan kirinya di atas dadanya, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke dagunya sendiri.

Berpikir.

"Apa yang harus ku pakai?" Gumamnya pelan.

Yoochun tertawa.

Hey.

Dia baru melihat Yunho seperti ini, sungguh. Biasanya adik sepupunya itu selalu tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia pakai. Dia suka menggunakan celana training berbagai warna, menariknya hingga ke atas perutnya, menyembunyikan sebagian baju kemeja sekolahnya. Atau, ketika pergi keluar, dia akan bergaya yang sama, hanya saja mengenakan kaus sebagai atasannya. Hanya ketika Mr. Jung mengajaknya menghadiri acara penting saja, Yunho harus di bujuk mati-matian agar mau mengenakan pakaian resmi lengkap dengan dasi dan jasnya.

Yunho mendengus kesal, tahu bahwa Yoochun menertawakannya. Yoochun menghampiri Yunho, mengambil pose yang sama dengan Yunho. Melihat ke dalam lemari Yunho yang banyak di penuhi oleh celana training berbagai warna. Yoochun bergerak kedepan, mencari-cari di tumpukan baju, dan celana, dia menarik satu kaus putih berbahan lembut dan nyaman, celana denim hitam, dan sebuah vest hitam dengan dua kancing. Ia menggelar pakaian itu di atas kasur.

"Kau akan tampak keren jika memakai ini." Kata Yoochun. Yunho masih mempertahankan posisi berpikirnya.

"Aku tidak suka pakai celana itu, itu sempit, _hyung_. Adik kecilku tidak akan bisa bernafas."

Yoochun tergelak.

Astaga. Dia lupa kalau adiknya itu senang memakai celana training karena celana itu longgar dan tidak membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan bergerak.

"Aku memilihkan celana yang longgar untukmu, jadi kau tidak akan merasa sesak." Kata Yoochun lagi.

"Aku akan tampak aneh, hyung. Orang-orang pasti akan memandangiku." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Eum?"

Yoochun melakukan pencarian kembali di lemari besar Yunho, dan mengambil sebuah topi hitam bercorak '_check list'_ di bagian sampingnya. Di letakkan di atas baju yang di susun di atas tempat tidur tadi.

"Nah, wajahmu akan tertutup topi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Yunho terlihat ragu dengan pilihan Yoochun. Dia ingat pernah memakai pakaian seperti itu ketika pergi berbelanja dengan Yoochun untuk membeli kebutuhannya, sepupunya itu memaksa Yunho untuk berpakaian rapih namun tetap terkesan santai, dan hasilnya banyak orang yang. memperhatikannya, sengaja mencuri-curi pandang padanya terlebih para wanita muda, dan dia tidak suka di perhatikan seperti itu. Seandainya Yunho tahu, bahwa mereka sedang terkagum-kagum pada ketampanannya saat itu.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja, kau pasti akan terlihat keren di depan Joongie."

"Benarkah?"

Yoochun mengangguk semangat diiringi senyuman lebar dari Yunho.

Ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

.

.

JaeJoong sudah rapih pagi-pagi sekali. Dia berjalan santai sesaat setelah matahari pagi terbit. Tangannya menjinjing satu kantong plastik yang sudah di persiapkan sejak semalam. Hanya perlu waktu 15 menit dari apartemennya menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, di kota tersebut. Seorang namja yang usianya belum sampai setengah abad, membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan JaeJoong masuk.

Wanita paruh baya yang dikenalnya sebagai istri dari Baek _ahjussi_, membukakan pintu rumah untuknya, menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah di pagi itu.

"Tuan muda Yunho, sudah menunggu anda, _songsaenim_." Wanita itu menuntun JaeJoong sampai di sebuah dapur bersih yang letaknya sudah JaeJoong tahu sebetulnya.

"Joongie sudah datang."

JaeJoong mengangguk.

Yunho masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, sepertinya rencana piknik dengan sang guru membuatnya sulit tidur dan ingin cepat-cepat hari esok datang, akibatnya dia bangun pagi sekali hari ini. Mereka akan membuat kimbab dan mempersiapkan makanan lain untuk makan siang mereka nanti selama piknik. Itulah sebabnya JaeJoong datang pagi-pagi ke rumah keluarga Jung.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, Yunnie."

"Aku menunggumu datang." Kata Yunho

JaeJoong kembali mengangguk senang, Yunho menghampiri JaeJoong dan merebut bungkusan yang di bawa JaeJoong, meletakkan di meja pantri dan mengeluarkannya satu persatu. JaeJoong memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang memilah, mengelompokkan bawaannya, bumbu, sayuran, dan buah. Senyumnya merekah, Yunho sangat pintar, sungguh.

Mereka mulai berkutat di dalam dapur, membuat makanan, bercerita dan bersenda gurau. Baek _ahjumma_ sesekali membantu mereka, hanya pekerjaan ringan seperti mencuci bahan makanan dan menanak nasi saja. Selebihnya, JaeJoong memberikan instruksi-instruksi sederhana untuk di kerjakan oleh Yunho. Sekarang Yunho sudah pandai membuat kimbabnya sendiri tanpa bantuan, kimbabnya sudah serapih dan seenak yang dibuat JaeJoong. Pagi itu terdengar gelak tawa ceria di kediaman keluarga Jung.

.

.

Mr. Jung, kepala keluarga itu tersenyum, dia melihat dari balik tembok ruang makan yang menghubungkan ke dapur rumahnya. Yunho, putranya sedang memasak bersama guru cantiknya, ia sangat senang melihat keceriaan terpancar dari wajah Yunho.

Seandainya dulu tidak ada kejadian itu, mungkin Yunho sudah bisa hidup layaknya seorang pria dewasa normal sekarang ini. Kejadian enam tahun silam benar-benar merubah putranya, beruntung sekarang keadaan Yunho sudah membaik, dia harus berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah membantu pemulihan putranya, khususnya pada Yoochun dan JaeJoong.

Ah.

Dia jadi merindukan istrinya, ibu yang telah mengandung Yunho tapi juga sudah membuat Yunho jadi seperti itu. Empat tahun sudah dia berpisah dengan istrinya, bukan berpisah dalam arti bercerai, dia terlalu mencintai istrinya hingga apapun yang di perbuat istrinya, tidak akan mampu membuat Mr. Jung menceraikannya. Empat tahun lalu dia memutuskan untuk pindah dari Seoul ke Incheon, memisahkan anak dengan ibunya, untuk kebaikan bersama. Yunho akan terus terpuruk jika tinggal bersama ibunya di Seoul, dan Mr. Jung mengalah untuk tidak bersama istrinya dan memilih menemani Yunho di Incheon, sesekali dia akan mengunjungi istrinya, jika dia pulang lebih awal dari kantor, memeriksa keadaan Mrs. Jung.

Dia jadi ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dulu dia terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak memperhatikan keluarganya. Sekarang sudah terlambat, akan sangat sulit menyatukan keluarganya. Yunho tidak akan mau kembali bersama tinggal seatap dengan ibunya, dan tentu saja istrinya itu akan pergi jika Yunho kembali.

Mr. Jung mendesah berat.

Biarlah seperti ini dulu, dia tidak sanggup berpikir macam-macam, atau memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menyatukan keluarga yang nantinya malah akan berdampak lebih buruk, kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Dia akan melindungi keluarganya sekarang tanpa harus melepaskan keduanya.

.

.

Pukul 9 lebih.

JaeJoong mengepak makanan yang dibuatnya bersama Yunho ke dalam kotak-kotak bekal. Yunho sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. JaeJoong menyusun kotak bekal, termos minuman dan peralatan lainnya di dalam keranjang piknik.

Mr. Jung menghampiri JaeJoong yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, Tuan Jung." JaeJoong membungkuk memberi salam pada_ namja_ tua itu.

"Kalian sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Mr. Jung

"Nee, sebentar lagi kami akan pergi." Jawab JaeJoong.

"Gomawo, _songsaenim_ sudah mau mengajak Yunho keluar rumah. Dia agak sulit untuk keluar rumah, karena tidak suka dengan keramaian dan tidak suka bertemu dengan orang asing" Mr. Jung tulus mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Aniyo, tidak perlu berterima kasih, Tuan. Aku juga sedang ingin berpergian, jadi sekalian mengajak Yunho, jangan sungkan." JaeJoong jadi tidak enak sendiri, setiap kali bertemu dengan ayah Yunho, _namja_ itu selalu saja mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak keberatan malah cenderung lebih merasa senang dengan semua hal yang dia lakukan untuk Yunho.

"_Kkaja_, Yunnie sudah siap."

Sebuah suara riang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, Yunho datang ke dapur dengan pakaian yang semalam Yoochun pilihkan untuknya.

**DEG**

"_Aigo_, putra appa tampan sekali."

Mr. Jung mendekati putranya, ditepuknya lengan anaknya itu.

"Aku keren, _Appa_." Koreksi Yunho.

"Ah, _nee. Appa_ lupa, Yunho itu keren." Mr. Jung terkekeh mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri.

"Eoh? Joongie?"

Yunho penasaran pada JaeJoong yang sedaritadi tidak bergerak dan bahkan tidak bersuara menyambut kedatangannya. Kelopak mata indah itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan bulatnya manik hitam pekat di dalamnya yang memantulkan bayangan sosok Yunho.

"Joongie, _gwenchana_?" Yunho mendekati JaeJoong, menepuk pipi putih pucat JaeJoong pelan, hingga _namja_ cantik itu terhempas kembali ke alam nyata. Mata bulatnya mengerjap, kakinya mundur ke belakang, begitu disadari bahwa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Yunho. Jantungnya masih memacu dengan cepat.

"Eum? _Nee, gwenchana_. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

JaeJoong meredam degupnya, menetralkan gugupnya dengan cepat, tersenyum ke arah Yunho yang bersemangat. Mereka berpamitan pada Mr. Jung, kemudian pergi di antarkan oleh Baek _ahjussi_, menuju sebuah taman yang letaknya sekitar 20 menit menggunakan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang dari kediaman keluarga Jung.

JaeJoong tak banyak bicara, dia masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, dengan apa yang dilihatnya, menyadarkan dari keterpanaannya pada namja yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terkadang melirik Yunho, mengerjap, kemudian meliriknya lagi, begitu seterusnya.

"Joongie kenapa diam? Marah pada Yunnie? Apa tadi Yunnie mandinya lama sekali?" Tanya Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu mengerjap sekali, ada jeda lumayan panjang karena dia masih berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Yunho.

Owh.

Ayolah. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berpikir, bahkan JaeJoong bisa secara spontan menjawabnya.

Kim JaeJoong, ada apa denganmu?

"Eum? Tidak, aku hanya-aku sedikit lelah karena memasak tadi." Tentu saja itu adalah jawaban bohong yang di utarakan JaeJoong. Alasan apa lagi yang harus dia buat, sementara dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sudah berapa kali dia seperti ini ketika Yunho di dekatnya. Seperti saat mereka naik kereta bersama beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur saja, nanti setelah sampai biar Baek _ahjussi _yang membangunkan."

Masih dengan pikiran menerawang, JaeJoong hanya bergumam dan mengangguk, setelah itu dia menyandarkan dirinya di punggung jok mobil, matanya mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela, sesaat kemudian terpejam. Mungkin lebih baik dia tidur sebentar, dengan mata yang terbuka dia malah berpikir macam-macam.

.

.

"Joongie-Joongie…."

Yunho berusaha membangunkan JaeJoong sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dia tidak tidur tadi karena asik memandang jalanan dan tahu-tahu mobil yang dikendarai oleh Baek ahjussi sudah tiba di taman itu. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut sebal karena dia tidak berhasil membangunkan gurunya. Dia mengguncang kasar bahu JaeJoong dan memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara kerasnya. Leguhan malas dari JaeJoong menandakan kalau dia sudah berhasil membangunkan JaeJoong.

"Hmm, apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan suara paraunya.

"Nee, cepat bangun. Joongie payah."

Sepertinya Yunho sudah terlanjur kesal, dia mengambil tas ranselnya lalu keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu.

Baek _ahjussi _terkekeh melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya. Sementara JaeJoong masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya, tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Tuan muda sudah membangunkan anda sejak 5 menit yang lalu, _songsaenim_."

Eh?

Sepulas itukan tidurnya hingga dia tidak sadar kalau Yunho sudah membangunkannya.

Aigo.

JaeJoong tahu seperti apa watak Yunho, rasa tidak sabar Yunho, namja tampan yang lebih suka di bilang keren itu pasti kesal sekali sekarang. JaeJoong segera menyusul Yunho keluar dari mobil, sebelumnya dia mengambil keranjang piknik mereka di bagasi mobil, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar mengejar Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Yunnie, tunggu aku." Teriak JaeJoong, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berjalan kembali saat JaeJoong sudah di sampingnya. Beberapa remaja berpapasan dengannya, sekelompok remaja putri jelas-jelas memperhatikan mereka berdua. Yunho menurunkan topinya, agak menutupi wajahnya agar dia tak bertemu pandang dengan orang lain.

"Joongie, apa aku aneh?" Tanya Yunho.

JaeJoong memiringkan kepalanya, menoleh pada Yunho.

"Orang-orang itu melihatku terus."

Sekali lagi dia memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan Yunho, kemudian dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, bibirnya mengerucut sebal ketika mendapati banyak mata yang memandang ke arah Yunho.

"Tidak, kau sangat keren. Itulah sebabnya mereka memperhatikanmnu."

Sungguh. JaeJoong ingin sekali mengatakan kebohongan seperti _'Pakaianmu aneh, makanya mereka meliahtmu, kau terlihat aneh jika pakai baju seperti itu, lain kali pakai baju yang biasa kau pakai saja'_ dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia tidak ingin orang lain memperhatikan Yunho. Yunho tampak sangat keren saat ini, dan JaeJoong tak suka, bukan tidak suka Yunho berpenampilan keren seperti orang dewasa lainnya, dia tidak suka tatapan mata orang lain yang menatap Yunho.

Sekali lagi, Kim JaeJoong ada apa denganmu?

Yunho menoleh pada JaeJoong, dan begitu mata tajam itu menantap bulat manik hitam JaeJoong, namja cantik itu malah menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa bertatapan lama dengan Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho, JaeJoong mengangguk cepat. Yunho mencibir menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka." Gerutu Yunho.

Mereka berjalan santai, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan melukis. Sepanjang jalan, JaeJoong memelototi siapa saja yang tertangkap mata sedang memandangi Yunho. Dan tentu saja mereka-yang di dominasi para gadis tentu saja tidak takut melihat tatapan tajam dari JaeJoong yang mereka anggap menggemaskan.

"Yun, mana rubikmu?" Tanya JaeJoong, baru menyadari ada yang kurang dari Yunho yang biasa dia lihat.

"Aku meninggalkannya di rumah." Jawab Yunho enteng.

JaeJoong berjalan sambil mengamati Yunho.

Aneh, tangan kirinya yang biasa memegang rubik tidak melakukan gerakan-gerakan memutar atau gerakan tak lazim lainnya. Bukankah biasanya Yunho memiliki kebiasaan memutar rubik atau bola karet, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak. Dan lagi, dia tidak terlihat gelisah atau cemas ketika benda-benda itu tidak ada di genggamannya. JaeJoong baru ingat, tadi ketika memasak Kimbab bersama, Yunho juga tidak sekalipun terlihat menggenggam rubik atau bola karetnya.

JaeJoong terus mengamati Yunho, hinnga…

**Brugh**

"Aw."

"Joongie!"

Gerombolan remaja yang terdiri dari 5 orang bersepeda mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, sambil mengobrol dan bercanda, mereka tak melihat ada Yunho dan JaeJoong di depannya, hingga salah satu dari mereka menabrak JaeJoong hingga keranjang pikniknya jatuh dan JaeJoong mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang terkena stang sepeda.

Remaja itu berhenti, lalu turun dari sepedanya.

"YA! Kalian ini, kalau naik sepeda yang benar, memangnya kalian tidak melihat orang lain yang sedang berjalan? Kalian tahu kalau berkendara sambil bercanda seperti itu tidak baik, sekarang kalian menabrak orang, nanti bisa jadi kalian yang tertabrak dan mungkin saja kalian nanti yang akan celaka. Apa kalian mengerti!"

"Chaesunghamnida."

Seorang remaja membungkuk, di hadapan mereka.

"Sekarang minta maaf!"

Jangan pikir suara keras penuh nasehat itu keluar dari bibir merah delima milik JaeJoong, tidak bukan. Saat ini JaeJoong malah melupakan rasa sakitnya, dan melihat takjup pada namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, terpana melihat Yunho sedang memarahi para remaja yang menunduk merasa bersalah.

Lagi, jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

Sakitnya menguap begitu saja, terbawa hembusan angin musim semi.

Matanya menangkap sosok Yunho, seolah hanya dia dan Yunho yang berdiri di taman itu, tak ada para gadis yang memandangi Yunho, tak ada remaja yang menabraknya tadi. JaeJoong sampai tak sadar bahwa remaja itu sudah meminta maaf padanya dan pergi dari hadapan mereka. Sungguh, matanya hanya terfokus pada Yunho seorang.

"Joongie, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Yunho, JaeJoong tak merespon. Matanya lekat memandangi Yunho.

Dan,

**cup**

.

.

JaeJoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya yang tadi sempat ditempelkan pada bibir tebal dihadapannya. Dia menatap Yunho yang hanya bereaksi dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Mereka diam sesaat, sampai akhirnya JaeJoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Joongie, gawat sepertinya aku sakit."

Seruan Yunho yang terdengar panik membuat JaeJoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pada namja jangkung di hadapannya. Yunho mengamit lengan kanan JaeJoong dengan cepat lalu menempelkannya di atas dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya bersembunyi. Namja cantik itu dapat merasakan degup jantung Yunho yang berdentum dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Yunho.

JaeJoong tertegun, diam dan takut-takut menantap mata elang tajam itu.

"Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Apa aku sakit, Joongie? Apa kau barusan menularkan penyakit padaku? Apa karena tabrakan itu lalu kau sakit, dan kau menularkannya padaku?" Tanya Yunho.

Ah.

JaeJoong langsung saja mengingat kejadian barusan. JaeJoong merutuk pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya mencuri ciuman dari Yunho. Wajah JaeJoong jadi memerah karena mengingatnya.

"Joongie, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Yunho ketika tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari JaeJoong. Yunho memperhatikan namja di hadapannya.

"Ommo. Apa kau juga sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya sendiri di dada kiri JaeJoong, dan merasakan detak jantung JaeJoong yang begitu cepat.

"Jantungmu juga berdetak sangat cepat. Sepertinya kau juga sakit, kita harus ke dokter sekarang."

Tak sempat menolak atau mencegah Yunho, namja tampan yang memiliki tenaga kuat itu sudah menyeretnya, berlari dari tempat tersebut, mereka sampai tidak sempat membereskan keranjang pinkik yang beberapa isinya tercecer ke lantai akibat terlepas dari genggaman JaeJoong saat dirinya tertabrak sepeda tadi.

Yunho langsung menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari tempat terakhir mereka berdiri tadi. Dia langsung memasuki mobil, mengagetkan Baek _ahjussi _yang berada di dalamnya.

"Baek _ahjussi_, kita kerumah sakit sekarang. _Palli.. palli_, aku dan Joongie sedang sakit." Suruh Yunho pada supirnya dengan suara paniknya. Baek _ahjussi_ terlihat heran, baru saja majikan dan gurunya turun dari mobil sekarang sudah kembali lagi. Tanpa bertanya lagi, dia langsung menstarter mobilnya ketika mendengar kata 'sakit' terlontar dari mulut Yunho.

"_Nee_, Tuan."

Dan mobil itu pun berjalan dengan cepat.

"Yu-Yun."

"_Nee_?"

"A-aku tidak sakit, maksudku, kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit."

"Joongie tenang saja _nee_, kita pasti akan sembuh, Joongie tak perlu khawatir. Dokter Lee sangat hebat, dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan kita."

Yunho mengenggam erat tangan JaeJoong seperti ingin meyakinkan JaeJoong bahwa mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. JaeJoong mendesah pelan, tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar konyol.

.

.

Yunho langsung menyeret JaeJoong untuk berlari di lorong rumah sakit begitu mereka tiba di sana. Melangkah menuju ruang dokter keluarga Jung. Untunglah sang dokter sedang ada di ruangannya dan sedang tidak ada pasien, hingga begitu Yunho mendobrak pintu ruangan itu, tak ada yang terganggu karena ulahnya tersebut, hanya sang dokter saja yang terlonjak kaget.

"Yunho?" Pekik sang Dokter.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Yunho berdiri di hadapan sang dokter dengan kacamata tipisnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu tergesa-gesa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya dokter Lee melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat panik.

"Nee, _ahjussi_. Cepat periksa kami berdua, sepertinya kami sakit." Jawab Yunho.

Dokter Lee memperhatikan dua orang yang ada di hadapannya, Yunho yang terlihat panik dan seorang namja cantik yang tidak dia kenal, menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kalian rasakan?" Tanya dokter Lee.

"Eum, tadi Joongie menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Lalu setelah itu jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, terus wajah Joongie tiba-tiba memerah, dan Jantung Joongie juga berdetak sangat cepat."

Dokter Lee terpukau mendengar betapa lancar Yunho menjelaskan situasi padanya, namun penjelasan Yunho juga membuatnya membuka mulutnya, lebih tepatnya terbengong-bengong mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Yunho.

Pandangan matanya bergantian memandang Yunho dan JaeJoong. Kemudian saat JaeJoong makin menundukkan wajahnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, tawa nyaring sang dokter menggema memenuhi ruangan, mungkin juga terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

Dan Yunho.

Jangan ditanya, namja berwajah kecil itu hanya bisa menampakkan wajah bingungnya karena sang dokter tak kunjung memeriksa dirinya dan malah tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Owh Tuhanku

Ini benar-benar memalukan.

JaeJoong terus berujar dalam hatinya.

Menggerutu karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Malu pada kesahalpahaman Yunho.

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

.

.

**Te. Be. Ce**

**.**

.

.

Catatan :

Persamaan dan Perbedaan ADHD dengan Autisme secara umum :

Persamaan :

- Pada dasarnya Autisme dan ADHD sama-sama merupakan bentuk gangguan perkembangan pada diri indivdu.

- Keduanya sama-sama gangguan kesehatan mental

Oleh sebab itu ditemukan beberapa kasus dimana seorang anak memiliki kedua gangguan tersebut.

Perbedaan :

- Anak autis cenderung fokus pada dunianya sendiri sehingga tidak ada perhatian/in-atensif ketika diajak komunikasi.

- Anak ADHD/hiperaktif cenderung tidak mau diam sehingga tidak ada perhatian/in-atensif ketika diajak komunikasi.

(sumber : www . gelombangotak. com)


	5. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**.**

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

"Joongie"

Pagi itu, Yunho menyapa JaeJoong seperti biasanya. JaeJoong tersenyum canggung menanggapi sapaan muridnya, dan lebih memilih tak menyahut. Teringat kembali kejadian kemarin, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga bibirnya berakhir di atas bibir Yunho, dan_ namja_ itu menyeretnya di rumah sakit karena salah paham, mengira jantungnya berdebar karena sakit.

Setelah di tertawakan habis-habisan oleh Dokter Lee, akhirnya acara ke tamanpun di batalkan, lagipula keranjang piknik yang berisi bekal makan siang mereka juga tertinggal di taman dalam keadaan isinya jatuh berserakan. Yunho langsung mengantar JaeJoong ke apartemennya, menyuruh gurunya itu beristirahat, karena dia tidak ingin JaeJoong sakit. Astaga. Kejadian itu tidak akan pernah di lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Sekarang, saat dia masih shock dan malu akan hal tersebut, Yunho dengan santainya datang, berjalan riang dan memanggilnya seperti biasa.

"Ups, _mianhae_ aku memanggilmu Joongie lagi." Sambungnya, begitu dia tiba di hadapan gurunya, JaeJoong memalingkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Eum, tak apa, masuklah, 10 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"_Nee_."

Yunho meninggalkan JaeJoong, lagi-lagi dalam keadaan jantung JaeJoong yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Mr. Jung memberi salam, menitipkan Yunho kembali padanya karena dia harus berada di kantor hingga malam. Seperti biasa, JaeJoong menyanggupinya.

.

.

Sore hari menjelang.

Seperti kata Mr. Jung tadi pagi, dia belum menjemput Yunho di sekolah sampai saat ini, akan ada beberapa jam lagi sampai beliau menjemput putra semata wayangnya. Dan JaeJoong saat ini terlalu gugup bahkan untuk berada satu ruangan dengan posisi duduk yang berjauhan dengan Yunho. Sungguh memikirkah kelakuannya sendiri kemarin, sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dan sekarang malu untuk berduaan dengan Yunho.

"Yunnie-ah, hari ini bagaimana kalau kau melukis bersama dengan Junsu _songsaenim_?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Bolehkah?" Mata Yunho berbinar, dia suka sekali melukis, dan tentu tak akan melewatkan acara melukisnya bersama dengan guru yang sering di panggilnya '_songsaenim _pantat bebek' itu.

"Eum, boleh. Tadi aku sudah memintanya untuk mengajarimu melukis, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Yunho bersemangat.

"_Jja_, sekarang pergilah ke ruang melukis, Junsu _songsaenim_ sedang menunggumu disana."

"_Arraso_."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dengan semangat.

"Jika sudah selesai, kembalilah kesini, _nee_."

"_Nee_."

Yunho menjawab sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

JaeJoong mendesah lega, begitu _namja_ bermata setajam elang itu pergi dari kelas, membiarkannya sendirian dengan perasaan campur aduk, sedikit lega dengan kepergian Yunho. Tadi pagi dia memang meminta Junsu- kawannya, meluangkan waktu sejenak setelah pulang sekolah untuk mengajari atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menemani Yunho melukis, paling tidak Yunho bisa belajar banyak tentang melukis dari Junsu yang memang _notabene_ nya adalah seoarang pelukis, pekerjaan utamanya selain guru melukis yang menjadi pekerjaan sampingannya di sekolah ini, sekolah milik keluarganya.

.

.

Pekerjaan JaeJoong di depan notebooknya terganggu karena cahaya yang menerobos dari luar meredup, hingga ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Di lirik sebuah jam yang bertengger di salah satu sudut dinding kelas, sudah pukul enam sore. JaeJoong merapihkan kertas yang berserakan di mejanya, mematikan notebooknya.

"Kemana, Yunnie? Kenapa belum kembali?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, sudah dua jam lebih namja itu pergi dari kelas ke ruang lukis.

JaeJoong memasukkan berkas dan notebooknya ke dalam tas. Kemudian keluar ruang kelas, berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan lampu yang sudah menyala. Ruang lukis ada di ujung lorong di lantai 2, sayup JaeJoong bisa mendengar suara gelak tawa. JaeJoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran pada suara tawa yang terdengar, suara tawa yang salah satunya adalah milik Junsu- kawannya sejak masa sekolah dulu.

JaeJoong membuka pintu geser ruang lukis, dan matanya kembali terpana, melihat Yunho dan Junsu duduk berdekatan, di depan Yunho ada sebuah kanvas yang sudah ternodai indah dengan cat minyak, mereka berdua sedang berbincang dan tertawa. Saking asiknya mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, mereka sampai tidak sadar JaeJoong masuk ke ruang tersebut. Desiran aneh kembali terasa, tapi bukan desiran yang membuatnya gugup dan nyaman, desiran ini membuanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Yunnie, ayo pulang."

Entah kenapa, suara JaeJoong meninggi.

"Ah, JaeJoong-ah, kau mengagetkanku."

_See_. Bahkan Junsu tak sadar kalau sudah beberapa waktu lalu JaeJoong memasuki kelas. Namja tampan di dekat Junsu juga sama kagetnya dengan guru lukisnya. JaeJoong mendengus kesal, mendapati keterkejutan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang."

Junsu mengerenyit. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ada apa dengan JaeJoong, _namja_ androgini itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan berbicara dengan ketus.

"_Nee_, Yunnie sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa lagi Junchan, aku pulang dulu."

Yunho bangkit, setelah membungkuk sekilas pada Junsu, dia langsung menghampiri JaeJoong yang berwajah lebih masam daripada tadi ketika dia datang. JaeJoong langsung melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi pada Junsu.

Sejak kapan Yunho punya panggilan khusus untuk Junsu?

Rupanya pertanyaan itulah yang membuat wajahnya masam saat ini, tidak terima mungkin? Yunho memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan seakrab itu.

Kim JaeJoong, apakah kau sedang cemburu?

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, Joongie? Bukannya _Appa_ baru menjemput jam 8 malam nanti?" Tanya Yunho, dia mencoba mengimbangi langkah Jaejoong yang tergesa-gesa, sesekali _namja _cantik itu menghentakkan langkahnya.

"Ke apartemenku, kita menunggu _Appa_mu disana saja." Jawab JaeJoong.

"Benarkah? Asik."

Yunho bersenandung senang, pertama kalinya JaeJoong mengajak ke apartemennya, sebelumnya dia hanya mengantar gurunya itu sampai di depan gedung apartemen saja, atau lebih sering JaeJoong yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Mereka berjalan kaki dari sekolah ke apartemen JaeJoong selama 15 menit lamanya. JaeJoong masih menampakkan wajah kusutnya, mungkin kelelahan karena pekerjaannya ataupun karena yang lainnya- perasaan tidak nyaman yang hinggap di hatinya karena melihat tawa Yunho bersama Junsu tadi.

Apartemen JaeJoong terletak di lantai 3 gedung tersebut. Mereka menaiki lift untuk sampai disana. Beberapa orang berpapasan dengannya menyapa JaeJoong, dan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya saja, begitu mata orang asing bertubrukan dengan pandangannya.

303

Adalah nomer apartemen JaeJoong.

Mereka masuk ke dalam, Yunho melepaskan sepatunya, dan masuk dengan riang ke dalam. JaeJoong masih diam, dia meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa panjang berwarna caramel. Yunho melakukan hal yang sama, meletakkan tas ranselnya, lalu menghempaskan dirinya di samping JaeJoong.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Yunho.

JaeJoong diam.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, katakan padaku kau marah kenapa?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Dia tidak nyaman karena JaeJoong sedaritadi mendiaminya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya lelah." Jawab JaeJoong sekenanya.

Yunho mengerenyit. Dia meraih tasnya, mengambil rubik dari tasnya. Lalu dia menyandarkan punggungnya kembali di sandaran sofa, tangan kanannya menyusup ke belakang tengkuk JaeJoong, mengiring kepala JaeJoong untuk bersandar ke bahunya.

"Kalau begitu Joongie tidur saja, 30 menit lagi Yunnie akan membangunkan Joongie, Joongie harus membuatkan Yunnie makanan untuk bayaran karena Yunnie sudah meminjamkan bahu Yunnie."

JaeJoong tersenyum, kesalnya menguap begitu saja entah kemana, rasanya nyaman dan kantuknya tiba-tiba datang ketika tangan Yunho yang merangkul pundaknya mengelus kepalanya perlahan, belum lagi lagu _lullaby_ yang mengalun indah dari bibir tebal Yunho. Dia langsung terlelap, mungkin dia memang benar-benar lelah.

.

.

Ruangan yang di desain sedemikian rupa hingga membuat orang yang berada di dalamnya merasa nyaman, saat ini di penuhi oleh gelak tawa dari seorang namja bersuara _husky_. Tawanya meledak sesaat setelah sepupu sekaligus klien yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya menceritakan tentang kejadian beberapa hari belakangan, terhitung sehari sejak ia datang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Jung.

Yunho mendengus, kesal ditertawakan oleh Yoochun. Tahu begini tadi dia tidak akan bercerita soal jantung yang berdebar-debar setelah di cium oleh JaeJoong lalu dia menarik gurunya ke dokter Lee untuk di periksa karena ia tak ingin mereka berdua terserang penyakit mematikan. Yunho tahu salah satu organ penting yang di miliki manusia adalah jantung. Jika jantung sudah bermasalah bisa merambat ke penyakit lainnya, dan dia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi padanya dan gurunya. Tapi, Yoochun malah menertawakan kekhawatirannya.

Belum lagi, Yunho menceritakan bagaimana tingkah laku JaeJoong yang belakangan jadi kelihatan sering kesal dan marah. Yunho selalu mendapati wajah _songsaenim_nya itu di tekuk, dan aura tak bersahabat terpancar dari wajah cantiknya saat ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Junsu untuk melukis dan meninggalkan JaeJoong sendiri di kelas, jika Mr. Jung- sang _Appa_ terlambat menjemputnya. Lagipula Junsu mengatakan bahwa JaeJoong sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi Yunho sengaja tak mengganggunya, tak ingin membuat JaeJoong semakin lelah.

Yoochun menghentikan tawanya, perutnya sudah terasa sakit dan agak keram. Pipinya pun sudah pegal karena olah raga wajah yang kelewat batas. Ia menyeka air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya. Memandang adik sepupunya serius.

"Lalu?" Dan hanya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, menanyakan kelanjutan dari cerita lucu yang membuatnya terbahak.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena Yoochun tak henti tertawa, dan malah memintanya bercerita terus.

"Lalu, tadi sebelum ke sini, Joongie menanyakan padaku apakah besok aku mau ikut dengannya ke kampusnya seperti minggu lalu. Aku jawab aku tidak mau, aku ingin melukis saja dengan Junchan, setelah itu dia mendiamkanku, lama sekali. Ya sudah aku pergi saja menemui Junchan daripada bosan. Waktu pulang dia malah terus saja cemberut dan menghentakkan kakinya waktu berjalan."

Yoochun kembali terbahak.

"Aku jadi bingung, _hyung_. Sebenarnya yang murid itu siapa yang guru itu siapa. Joongie jadi seperti anak kecil sekarang."

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengingat bagaimana sikap JaeJoong padanya beberapa hari ini, tepatnya setelah kejadian dimana dia menyeret guru cantiknya itu ke rumah sakit. Kalau di pikir-pikir Joongienya jadi lebih kekanakkan dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Yoochun tertawa, kali ini air matanya sampai keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Sesi pertemuan mereka hari ini di dominasi oleh cerita Yunho dan tawa nyaring sang psikiater yang membahana. Dan Yoochun dapat menyimpulkan satu hal lagi tentang JaeJoong, serta sedikit tentang Yunho.

.

.

Hari terakhir sekolah di minggu ini.

Yunho sepertinya mulai serius belajar melukis bersama Junsu. Sejak melihat kedekatan kedua orang itu, terlebih Yunho yang memiliki panggilan khusus untuk Junsu, JaeJoong selalu berada di tempat kedua orang itu belajar melukis. Dia jadi tidak suka membiarkan Junsu dan Yunho berduaan, padahal sebelumnya dia sendiri yang menyuruh muridnya itu untuk belajar dengan Junsu, seolah dia menyesali keputusannya itu.

Seperti saat ini, dia memboyong notebook dan laporannya ke taman di dekat sekolah mereka. Junsu dan Yunho sedang sama-sama melukis, tampilan objek anak-anak yang sedang bermain di bak pasir di taman itu. Sesekali mata JaeJoong melirik pada dua orang yang duduk di rerumputan membelakanginya, sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di bangku taman. Bibirnya akan refleks mengerucut jika suara tawa terdengar dari Yunho dan Junsu.

Entah kenapa dia tidak suka. Sama sekali tidak suka melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya dia menarik Yunho dan berdiam diri saja di apartemennya, menghabiskan waktu berdua atau seperti dulu, bersama di dalam kelas berdua saja dengan Yunho. Dia jadi merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Ugh, aku juga bisa melukis walau tidak sebagus Junsu." Gerutuan itu keluar begitu saja dari si pemilik bibir merah yang telinganya tak sengaja mendengar tawa dan candaan terlontar dari dua orang itu- lagi.

JaeJoong menekan keyboard notebooknya agak keras, menyentaknya sesekali. Dia merasa kesal saat ini, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang senantiasa mengerucut sejak tadi. Sampai tak sadar Junsu meninggalkan kanvas dan kuasnya, dan sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"Hei, kau tampak kacau, ada apa denganmu?"

Sedikit tersentak, dia memandang Junsu.

"Ah- ani, tidak apa-apa." Jawab JaeJoong, disembunyikan kesalnya dengan cepat.

"Apa ada masalah dengan tesismu?" Tanya Junsu lagi

"Tidak. Semuanya lancar." Jawab JaeJoong, memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk menutupi kesal yang timbul entah karena apa, eum- cemburu mungkin?

Mereka berdua terdiam, mata bulat itu mengamati Junsu yang sedang tersenyum menatap Yunho, dia kembali mendengus.

"Apa melukisnya sudah selesai?" Tanya JaeJoong, berusaha menarik perhatian Junsu dari Yunho. Tapi _namja_ imut itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dikerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Yunho sangat berbakat. Kau tahu, di rumahnya dulu dia punya studio melukisnya sendiri. Dia sangat suka melukis pemandangan seperti ini, pernah suatu ketika dia melukis di pinggir jalan sampai di marahi oleh polisi, dia ingin melukis kondisi di jalanan, lucu sekali."

Kelopak mata itu membulat mendengar cerita Junsu. Bagaimana mungkin guru lukis di sekolahnya tahu tentang Yunho sampai begitu banyak, sementara dia yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai orang yang paling deket dengan Yunho- setelah Mr. Jung dan Yoochun saja tidak tahu cerita tersebut.

"Yunho menceritakannya padaku kemarin." Junsu berbicara seakan menjawab pertanyaan di benak JaeJoong yang tak pernah terlontar padanya. JaeJoong mengangguk, menanggapi.

"Oh iya, minggu besok aku akan mengajak Yunho ke pameran lukisan di Seoul."

Mungkin setelah ini JaeJoong harus mengenakan masker untuk perawatan wajahnya agar tetap cantik tanpa kerutan karena sedari tadi dia terus saja mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

Sabtu siang, seperti janjinya pada Mr. Jung agar meluangkan waktu lebih untuk mengajari Yunho, JaeJoong sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Jung, tepatnya di kamar Yunho, duduk di karpet tebal yang pemukaannya halus, dengan meja kayu di tengahnya. Beberapa buah buku terbuka diatas meja, _namja_ berwajah kecil tampak serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berikan oleh JaeJoong. Ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya agar dia bisa bermain dengan bebas setelah itu.

Retina JaeJoong mengamati Yunho dengan seksama. Dia selalu suka memperhatikan wajah Yunho ketika namja tampan itu sedang serius melakukan sesuatu.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil JaeJoong, sikunya bertumpu pada meja dan dia menopang dagunya.

"Eum."

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Junsu?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Junchan?"

JaeJoong mendengus kesal, tak suka jika Yunho memanggil orang lain seakrab itu terlebih sekarang dia sedang berdua saja dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu, dia itu gurumu."

Yunho meletakkan pensilnya, ditatap JaeJoong yang terlihat marah.

"Waeyo? Ini sedang tidak di sekolah. Kalau di depan teman-teman aku akan memanggilnya _Songsaenim_ sama sepertimu, aku memanggilmu Joongie, begitu juga dengannya Junchan, dia memperbolehkanku memanggilnya begitu."

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilnya seakrab itu."

Sedetik kemudian JaeJoong mengutuk ucapannya sendiri yang terlontar begitu saja tanpa dipikirkan kembali.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk bergaul dan mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Sekarang kenapa kau malah tidak suka aku akrab dengan Junchan?"

Skak mat.

JaeJoong tak mampu menjawab.

Benar kata Yunho. JaeJoong selalu mengajarkan dan membantunya untuk mampu bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak di sekitarnya. Sekarang ketika Yunho sudah mampu berinteraksi dengan orang lain, kenapa dia harus marah dan merasa tidak suka? Seharusnya dia merasa senang karena berhasil membuat Yunho mau keluar dari lingkarannya.

Yunho meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya, membiarkan JaeJoong berkecamuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengakhiri kegiatan menulis di atas kertas, lalu melempar pensilnya begitu saja ke meja hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup untuk membuat JaeJoong kembali ke alam nyata.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"_Nee_."

Yunho beringsut ke atas kasurnya, mengambil rubik di nakas mejanya dan memainkannya, sementara JaeJoong memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Yunho dengan cepat, bukan karena malas mengoreksi, tapi karena semua jawaban Yunho untuk setiap soal yang dia berikan sudah tepat, padahal JaeJoong memberikan soal untuk tingkat tiga di sekolah mereka.

JaeJoong menyusul Yunho duduk di atas kasur.

"Yunnie." Panggilan itu keluar dari bibir JaeJoong dengan nada manja yang dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa bisa keluar. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari rubik dan memandang JaeJoong dengan tangan yang masih tetap memutar-butar balok warna itu.

"_Nee_?"

"Benarkah besok kau mau pergi ke pameran lukisan bersama Junsu?"

Mata sipit itu berbinar seketika mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir JaeJoong. Dia sangat suka jika seseorang sudah mengajaknya bicara soal lukisan.

"_Nee_, Junchan besok akan mengajakku ke pameran di Seoul. Junchan bilang besok kami akan naik bus ke sana, lalu sedikit berjalan melewati taman yang besar, dan sampai di tempat pameran. Lalu kami akan makan siang bersama, Junchan bilang ada restoran yang sangat enak di sekitar sana. Ah- lalu aku akan di kenalkan dengan pelukisnya juga."

Jujur, kali ini JaeJoong sangat jujur pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak suka cara Yunho yang menceritakan kegiatan yang akan dia dan Junsu lakukan besok. Dia tentu saja tidak rela membiarkan Yunho berdua saja dengan Junsu. Wajah cantiknya merengut.

"Besok aku ikut." Putusnya.

"Joongie mau ikut?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan binar mata yang kini bertambah cerah.

Dianggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan cepat.

Spontan, Yunho memeluk tubuh JaeJoong yang lebih kecil darinya. Dia menguncang-guncang kekanan ke kiri saking senangnya. Yunho sangat senang, karena beberapa hari ini dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengganggu JaeJoong. Junsu mengatakan padanya bahwa guru cantiknya itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang sangat berat, jadi dia tidak boleh mengganggu JaeJoong. Yunho tentu saja tidak mau membuat JaeJoong kerepotan dan akhirnya sakit, terlebih dia ingat kalau degup jantung yang biasa membuatnya tenang ketika merasakannya, minggu lalu berdetak dengan keras, dia tak ingin gurunya harus di seret kembali ke rumah sakit. Oleh sebab itulah, Yunho belakangan ini jadi lebih dekat dengan Junsu, guru lukisnya itu sengaja meluangkan waktu untuknya belajar melukis, jadi dia bisa belajar sekalian mengurangi beban JaeJoong.

.

.

Tapi keputusannya itu mungkin kurang tepat tapi sekaligus sangat tepat.

Saat ini dia sudah berada di depan kediaman keluarga Jung. Ada sang psikiater- Yoochun, guru lukis- Junsu, tak lupa Mr. Jung yang sedang tertawa bersama mereka.

"Ah, Joongie sudah datang."

Mata tajam itulah yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan JaeJoong, ia berlari sedikit menghampiri gurunya yang saat ini malah terpaku melihat penampilan Yunho yang terlihat sangat keren dengan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya karena JaeJoong tak bereaksi mendengar ucapannya, dia mengamit tangan JaeJoong dan menariknya mendekati ketiga orang lainnya.

"_Kkaja_, kami sudah menunggu dari tadi, Yoochun _hyung_ akan ikut bersama kita, jadi hari ini kita akan naik mobil." Celoteh Yunho. Mau tak mau JaeJoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho demi kesopanan untuk menyapa Mr. Jung, Yoochun dan Junsu.

Malam setelah JaeJoong pulang, Yunho memeritahu sang _hyung _kalau esok harinya dia akan pergi ke pameran bersama Junsu dan JaeJoong. Karena penasaran melihat seperti apa guru lukis Yunho, dan penasaran terhadap reaksi yang ditimbulkan JaeJoong akibat kedekatan Junsu dan Yunho, diapun memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung, sekalian memastikan suatu hal.

Setelah berpamitan pada Mr. Jung.

Mereka bergegas pergi. Yoochun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sementara disampingnya seorang namja cantik sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tadi dia dipaksa Yunho untuk duduk di depan- samping kemudi, karena Yunho ingin berbincang dengan Junsu mengenai lukisan, jadilah di jok belakang kedua orang itu duduk dan membuat si cantik cemberut sedaritadi.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan agar tak ada yang melihat atau mendengarnya. Dia melihat gelagat JaeJoong itu. Gejala awal dari JaeJoong itu membuat dia menarik satu kesimpulan akan dugaannya terhadap cerita yang di dengar dari Yunho tentang guru cantiknya.

.

.

JaeJoong menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya turun dari mobil Yoochun ke dalam pameran lukisan. Ah- jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut, sepertinya dia benar-benar harus melakukan perawatan wajah secepatnya agar tidak terdapat kerutan akibat kegiatan di wajahnya beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa daritadi _hyung_ terlihat senang?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan nada kesalnya, kali ini Yoochun gagal menyembunyikan kekehan gelinya.

Yoochun mengerjap tak menduga kalau JaeJoong akan bertanya demikian, dia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Lalu kenapa daritadi kau terlihat kesal?" Yoochun malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak kesal." Jawab JaeJoong.

"Kau cemburu, eoh?" Tanya Yoochun, digerakkan kepalanya hingga dagunya menunjuk pada Junsu dan Yunho yang berjalan di depan mereka tampak asik memperhatikan banyak lukisan, berpindah dari lukisan satu ke lukisan yang lainnya.

Yoochun terkekeh lagi melihat gelagat yang di tunjukkan JaeJoong. Salah tingkah, gugup, wajah memerah, bibir mengerucut, dan bicara tergagap.

"A-aku? Cemburu? _Hyung _bercanda? Untuk apa aku cemburu hanya karena melihat Yunho dan Junsu seperti itu?"

JaeJoong membekap mulutnya sendiri, dia salah bicara dan sudah pasti seorang psikiater yang memang sudah terbiasa dan diharuskan peka pada keadaan disekitarnya itu dapat dengan mudah menyadari kebodohannya, terbukti sekarang Yoochun sedang tertawa keras, hingga beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikannya, suasana pameran lukisan yang tenang mendadak gaduh karena Yoochun yang tertawa dan JaeJoong yang terpekik untuk menghentikan tawa itu, dia benar-benar malu.

Mereka tampak asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Yoochun terus saja menyindir JaeJoong dan JaeJoong terus saja mengelak dengan wajah merahnya. Mereka tidak sadar kalau di depan mereka, sepasang mata elang memperhatikan mereka, dengan hati yang berdenyut aneh.

.

.

"Yunnie apa kau menyukai Junsu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir merah pemilik suara lembut itu.

Yunho mendongak, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menatap JaeJoong dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Junchan sangat baik, dia melukis dengan keren, dan dia suka tertawa, Yunnie tidak bosan jika bersama dengannya." Dan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Yunho, membuat seorang namja androgini dirundung kesedihan, wajahnya berubah masam.

"Lalu kau lebih menyukai siapa? Aku atau Junsu?" Tak gentar mencoba, JaeJoong bertanya dengan harapan Yunho akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu sesuai apa yang diinginkannya. JaeJoong menatap Yunho lekat, menanti jawaban dengan jantung yang- eum- berdebar aneh.

Yunho terdiam, berpikir keras, JaeJoong mendengus, mengapa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu saja memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir lama, seolah menegaskan kalau dia memang hanya memiliki sedikit arti bagi Yunho.

Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari muridmu itu, Kim JaeJoong?

"Aku menyukai kalian berdua."

JaeJoong mendesah kecewa. Sudah dia duga, jadi Yunho menganggapnya hanya sebagai gurunya saja, sama seperti Junsu. Hati terdalamnya menginginkan lebih dari itu, walau ia masih terus menyangkalnya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka waktu Joongie dekat dan tertawa dengan Yoochun _hyung_. Yunnie sepertinya harus menemui dokter Lee, karena setiap kali melihat Joongie dan Yoochun _hyung_, jantung Yunnie jadi sakit."

Mata sayu jadi berbinar seketika mendengar sambungan kalimat yang terlontar dari Yunho.

"Be-"

"Yoo…. _Mianhae_ kalian menunggu lama."

Baru saja JaeJoong ingin bertanya memastikan ucapan Yunho barusan, tapi Yoochun sudah keburu datang bersama Junsu dan menyela ucapannya. JaeJoong cemberut, lupa kalau saat ini dia masih bersama Junsu dan Yoochun di kafe yang memang terletak di gedung yang sama dengan pameran lukisan itu berlangsung.

"_Kkaja_, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang pelukis." Kata Junsu, Yunho langsung berdiri menimbulkan derikkan dari kursi yang barusan didudukinya karena menggesek ubin lantai cafe dengan keras.

JaeJoong langsung cemberut, mengutuk kedatangan Yoochun dan Junsu, baru saja dia akan menanyakan lebih jauh perasaan Yunho, tapi terpotong karena kedatangan mereka.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu. Apa kami datang terlalu cepat?" Goda Yoochun, JaeJoong mencibir lalu berjalan gontai mengikuti dua orang yang lebih dulu berjalan dengan riang. Yoochun terus menggoda JaeJoong sepanjang jalan, tapi tiba-tiba seorang _namja _bertubuh tinggi menghentikannya dengan menarik tangan JaeJoong.

"_Hyung_, jangan mengganggu Joongie terus, lihat Joongie sudah sangat kesal."

Yoochun menghentikan tawa yang tadi keluar karena lagi-lagi berhasil mengolok-olok JaeJoong, terkesiap melihat reaksi tak terduga dari Yunho.

"_Hyung _jalan dengan Junchan saja di depan." Yunho melangkah ke belakang Yoochun dan mendorong punggung _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu hingga sejajar dengan Junsu. Dan sekarang dua orang yang berada di depan hanya bisa melongo saja melihat tingkah Yunho. Namja tampan itu malah sekarang menggenggam tangan JaeJoong dengan erat, sedangkan si cantik malah terlihat malu-malu.

"_kkaja_. Jalan lagi, Junchan."

"Eh, _nee_."

"Ck. Dasar posesif." Gerutuan Yoochun hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Berhasil lolos dari keterkejutannya pada tingkah tak biasa yang ditunjukkan Yunho terlebih reaksi JaeJoong terhadap sikap Yunho, Junsu meneruskan langkahnya bersama Yoochun, membimbing tiga orang itu untuk melangkah melewati lorong yang dindingnya di penuhi dengan lukisan indah. Menekan rasa penasaran yang nanti pasti akan tersalurkan dengan memberondong pertanyaan pada JaeJoong.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ berkumis tipis dengan sedikit jenggot di dagunya, berpakaian kasual ialah orang yang saat ini berada di depan keempat orang tersebut. Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, Junsu memperkenalkan pelukis bernama Park Minjae itu pada tiga orang lainnya.

"Dia adalah murid di sekolahku, _hyung_. Dia sangat suka melukis, kau harus melihat lukisannya lain kali." Kata Junsu.

"Ah, begitukah."

Hanya itu tanggapan _namja_ tersebut, memandang Yunho dengan tatapan meremehkan padahal Yunho sudah mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah berseri-seri, tapi tak di sambut oleh pelukis ternama itu. JaeJoong mendelik tak suka pada keangkuhan sang pelukis. Dengan bibir mengerucut, Yunho menarik kembali tangannya, Junsu sampai heran pada sikap orang yang selalu dihormatinya tersebut.

"Ah-eum, maaf sepertinya aku harus ke toilet lagi." Junsu memegangi perutnya dan berlari pergi,

"Tunggu, aku juga." Yoochun menyusulnya dengan langkah yang tak kalah cepat, nyaris berlari tapi tidak berlari.

Aigo. Sepertinya makanan di cafe tidak cocok untuk dua orang itu, ini sudah kali ke tiga mereka masuk ke toilet setelah makan siang tadi. Beruntung tadi pagi JaeJoong membuat bekal, jadi dia dan Yunho tidak memesan makanan cafe. JaeJoong tentu tak ingin Yunho makan sembarangan oleh karena itu dia sudah siap sedia membawa bekal.

.

.

"Benarkah _ahjussi_, yang melukis banyak lukisan disini?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah berbinar tampak sangat antusias.

"Yeah." Minjae menaikkan kedua bahunya tak acuh.

"Aku sangat menyukai lukisanmu. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku juga suka melukis, suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa membuat pameran seperti ini."

"Cih-"

Pelukis itu mendecih, JaeJoong mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam, mendelik tak suka pada Minjae, padahal sebelumnya Junsu mengatakan bahwa _namja_ itu sangat ramah dan bersahabat, tapi yang dilihatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapan Junsu.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu mana bisa membuat pameran. Jangan terlalu tinggi bermimpi."

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut pedas Minjae.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" JaeJoong membentak Minjae, Yunho kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa kau juga idiot seperti dia, hingga tidak memahami ucapanku?" Balas Minjae.

JaeJoong menggeram kesal, sangat kesal ingin sekali dia memukul wajah angkuh pelukis itu, dia tak tahu menahu soal lukisan, dia tak tahu pelukis dihadapannya ini terkenal atau tidak, yang jelas dia profesional karena sudah berhasil membuat pameran besar di pusat kota, tapi itu tak lantas membuatnya bisa merendahkan orang lain, bukan?

"Memangnya kau siapa, eoh? Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia- mereka, juga manusia seperti mu, mereka hanya tidak punya hal yang kau punya, bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya saja menghina mereka."

"Rupanya selain idiot kau juga gila ya, padahal kau cukup menarik, cih. Sayang sekali."

"Kau-"

Gerakan tangan JaeJoong yang sudah siap melayang memukul pelukis itu, terhenti karena Yunho mendadak berdiri di depannya, diantara dirinya dan Minjae. Yunho tersenyum tulus pada pelukis itu, lalu membungkuk sedikit, dan tersenyum lagi setelah meneggakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku pasti bisa membuat pameran, nanti kau datang ya. Sekarang, kami pergi dulu." Melayangkan senyuman sekali lagi, lalu menarik JaeJoong keluar dari tempat itu. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju tempat parkir. Geraman kesal JaeJoong sudah berubah menjadi isak tangis sejak Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menjauh.

.

.

"Joongie."

Area parkir yang luas di halaman gedung pameran, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Yunho menuntun JaeJoong bersandar pada tepi mobil Yoochun. Dia sentuh lembut dagu JaeJoong, hingga kepala itu mendongak, menyuguhkan pemandangan penuh air mata. Dia tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi guru cantiknya. Mengamit tangan kanan JaeJoong, meletakkan telapak lembut itu di atas dadanya yang terbungkus kemeja biru bercorak kotak-kotak.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Mata Yunho mengerjap berkali-kali, lelehan air mata masih membasahi pipi JaeJoong tanpa mampu di bendungnya.

"Jantungku berdetak, seperti biasa, tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Jantungku sakit saat melihatmu seperti ini, ku mohon berhenti menangis. Joongie tak mau aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk di operasi karena sakit jantung kan?"

Mau tak mau JaeJoong terkekeh disela tangisnya mendengar ucapan polos seorang Jung Yunho.

"_Mianhae_." Ucapnya, menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau menangis karena _ahjussi_ itu mengataimu bodoh dan gila?" Tanya Yunho, JaeJoong menggeleng cepat, bukan itu penyebab tangis yang tak pernah di perlihatkan pada orang lain itu pecah.

Yunho menggumam kecil, memasang pose berpikir.

"Joongie menangis karena _ahjussi_ itu mengatai Yunnie idiot?" Tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini sebuah anggukan membenarkan perkataan Yunho.

Sungguh, JaeJoong telah terbiasa berada bersama orang-orang yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus. Mereka kerap kali mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil, di hina dan diolok-olok seolah mereka adalah makhluk menjijikan hanya karena mereka sedikit 'berbeda' dari yang lainnya. Mereka yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus juga seorang manusia, mereka tidak perlu di kasihani, mereka hanya perlu mendapatkan perlakuan sama seperti individu lain yang dianggap 'normal'. Tidak bisakah orang-orang memperlakukan mereka dengan baik?

Hatinya miris.

"_Gwenchana_, Yunnie sudah sering mendengarnya. Joongie jangan sedih lagi, _nee_. Nanti Yunnie akan buktikan pada _ahjussi_ itu kalau Yunnie juga bisa membuat pameran lukisan sendiri."

"_Yaksok_?"

JaeJoong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, dia terpukau dan bangga pada kebesaran hati Yunho.

"_Yaksok_."

Yunho mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. Lalu tersenyum, dan

**Cup**

JaeJoong terperangah, membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Hanya beberapa detik memang tapi jantungnya menggila sesaat setelah bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu menumbuk lembut bibir merahnya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga sama sekali.

"Yoochun _hyung_ bilang aku harus sering menciummu, agar kau senang."

Yunho menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. JaeJoong membuka mulutnya, tapi karena terlalu _shock_ tak ada satupun kata yang keluar.

"EHEM."

Dan suara _husky_ itu terdengar lagi.

"Kami mencari kalian, rupanya kalian bermesraan disini."

JaeJoong menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan merah itu di bahu Yunho, tak berani menatap Yoochun terlebih Junsu. Yunho terkekeh, sadar kalau gurunya itu malu- entah karena apa.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa masuk kembali ke dalam gedung pameran. Yunho mengeluh lelah dan ingin tidur di rumah, padahal dia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan pelukis itu dan membuat JaeJoong menangis lagi.

JaeJoong? Jangan tanyakan, sekarang namja cantik itu sedang menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dalam rangkulan hangat Yunho di jok belakang mobil, menyembunyikan malunya karena Yoochun yang terus saja menggodanya dengan olok-olok ditambah Junsu sekarang ikut-ikutan aksi dari sang _cassanova_.

.

.

JaeJoong berguling-gulingan di atas kasur empuk nan nyaman miliknya. Malam sudah larut, tapi dia masih terjaga, matanya terpejam sesaat lalu terbuka lagi, senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar, ingatannya dipenuhi dengan adegan ciuman yang diberikan Yunho dengan alasan untuk membuatnya senang- berputar di otaknya secara _slow motion_. Kakinya kadang dihentakkan, kemudian dia terpekik dan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah dibenamkan di atas bantal. Sungguh tingkahnya saat ini seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia berani bersikap demikian karena sedang sendirian, coba kalau ada orang, pasti sifat tenang dan lembutnya yang muncul.

_Ringtone_ ponsel menghentikan kegiatan 'gila'nya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Yoboseyo_." Sapanya riang.

_"Hai, baby."_

**Deg.**

Lidahnya kelu mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

_"Baby? JaeJoonggie? Joongie."_ Suara dari seberang memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"_Nee_, _Hyu-hyung_."

_"Gwenchana?"_ Tanya sang penelepon.

"_Gwenchana_." Suara JaeJoong bergetar.

_"Aigo. Suaramu bergetar. Kau sedang sakit? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau menjaga kesehatanmu kan?"_ Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi terdengar.

"Ah- _nee, hyung._ Aku- aku hanya lelah." Bohong, tentu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong, dia memang lelah karena berjalan-jalan tadi, tapi bukan itu yang membuat suaranya bergetar sekarang.

_"Begitukah? Pasti penelitianmu membuatmu sering bergadang dan kelelahan. Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit."_

"_Nee, hyung_." sahut JaeJoong dengan suara lemahnya.

_"Jja pergilah tidur sekarang. Jumunseyo, baby. Saranghae."_

Lagi.

Lidah JaeJoong terasa sangat kelu. Seolah membeku atau mendadak memiliki tulang di dalamnya hingga tak bisa dengan lentur di gerakkan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

_"Baby?"_

"N-_nee hyung_, na- _nado saranghae_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**AUTOHOR's POV**

"Joongie."

Berteriak untuk memanggil gurunya yang sedaritadi melamun hingga tersentak, dan mata bulat itu memandang mata tajam Yunho, terkejut.

"Kau melamun terus." Keluh suara bass itu.

"_Mianhae_."

Suara itu terdengar sangat tidak bersemangat.

Yunho mendorong kursinya kebelakang, berdiri, dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir JaeJoong lagi. Sudah terhitung tiga kali sejak kecupan pertama mereka yang di mulai oleh JaeJoong. Namja cantik itu mengerjap mendapat kecupan kilat itu.

"Aku sudah menciummu, jadi kau harus senang, jangan melamun lagi."

JaeJoong terus membuka dan menutup kelopak matanya, bingung. Yunho mendengus karena tak mendapatkan senyum menawan yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Dia menghentakkan kakinya dua kali.

"Ya sudahlah, aku bersama Junchan saja."

Sudah bosan karena dia hanya berceloteh sendiri, sedangkan JaeJoong sibuk melamun tanpa mendengarkannya. Itu membuat Yunho kesal dan sangat bosan karena lawan bicaranya tidak menanggapinya.

"Eh?"

JaeJoong berdiri seketika, memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar itu dari belakang. Hatinya sedang gundah gulana sekarang. Dia tak ingin menambah keresahan hatinya dengan membiarkan Yunho bersama Junsu. Individu seperti Yunho sangat senang jika sudah berhubungan dengan hal yang di sukainya, dan Junsu punya hal yang tidak di milikinya, yang membuat Junsu lebih unggul darinya. Dan siapa yang bisa mengira, jika suatu waktu Yunho akan menyukai Junsu.

Yunho membiarkan JaeJoong seperti itu, merasakan detak jantung gurunya yang tak biasa karena dada sang guru yang menempel erat di punggungnya.

Baru saja Yunho ingin membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk JaeJoong, _ringtone_ ponsel miliknya berbunyi, dirogoh saku celana trainingnya, dia langsung menyentuh layarnya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Nee, _hyung_."

_"Yunho-ah, apa kau bersama gurumu?"_

"_Nee_, Aku bersama Joongie sekarang."

Merasa namanya disebut Yunho, JaeJoong melepas pelukannya, bergeser ke samping Yunho, memperhatikan namja yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang diyakini adalah Yoochun, karena jarang sekali Yunho mendapatkan telepon selain dari Mr. Jung dan Yoochun.

_"Berikan ponselmu padanya."_ Mendengar nada serius Yoochun, Yunho menyerahkan ponselnya pada JaeJoong.

"_Yoboseyo_." Sapa JaeJoong.

_"JaeJoong-ah, bisakah kau menginap di rumah Yunho malam ini?"_ JaeJoong mengerenyit heran, lupa kalau Yoochun tak ada di hadapannya dan melihat ekspresi bingungnya.

_"Begini, Samchonku- Appa Yunho sedang keluar kota selama beberapa hari untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan aku yang di tugaskan menjaga Yunho selama Samchon pergi. Tapi mendadak aku mendapatkan telepon dari klienku, dan aku harus ke pusat kota karena ada hal mendesak yang harus segera aku tangani, aku ragu apa aku bisa tiba malam nanti, oleh karena itu malam ini bisa kah kau menemani Yunho, aku tidak ingin dia sendirian, dia tidak akan bisa tidur nanti."_

Sepertinya memang benar-benar mendesak, terdengar dari suara Yoochun yang bicara cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru.

"_Nee, hyung_. Aku mengerti."

_"Ah- Gomawo JaeJoong-ah. Aku titip adik sepupuku, nee. Aku percaya padamu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari JaeJoong, Yoochun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. JaeJoong mengembalikan ponsel pada Yunho.

"Kenapa Yoochun _hyung _ingin bicara denganmu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Eum? Bereskan tasmu, kita pulang sekarang." Kata JaeJoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Desak Yunho.

JaeJoong melangkah ke meja yang tadi ditempatinya, membereskan kertas yang berceceran di meja tersebut.

"Cepat bereskan dulu tasmu." Perintahnya lagi.

"Jawab dulu, apa yang Yoochun_ hyung_ bicarakan denganmu." Suara Yunho mulai meninggi.

"Aku bilang bereskan dulu tasmu, nanti baru aku beritahu." Tersulut, dan JaeJoong mengeluarkan suara yang sama tingginya.

"Aku mau jawaban, SEKARANG!" Bentak Yunho. Kesabarannya hilang, tadi gurunya mendiamkannya dan asik melamun sendiri, waktu dia ingin pergi, sang guru mencegah, ditambah JaeJoong menolak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, dia benar-benar kesal. Kemarin dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat keributan di pameran, terlebih setelah melihat JaeJoong menangis karena perkataan pelukis itu, tapi orang yang membuatnya harus menahan luapan emosi malah membuatnya emosi sekarang. Belum lagi, _Appa_nya pagi-pagi sekali mendadak harus pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan dan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Dia tak pernah ditinggalkan sendirian selama ini, dan karena itu dia terus merasa cemas.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?" JaeJoong balas membentak, sikap Yunho belakangan ini membuatnya lupa bahwa orang yang dihadapannya adalah seorang murid berkebutuhan khusus yang memerlukan penanganan penuh kesabaran.

Lupa bahwa Yunho membawa ADHD pada dirinya sejak dia dilahirkan. Lupa kalau sewaktu-waktu Yunho dapat meledak begitu saja, hanya karena sulutan kecil yang mungkin tak berarti untuknya. Pikirannya sekarang sedang dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal, penelitiannya, tugasnya sebagai guru, seseorang yang meneleponnya semalam, serta beberapa hal lain, terutama sindrom tertentu yang dia sudah pastikan merupakan sebuah gejala perasaan khusus pada Yunho.

"KAU YANG MEMULAINYA, KAU MELAMUN DAN TIDAK MENANGGAPIKU, KAU TIDAK MAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU, APA SALAHNYA MEMBERI JAWABAN, ITU TIDAK AKAN MENGHANCURKAN TENGGOROKANMU KAN?" Teriak Yunho, JaeJoong beringsut mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, kaget pada teriakan Yunho. Dada namja tampan itu kembang kempis, nafasnya memburu, matanya mengerjap dengan cepat tanpa henti.

JaeJoong tersadar, dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang. Ia tertegun sesaat, menormalkan nafasnya agar dirinya dapat tenang. Bayangan orang yang dipanggilnya '_hyung_' semalam benar-benar membuatnya kacau dan tak terkendali seperti ini.

"Yunho-" Suaranya kembali melembut, dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yunho perlahan. Meraih tangan Yunho dan meletakkan telapak besar di dadanya, cara paling ampuh untuk menenangkan Yunhopun dilakukan.

"Maafkan aku, maaf aku membentakmu." Ucapnya lembut.

Deru nafas Yunho masih terdengar memburu, JaeJoong mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Yunho, sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menenangkan hingga Yunho kembali bernafas dengan normal.

.

.

Yunho terus mendiamkan JaeJoong. Walau JaeJoong terus meminta maaf , dan membujuknya, tapi sama sekali

tidak membuat Yunho menghentikan aksi diamnya. Tak menemukan Appa atau Yoochun di rumahnya makin menambah cemas yang sejak pagi dia rasakan begitu sang Appa tiba-tiba diharuskan pergi mengurus perusahaan ke luar kota tanpa mengajaknya. Tidak, Yunho sama sekali tidak terbiasa sendirian tanpa sang Appa atau paling tidak Yoochun yang sedari kecil memang sudah menemaninya, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya uring-uringan.

Harusnya JaeJoong paham akan hal itu, tapi sekarang ada hal yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Seseorang yang meneleponnya semalam benar-benar memberikan efek yang sangat besar bagi _mood_ dan perasaannya hari ini. Hingga dia tak begitu peka terhadapa kondisi Yunho.

"Apa kau mau makan, Yunnie?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur saja." Meninggalkan JaeJoong begitu saja di living room, berjalan naik ke lantai dua masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

JaeJoong mendesah memandangi punggung Yunho yang menghilang dari pandanganya. Diletakkan tasnya di sofa panjang. Menhempaskan tubuhnya, dan memijit pelipisnya mencoba menghilangkan sakit kepala yang sejak semalam menderanya.

"Tehnya, _songsaenim_."

JaeJoong sedikit terlonjak, menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat wanita paruh baya meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja di hadapannya.

"_Nee, kamsahamnida_."

Setelah itu wanita itu- Baek _ahjumma_, meninggalkannya sendirian di _living room_. JaeJoong meneguk tehnya beberapa kali hingga menyisakan seperempat dari isi cangkirnya. Menghembuskan nafas perlahan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Lebih baik dia membuat makan malam kesukaan Yunho agar _namja_ tampan itu berhenti merajuk padanya.

.

.

Yunho masih saja merajuk meski dia memakan makanan yang JaeJoong buatkan untuknya dengan sangat lahap. Malam ini JaeJoong akan tidur di kamar tamu di lantai dasar yang sudah di siapkan oleh

Baek _ahjumma_ sebelumnya. Hatinya masih tak tenang karena penelepon itu dan aksi merajuk yang di ajukan Yunho padanya.

JaeJoong merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu, menarik selimut putih sebatas perutnya, membiarkan lampu meja tetap menyala. Tak mengerjakan apapun, tak mencoba membaca apapun- hal selalu dia lakukan jika sedang sulit tidur. Ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri menerawang, membayangkan sesuatu yang tampak buram di benaknya.

Sudah pukul 12 malam.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkannya.

Seorang berbadan tinggi dengan kulit _tan_ berpiyama hijau muda, memeluk bantal di dadanya, dengan bibir yang mengerucut datang ke kamarnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menyambut namja yang berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Yunnie-ah, _waeyo_? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya JaeJoong lembut.

"_Appa_ biasanya mengusap kepalaku dan menemaniku sampai aku tidur." Rajuknya. JaeJoong tersenyum, dia menggeser badannya sedikit, lalu menepuk-nepuk sisi yang kosong, mengerti akan keinginan murid spesialnya itu.

"Kemarilah-"

Yunho mulai menampakkan wajah cerahnya, dia melangkah dengan cepat, hingga tersisa satu langkah lagi.

"Tapi-"

Dan suara JaeJoong berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membuat bibirnya mengerucut sebal karena pasti ada syarat di balik kata 'tapi' yang di lontarkan oleh gurunya tersebut.

"Dengan satu syarat." Lanjut JaeJoong, terkekeh sebentar melihat raut wajah kesal Yunho.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho ketus.

"Berhenti merajuk, dan tersenyum untukku, bagaimana?"

Yunho tampak berpikir, bukan permintaan yang sulit di penuhi, dan diapun mengembangkan senyumannya.

"_Arraso_." Lalu naik keatas ranjang dengan riang.

Melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal putih yang tadi di gunakan oleh JaeJoong. Yunho tidur dengan posisi menyamping menghadap JaeJoong.

"_Jja_, sekarang tidurlah."

JaeJoong mengusap pelan helaian rambut Yunho, dan namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya.

"Joongie, nyanyikan_ lullaby_ untukku." Pinta Yunho dengan mata yang terpejam, JaeJoong tersenyum lalu mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara halus bermelodi indah mengiring sang pangeran untuk terlelap dalam tidurnya yang damai. Suara dengkuran halus menandakan bahwa Yunho sudah tertidur, ternyata tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengantar Yunho tidur.

JaeJoong mengamati wajah damai Yunho. Jemarinya meraba permukaan wajah Yunho yang agak sedikit kasar dari kulit wajahnya sendiri. menusuri dahinya ke hidungnya kemudian terhenti sejenak di bibir tebal Yunho, terlingat kembali bagaimana manis kecupan yang diberikan Yunho saat dia menangis beberapa waktu lalu.

Bibir merah delima itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Tiba-tiba lupa akan kegundahannya.

Didekatkan wajah cantiknya pada si tampan, mengecup manis bibir tebal milik Yunho, ini seperti sedang mencuri ciuman dari seseorang, dan wajah itu bersemu merah begitu sadar dengan kelakuannya.

.

.

JaeJoong bangun agak siang pagi itu, lupa menyetel alarmnya, dan mungkin sepanjang sejarah hidupnya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, inilah kali pertama dirinya dapat tidur dalam damai. Dan suara ketukan pintulah yang membangunkan dirinya dari tidur yang sangat nyenyak. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, melenguh karena mendapati beban di pinggangnya. Menatap sekeliling ruangan dan ingat kalau dia sedang ada di rumah Yunho dengan muridnya itu tidur dengannya. Melirik jam dinding yang tepat berada di dinding di hadapannya, seketika matanya terbelalak.

"_Ommo_. Aku terlambat." Dia langsung bangun duduk.

Ditepuk-tepuk lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, mencoba membangunkan muridnya yang masih lelap tertidur hingga sang murid mengerang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Yunnie-ah, bangun. Kita harus ke sekolah dan ini sudah siang, nanti kita bisa terlambat." Ujar JaeJoong, tangannya kini berganti mengguncang pelan bahu Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi,_ Appa_. Yunnie masih sangat mengantuk." Suara parau berat itu terdengar, masih memejamkan matanya, mengira bahwa ayahnya yang membangunkannya. JaeJoong menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, dia menepuk pantat Yunho.

"Aku bukan _Appa_mu, ayo cepat bangun atau kita akan terlambat ke sekolah."

Mendengar suara lembut itu, Yunho teringat kalau semalam dia tidur dengan guru cantiknya. Matanya membulat seketika dan dia langsung bangun terduduk dengan manis, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, lalu tersipu malu ketika matanya menumbuk bayangan JaeJoong. Yunho langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku akan mandi." Yunho berlari memeluk bantalnya dengan wajah menunduk, keluar dari kamar tamu yang di tempati JaeJoong. Rasanya malu sekali mendapati dirinya yang baru terbangun di hadapan JaeJoong. Selama ini, tanpa sepengetahuan JaeJoong, Yunho selalu berusaha terlihat keren. JaeJoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yunho.

.

.

Melewati sarapan bersama, bergandengan tangan sampai sekolah karena Baek _ahjussi _sedang mengantar Tuan besarnya ke luar kota. Menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah, melukis bersama-sama dengan Junsu tentu saja. Lalu makan bersama dengan guru lukis mereka juga. Dan berakhir dengan mereka kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung saat matahari sudah bersembunyi dan membiaskan cahaya jingga di cakrawala.

JaeJoong mendengus kesal ketika dia menerima telepon lagi dari Yoochun yang mengatakan kalau namja _cassanova_ itu belum bisa pulang dan dia diminta untuk menemani Yunho lagi. Bukan tidak suka, tapi dia jadi berpikir, seandainya dia tidak ada, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga dan mengawasi Yunho dirumahnya, sementara Yunho sangat susah dekat dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan Baek _ahjumma_ saja masih tampak canggung.

"Joongie, tidak suka menemani Yunnie, _nee_?" Tanya Yunho begitu melihat gurunya menggerutu karena ulah Yoochun di sela makan malam mereka.

"Eoh? Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan Yoochun _hyung_mu saja." Jawab JaeJoong, Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya apa yang di lakukan Yoochun _hyung_? Apa dia nakal padamu? Katakan padaku, aku akan memukulnya nanti."

Ujar Yunho berapi-api.

"Tidak, _Hyung_mu sama sekali tidak nakal padaku, dia nakal padamu."

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Dia meninggalkanmu dua hari ini, padahal _Appa_mu sedang pergi, bukankah itu sangat tidak keren. Dia tidak bertanggung jawab."

Yunho tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Mendengar kata 'keren' keluar dari bibir JaeJoong. Gurunya itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau caranya bicara jadi mirip dengan dirinya tadi.

"_Wae_? Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya JaeJoong, menerka sendiri apakah ada ucapan yang salah terlontar dari bibirnya hingga membuat namja tampan itu tertawa begitu lantang.

"Joongie sangat lucu."

Giliran JaeJoong yang memeringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti pada definisi 'lucu' yang di sebutkan oleh Yunho.

"Yoochun _hyung _bilang, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bisa berdua denganmu. Jadi Yoochun _hyung _bilang dia sengaja tidak akan pulang lagi hari ini."

Yunho terkekeh sendiri, dia ingat sebelum makan malam tadi, dia bicara dengan Yoochun waktu JaeJoong sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya Yoochun akan pulang karena merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan JaeJoong. Tapi mendengar Yunho bercerita kesehariannya selama dua hari ini bersama JaeJoong, dan mendengar betapa cerianya suara Yunho, keputusan akhirnya dia akan membiarkan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu berduaan.

"Ups-"

Yunho membekap mulutnya sendiri. Teringat pesan Yoochun kalau dia tidak boleh memberitahukan hal itu pada JaeJoong.

"Jung Yunho?"

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berlari pergi takut pada ekspresi marah yang ditampakkan oleh namja cantik itu. JaeJoong langsung mengejar Yunho, tak menyangka bahwa ini memang sudah di rencanakan oleh keduanya. Wajahnya bersemu sebenarnya, tapi dia menutupinya dengan berpura-pura kesal pada Yunho.

Yunho berlari ke kamarnya, tertawa mendengar omelan JaeJoong yang mengejar di belakangnya. Dia langsung bergelung di bawah selimutnya. JaeJoong menarik selimut yang di kenakan Yunho untuk bersembunyi, tapi tenaga Yunho terlalu besar.

"Jung Yunho keluar kau-" Teriak JaeJoong yang berpura-pura marah.

"Tidak mau, Joongie menyeramkan." Balas Yunho.

Tak habis akal, JaeJoong yang tidak berhasil menarik selimut Yunho, langsung naik ke atas kasur dan menindih badan Yunho, sepertinya dia duduk di perut Yunho saat ini.

"Ugh. Berat." Keluh Yunho, penasaran dengan apa yang menindihnya, dia membuka selimut di bagian wajahnya,

dan hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh JaeJoong, dia menarik selimut Yunho sampai batas perut yang di dudukinya.

"Jung Yunho, _napeun _eoh?"

JaeJoong menggelitiki Yunho.

"Ah- Joongie, geli-" Dan namja tampan itu terus menggeliat sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Joongie, ampun-" Mohonnya, tapi JaeJoong tak menghentikan aksinya, dia malah semakin gencar menyerang tubuh dibawahnya dengan gelitikan-gelitikan.

"Tidak mau. Yunnie nakal sekali jadi harus di hukum."

Aksi itu berlangsung sampai JaeJoong mendengar suara nafas berat dari Yunho yang menandakan bahwa Yunho sudah kelelahan. Dia menghentikan aksinya.

Yunho memandangi gurunya yang bibirnya mengerucut sebal setelah berhenti menggelitikinya sementara tubuh kurus sang guru masih berada di atas dirinya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, mengecup kembali bibir JaeJoong. Entahlah, rasanya saat ini dia tidak ingin hanya mengecup kilat, dia menyesap bibir JaeJoong cukup lama, dan melepaskannya.

"Aku sudah menciummu. Jadi kau harus senang dan tidak boleh kesal lagi." Katanya. JaeJoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Yunho menciumnya lagi, pikirannya mendadak kosong, ingin mengingat sudah berapa kali mereka saling menyentuhkan bibir tapi dia tak mampu mengingatnya. Manik matanya memantulkan bayangan

Yunho yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Oh.

Dan dia merebahkan dirinya di atas Yunho begitu saja, seolah terhipnotis oleh sinar mata Yunho, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, hingga bibir merahnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal Yunho.

Lagi.

Mereka berciuman.

Tidak.

Anggaplah ini sebagai ciuman pertama mereka, karena sebelumnya yang mereka lakukan hanyalah kecupan-kecupan biasa.

Suara decakkan pelan menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan mereka.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, wajah JaeJoong memerah. Merasakan hatinya membuncah dan akan meledak kapan saja, telebih dia merasakan tangan besar Yunho sedang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Enak, seperti rasa bibimbab."

Belum sempat JaeJoong mencerna perkataan Yunho, namja tampan itu sudah menariknya kembali, menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman hangat mereka. Sepertinya setiap manusia memang memiliki insting tersendiri untuk bisa melakukan hal itu, walau masih terlihat dan terasa kaku, tapi mereka benar-benar berciuman dengan penuh perasaan. Memejamkan mata, saling menyesap rasa yang tersaji dari pasangannya, berpelukan mesra, dan dengan gemuruh kebahagiaan di dada mereka.

"Aku masih lapar."

Dan suara itu menyudahi kegiatan mereka. JaeJoong tersenyum lembut, dia berguling di samping Yunho lantas duduk. Memandang kekasihnya- ah, bolehkan dia menyebut Yunho sebagai kekasihnya saat ini?

"_Kkaja_, kita lanjutkan makan malam kita." JaeJoong menarik Yunho, membiarkan namja itu mengikutinya, tak bisa berjalan disamping Yunho karena dia harus menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri dan menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Setelah makan malam, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Yunho.

.

.

"Woah."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari JaeJoong, mulutnya membulat dan matanya bersinar-sinar, memandang takjub pada pemandangan di dalam sebuah ruangan yang Yunho tunjukkan.

"Yoochun _hyung_ bilang, aku harus menunjukkannya padamu, jadi Joongie akan tahu betapa kerennya Yunnie."

Yunho terkekeh sendiri sementara JaeJoong tak merespon perkataannya, terlalu sibuk mengangumi apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah objek yang paling besar, sebuah lukisan yang lebarnya serentangan tangannya, lukisan yang belum selesai, di bawahnya ada perbaduan warna hijau, kuning, coklat, membentuk padang ilalang, sementara bagian atasnya masih putih bersih, kosong belum tersentuh.

Kedua orang itu berada di sebuah ruang yang di bangun di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Jung. Sebuah bangunan yang dikhususkan untuk Yunho. Studio lukis Yunho, JaeJoong tak menyangka Yunho memiliki ruangan ini, terlebih dengan begitu banyak lukisan di dalamnya, berbagai lukisan yang mampu memanjakan matanya.

"Lukisan itu belum jadi, aku lupa pemandangan disana. Lain kali akan aku selesaikan jika aku kesana lagi. Eum, harusnya aku memotretnya, jadi aku bisa melanjutkan gambarnya." Ucap Yunho.

JaeJoong melangkahkan kakinya lagi, menusuri lukisan-lukisan yang diterdapat di dinding. Mulutnya masih membentuk huruf 'O' kagum pada karya muridnya yang tidak dia duga. Yunho tersenyum mendapati mulut JaeJoong yang tanpa sadar bergerak mengagumi lukisannya.

"Ini hanya sebagian dari lukisanku saja." Ujar Yunho.

Barulah JaeJoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho karena perkataan itu.

"Lalu dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya JaeJoong dengan mata yang berbinar. Muridnya ini sudah bisa membuat pameran lukisan untuk pelukis amatir jika memiliki sekian banyak lukisan yang kualitasnya tidak diragukan lagi.

Wajah Yunho berubah muram, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Nenek sihir itu menghancurkannya."

JaeJoong menatap Yunho. Dia mengerti bahwa ini bukan saatnya dia untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Memang ada yang belum dia ketahui tentang latar belakang Yunho. Dia membuat rencana dalam hatinya untuk menanyai Yoochun perihal itu.

"_Gwenchana_, nanti Yunnie bisa melukis lebih banyak lagi." Dan kalimat itulah yang dipilih JaeJoong ketimbang pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Cukup puas karena Yunho akhirnya memudarkan raut sedihnya dan menggantinya dengan wajah berseri dan senyum mengembang.

"Apa nanti aku boleh melihatmu melukis disini?" Tanya JaeJoong. Jangan lupakan bahwa disadari atau tidak oleh namja cantik itu, dia selalu tertarik melihat Yunho melukis.

Yunho mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap.

Bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, kedua tangannya memutar-mutar rubik yang dia bawa, membiarkan JaeJoong melihat-liat dan terkagum pada lukisan yang berada disana. JaeJoong baru berhenti melihat-lihat ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat Yunho menguap dengan mata yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

"_Kkaja_, kita tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah." Ajak JaeJoong, Yunho mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan, bergandengan tangan menuju rumah utama.

Kali ini JaeJoong menemani Yunho terlebih dahulu di kamarnya, menyanyikan _lullaby_ hingga namja tampan itu tertidur pulas. Setelahnya dia tak langsung keluar dari kamar, mengamati meja belajar besar di ruangan itu, ada sebuah _Leather envelope_ asing yang tak pernah JaeJoong lihat sebelumnya. Karena penasaran, dia duduk di meja belajar tersebut dan melihat isinya.

Dahinya berkerut, ujung alis dalamnya nyaris saja bertemu, mengerenyit membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tersuguh di atas kertas di dalam map kulit berwarna hijau lumut tersebut. Dia benar-benar harus bicara dengan Yoochun besok. Mengambil ponselnya disaku celana, mengetik sebuah pesan agar Yoochun kembali kerumah keluarga Jung esok pagi untuk bicara dengannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sejak kecil di diagnosa memiliki ADHD lantas ketika berusia 22 tahun lantas diagnosa untuknya bertambah dengan adanya Autism? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar pertama kali terlontar ketika dia akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk bicara berdua dengan Yoochun. Hari ini adalah hari _free_nya, seharusnya dia menemui Profesornya di kampus, tapi masalah Yunho lebih menarik minatnya. Saat ini dia dan Yoochun berada di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari sekolah.

Yoochun tampak menghela nafasnya pelan, mengaduk _latte_ dalam cangkirnya agar kepulan asap dari sana hilang dan dia dapat mulai meminum isi cangkir berwarna coklat pekat yang mengeluarkan aroma kopi yang menggoda.

"Kesalahan diagnosa."

Jawabnya singkat. JaeJoong melebarkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu, _Hyung_? Kemajuan Yunho pada masa remajanya sangat bagus, dia hampir bisa mandiri. Setelah itu aku tak melihat laporan ketika usianya 20 tahun, lantas memasuki usia 22 tahun dia di diagnosa ADHD sekaligus Autism."

Yoochun mendesah lagi, dia menatap JaeJoong dihadapannya, pandangan mata namja cantik itu begitu tajam, menuntut penjelasan lebih. Dan dia sedang berpikir apakah sudah waktunya menceritakan perihal Yunho pada JaeJoong.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah berjanji akan membantu Yunho. Jika masih ada yang ditutupi seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa membantunya dengan tepat?" JaeJoong memohon.

Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya Yoochun bercerita.

"Aku akan mencertitakannya padamu secara singkat, Jae. Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Mrs. Jung, Umma Yunho."

Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Menyeruput _latte_nya sedikit. Lalu memandang langsung ke mata JaeJoong.

"Pernikahan _Bumonim_ Yunho merupakan sebuah perjodohan untuk menyatukan dua perusahaan kedua orang tua mereka. Umma Yunho terpaksa menjalani pernikahan itu, ketika hamil, dia sering merokok dan mabuk-mabukan bermaksud untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi kandungannya sangat kuat dan hidup sampai dia lahir. Yunho terlahir normal. tapi ada yang aneh dengan perilakunya, usia 4 tahun dia didiagnosa membawa ADHD dalam dirinya."

JaeJoong sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar cerita awal dari Yoochun. Walau JaeJoong sudah tak memiliki orang tua sekarang, dulu dia merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Sedikitnya dia merasa kasihan pada Yunho.

"_Umma _Yunho mulai berlaku kasar setelah diagnosa tersebut. Dia lebih sedang berkumpul dan berpesta dengan teman-temannya daripada merawat Yunho. Beruntunglah Yunho karena sejak lahir, seorang _ahjumma_ yang sudah melayani keluarga Jung selama bertahun-tahun bersedia merawat dan menyayanginya, dia menjadi penggangi_ Umma_ Yunho.

Yunho berkembang dengan baik tanpa _umma_nya. Shin _ahjumma_ dan _Appa_nya memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup, tak lupa beberapa ahli yang membantu perkembangan Yunho hingga dia bisa mandiri dan berangsur bisa menekan _hyperactive_nya. Dia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang mandiri, seorang pelukis handal, seorang yang sangat ceria walau kadang masih meledak-ledak.

Tapi semuanya berubah, ketika Shin _Ahjumma_ meninggal. Shin _ahjumma_ terjatuh dari tangga karena _Umma_ Yunho tak sengaja menyenggolnya, dan Yunho melihat itu semua. Setelah kematian Shin _Ahjumma_, Yunho mengalami penurunan, dia menjadi meledak-ledak kembali, tak pernah bisa diam dan selalu menuduh _Umma_nya sebagai pembunuh.

Appa Yunho mengira semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau _Umma_ Yunho menyiksanya jika _Samchon_ku pergi ke kantor. Memukulinya dan berkata menyakitkan, sampai suatu ketika Yunho di temukan di studio lukisnya, dengan luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya dan keadaan ruangan hancur berantakan, banyak lukisan yang di robek dan dihancurkan."

JaeJoong ingat, semalam Yunho bilang bahwa ada seorang nenek sihir yang merusak lukisannya. Jadi 'nenek sihir' itu ibunya sendiri. Betapa mirisnya Yunho. Hati JaeJoong berdenyut sakit, seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Yunho.

"Setelah itu Yunho jadi menutup diri, dia lebih suka menyendiri tapi tak pernah diam, dia akan berteriak dan menggeram seakan menahan sakit. Tak tahan melihat Yunho yang seperti itu, _Appa _Yunho memisahkan Yunho dari Ummanya. Saat di Incheonlah, Yunho kembali didiagnosa sebagai individu dengan Autisme."

Yoochun mendesah. Dia kembali menegak _latte_nya hingga tersisa seperempat dari isi cangkirnya.

"_Hyung_, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Yunho saat itu sedang depresi? Menarik diri dari sosial dan menutup diri dari orang lain, biasanya gejala itu akan timbul pada seorang anak dengan latar belakang kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya." Tanya JaeJoong, mengutarakan spekulasinya sendiri.

"_Nee_, aku juga mengira demikian. Kemungkinan besar Yunho mengalami depresi akibat kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh _Umma_nya. Tapi, _Appa_ Yunho sangat mencintai _Umma_ Yunho, hingga dia tak menceritakan pada orang yang menangani Yunho perihal yang menimpa putranya, sedangkan Yunho sendiri menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat."

Kali ini bibir JaeJoong terbuka, kaget akan kenyataan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Yoochun, secara tidak langsung Mr. Jung membiarkan putranya sendiri didiagnosa _Autism_. Tapi JaeJoong berpikir kembali, Mr. Jung pasti mencintai keduanya hingga tidak bisa memilih antara Yunho dan istrinya. Pasti Mr. Jung lah yang paling terluka, terlebih dia harus berpisah dengan Istrinya dan tinggal bersama Yunho.

"Bisakah kita melakukan pemeriksaan dan diagnosa ulang, _hyung_?"

Tak ingin memperpanjang cerita tentang masa lalu Yunho, JaeJoong berpikir ke depan.

"Eum, Yunho selalu menolak bertemu dengan para ahli, entahlah apa yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan pada Yunho hingga kini dia selalu memberontak jika akan dipertemukan dengan para ahli."

Jawab Yoochun.

"Bukan kah kau bisa melakukannya, hyung?"

Yoochun menggeleng mendengar perkataan itu.

"Akan sulit jika aku yang memberikan diagnosa. Karena aku memiliki hubungan keluarga dengannya, pasti orang akan mengira aku memberikan diagnosa yang bagus karena Yunho adalah sepupuku."

JaeJoong mendesah.

"Bujuklah Yunho."

JaeJoong memandang Yoochun dengan intens. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Yoochun, sepertinya dia memang harus mencoba membujuk Yunho untuk melakukan diagnosa ulang dengan para ahli.

"Aku akan berusaha keras, _Hyung_."

Yoochun tersenyum melihat sinar keseriusan dari pancaran mata JaeJoong.

.

.

"Yunho-ah..."

"Aku lebih suka di panggil Yunnie, itu terdengar lebih keren."

JaeJoong tersenyum. Jantungnya masih sedikit berdebar saat ini. Hari inipun JaeJoong menemani Yunho dirumahnya, sampai Yoochun selesai bekerja, dan dia akan pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di studio lukis dirumah Yunho, entah kenapa tadi Yunho menarik JaeJoong duduk dipangkuannya, memegang palet berisi cat minyak berbagai warna, sementara tangan kiri Yunho memutar-mutar rubik.

"Yunnie, maukah kau pertemu dengan psikolog dan psikiater selain Yoochun, kita akan mengadakan diagnosa untuk keadaanmu lagi."

JaeJoong bicara terus terang, orang seperti Yunho takkan mau di ajak berbasa-basi atau di bohongi. Menurut penuturan Yoochun, Yunho mengetahui perihal diagnosa dan segala macam hal itu, jadi Yunho akan mengerti dengan perkataannya.

"Tidak!"

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak suka bertemu mereka, Joongie. Mereka akan memaksaku melakukan ini-itu, kadang mereka membentak dan memukul kepalaku."

JaeJoong terdiam.

Adalah orang seperti itu? Padahal mereka adalah orang-orang ahli yang harusnya mengerti bagaimana cara berhadapan dengan individu seperti Yunho. Walau dengan penjelasan yang sedikit, tapi JaeJoong tahu Yunho memiliki trauma tersendiri bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Walau orang yang berbeda, tapi otak Yunho pasti sudah menyimpan ketidaksukaan sendiri pada mereka.

"Kau tidak mau mencobanya? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak!" Jerit Yunho.

JaeJoong terlonjak hingga berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho kaget pada jeritan itu. Refleks JaeJoong melangkah mundur, menghindari Yunho yang berdiri sambil terengah-engah, emosi jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

Oh Tuhan.

JaeJoong tak tahu seburuk apa kenangan Yunho bersama orang-orang itu hingga Yunho jadi histeris seperti ini. JaeJoong menaruh palet di atas meja di dekatnya. Lalu menghampiri Yunho perlahan.

"_Arraso_, Yunnie. Kita tidak akan pergi kesana. _Arraso_, kau tenang, _nee_."

Yunho membanting kuas dan rubik yang dipegangnya, kemudian menjerit keras, dan berjongkok, menaruh lipatan tangannya di atas lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

JaeJoong terpaku.

Membiarkan Yunho sejenak bersama erangan-erangannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, JaeJoong berlutut di hadapan Yunho lalu memeluk namja itu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Jangan seperti ini lagi, kau membuatku takut. Maafkan aku."

JaeJoong terus menenangkan Yunho.

Sungguh dia tidak tahu seburuk apa kenangan Yunho. Pantas saja Yoochun seolah menyerah untuk membawa Yunho ke para ahli, karena beginilah reaksinya.

.

.

JaeJoong menemani Yunho tidur dengan memeluknya hingga namja tampan itu tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis mengeluarkan emosinya. Yunho memeluknya dengan erat menyalurkan segala kesakitan yang dirasakannya. Yoochun belum kembali padahal jam di dinding Yunho sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

JaeJoong mengecupi puncak kepala Yunho berkali-kali untuk menenangkan _namja_ itu. Dalam tidurnya pun Yunho tampak ketakutan. Pikiran namja cantik itu melayang-layang memikirkan bagaimana cara membantu Yunho. Dia ingat penghinaan yang didapat Yunho dari pelukis itu hanya karena Yunho adalah namja berkebutuhan khusus. Dia ingin menghilangkan label itu dari Yunho. ADHD saja sudah membuatnya di pandang sebelah mata, dia tidak ingin Yunho di pandang lebih buruk dari itu.

Miris rasanya ketika dia tahu bahwa di dunia ini banyak anak berkebutuhan khusus yang diperlakukan semena-mena hanya karena kekurangannya itu. Betapa egoisnya orang-orang yang menganggap dirinya normal tapi tak pernah menghargai individu yang berbeda dari dirinya.

**_Cklek._**

Kegiatannya menciumi Yunho terhenti dan mata bulatnya membesar tat kala pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seseorang.

.

.

JaeJoong berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk

Hatinya berdenyut.

Dia bingung sekarang, tapi dia ketakutan.

Entah apa yang dia rasakan, dia tidak mengerti, dia hanya merasa kacau saat ini.

"_Baby_-"

**Deg.**

Manik matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh jangkung berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Si cantik terpaku di ditempatnya.

"_Bogoshipo_."

_Namja_ jangkung itu melangkah lebar-lebar mencapai tempat JaeJoong dan menenggelamkan tubuh JaeJoong yang lebih kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Cha-Changmin _Hyung_?"

.

**.**

**.**

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce.**


	7. Chapter 6

photo id="1" /

**CHAP 6**

**AUTHOR's POV**

"_Baby_-"

**Deg.**

Manik matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh jangkung berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Si cantik terpaku di ditempatnya.

"_Bogoshipo_."

_Namja_ jangkung itu melangkah lebar-lebar mencapai tempat JaeJoong dan menenggelamkan tubuh JaeJoong yang lebih kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Cha-Changmin _Hyung_?"

"_Nee_, ini aku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

JaeJoong masih diam ketika Changmin- _namja_ itu melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu memeluknya kembali. Mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri, lalu melepasnya dan menatap JaeJoong.

"Apa kau begitu terkejut melihatku sampai kau terpaku seperti ini?" Tanya Changmin disertai dengan senyum lebar yang jelas menampakkan betapa bahagianya ia bertemu dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

JaeJoong masih tak bergerak maupun bersuara. Dia menatap lekat _namja_ jangkung itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum melihat polah JaeJoong, dia mengacak-acak rambut halus JaeJoong tapi sedetik kemudian dia merapihkannya kembali. Ketika bibir tipis itu kembali mendarat singkat di bibir merah JaeJoong, barulah si cantik mengerjapkan matanya dan terlihat gugup.

"_Hyu-hyung_, ini masih di luar." JaeJoong menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dan dianggap Changmin sebagai bentuk tersipu malu. Tapi tidak, jika mata tajam _namja_ berkacamata itu melihat dengan jelas, raut wajah JaeJoong memperlihatkan rasa yang begitu banyak, membebaninya.

"_Kkaja_, masuk. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Aku kedinginan di luar."

"Ah, _nee_. _Mianhae, hyung_."

.

.

JaeJoong sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya saat ini. Dia menatap punggung orang yang tidur di sampingnya. Tubuh Changmin lebih kurus dari terakhir dia lihat, pasti tidak ada yang mengurusnya jika JaeJoong tak ada bersamanya. Satu tahun lebih mereka berpisah karena Changmin harus mengikuti pendidikan untuk memperdalam ilmu kedokterannya di benua lain di belahan dunia yang jauh dari tempatnya, dan kedatangan Changmin mendadak benar-benar membuatnya shock.

Entahlah JaeJoong harus senang atau sedih sekarang.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, belum selesai satu masalah, masalah yang lain bermunculan, begitu seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya JaeJoong tidak tahu harus menyelesaikan yang mana terlebih dahulu dan malah semakin membuatnya terbelit oleh keadaan yang cukup rumit.

_"Jangan terlalu dekat dan membuat Yunho menyayangimu lebih jauh. Bukankah kau mengajar hanya untuk menyelesaikan tesismu? Jangan memberikan Yunho harapan bahwa kau akan terus berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya sepanjang hidupnya, menjadi pengasuhnya dan juga gurunya. Aku tidak mau Yunho kembali tersiksa karena kehilangan lagi."_

JaeJoong ingat sepenggal kalimat yang mengganggunya terlontar dari bibir Mr. Jung. _Namja_ paruh baya itu pulang dan memergokinya sedang mencium kepala Yunho. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Mr. Jung padanya. JaeJoong tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Mr. Jung tidak menatapnya dengan ramah atau penuh kasih sayang seperti biasanya. Caranya bicara dan menatapnya benar-benar terkesan dingin dan cuek.

JaeJoong jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Mr. Jung mengetahui dia memiliki perasaan lain pada Yunho. Perasaan yang tidak boleh dirasakan seorang guru terhadap muridnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersentak mendapati

pikirannya sendiri. Dia baru saja mengakui bahwa memang dia memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Yunho.

Apakah itu salah?

Dia kembali melihat punggung _namja_ di sampingnya.

Jelas itu salah.

Dia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan.

Shim Changmin.

Benar, bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau dia sendiri sudah memiliki Changmin disisinya?

Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai orang lain ketika statusnya sudah bertunangan.

Jelas dia salah.

JaeJoong beringsut sedikit, mendekati punggung itu. Menempelkan dahinya disana, mencari ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri dengan mendengar nafas teratur dari Changmin.

"_Hyung_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bisiknya lirih.

JaeJoong tidak tahu bahwa mata _namja_ jangkung perlahan terbuka, telinganya mendengar kegundahan hati si cantik yang sudah 2 tahun resmi menjadi tunangannya itu dengan hati yang bertanya-tanya, curiga.

.

.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini, _Baby_?" Tanya Changmin.

JaeJoong dan Changmin saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan yang bersatu dengan dapur di apartemen JaeJoong. Mereka sarapan bersama pagi ini, dan Changmin heran melihat JaeJoong yang terlalu santai dan tidak melakukan persiapan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Eum- aku ingin menemanimu saja hari ini." Jawab JaeJoong.

Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban JaeJoong.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian semalam ketika kekasihnya itu mengeluh sesaat sebelum tidurnya. Mungkin ada masalah di sekolah atau dengan penelitiannya dan sekarang JaeJoong butuh penyegaran, begitu pikir Changmin.

"Sampai kapan _hyung_ akan disini?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Mungkin hanya dua atau tiga hari saja, sudah lama aku tidak melihat keadaan rumah sakit. Kau selalu rutin mengontrolnya setiap bulan kan, _baby_?"

"Nee. Aku selalu mengontrolnya setiap bulan, bukankah aku selalu mengirim laporannya padamu."

"Sudah tiga bulan ini kau tidak melakukannya, _Baby_."

JaeJoong mengerenyit, lantas berdecak, baru ingat kalau dia memang tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit selama tiga bulan ini dan hanya menerima laporan dari kepala rumah sakit warisan keluarganya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan sibuk dengan tesis dan murid-muridmu." Perkataan Changmin tepat sasaran begitu raut gundah meliputi JaeJoong.

"_Mianhae, hyung_."

Changmin tersenyum, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar JaeJoong tidak terus merasa bersalah.

"Ah- Bagaimana kabar temanmu yang pelukis itu?"

JaeJoong langsung mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari sereal yang sedang di makanannya, menatap lurus pada Changmin. Dia terdiam, hatinya tiba-tiba gelisah, pandangannya nanar, mendengar kata 'pelukis' terlontar dari bibir Changmin, ia jadi teringat Yunho padahal dia tahu yang di maksud adalah Junsu. Changmin memiringkan wajahnya, menatap JaeJoong heran.

"_Baby_? _Gwenchana_?" Tanya Changmin lembut, tangannya terulur, jemarinya menggenggam tangan JaeJoong di atas meja hingga JaeJoong tersentak, dan refleks menarik tangannya, menyembunyikan di bawah meja makan. Changmin mengerenyit, dan JaeJoong menyadari kesalahan fatalnya. Mengapa dia bereaksi demikian? Sejak kapan dia tidak mau di sentuh oleh Changmin?

"Mi-_mian_, Hyu-_hyung_ aku-"

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus membawamu jalan-jalan. _Jja_, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah ini kita akan pergi."

Changmin tersenyum lembut pada JaeJoong membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Jung.

"_Appa_, Joongie dimana?" Tanya Yunho. Ketika bangun dia tak melihat gurunya itu dimanapun, padahal seingatnya semalam dia tidur sambil memeluk JaeJoong.

"Semalam setelah kau tidur, _Songsaenim_mu kembali ke apartemennya." Jawab Mr. Jung

"Kenapa Joongie tidak menginap saja?" Tanya Yunho lagi, cukup kesal mengingat JaeJoong tak memberitahunya jika dia akan pulang ke apartemennya malam itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada _Songsaenim_mu semalaman harus menemanimu tidur karena kau mengamuk." Jawaban Mr. Jung terkesan tidak relevan dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh putranya. Dia tak ingin Yunho tahu kalau semalam ia lah yang menyuruh guru putranya itu untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantar JaeJoong. Entah kenapa melihat kedekatan JaeJoong dan Yunho membuat hatinya tak enak dan tak suka, terlebih kemarin dia mendapati Guru dan murid itu sedang berpelukan, ditambah JaeJoong sedang mengecupi dahi Yunho.

Dia tidak suka melihatnya.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia ingat kalau sebelum tidur dia membentak JaeJoong, meraung-raung karena gurunya memintanya untuk datang kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia sukai untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ulang.

"_Appa_, sebaiknya tidak usah ke kantor." Kata Yunho

"_Wae_?"

"Wajah _Appa_ pucat sekali, pasti _Appa_ lelah setelah terbang di langit naik pesawat, belum lagi disana pasti_ Appa_ bekerja sangat keras. Aku tidak mau_ Appa_ sakit. Jadi lebih baik _Appa_ tidur saja di rumah."

Mr. Jung terenyuh pada perhatian yang jarang di perlihatkan oleh Yunho.

"Baiklah, _Appa_ akan tidur saja di rumah hari ini."

Yunho tersenyum puas, _Appa_nya menuruti perkataannya. Dia menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, tak sabar untuk datang ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan JaeJoong.

.

.

Seharian ini Yunho terus saja menggerutu. Dia kembali membuat keributan dengan mengganggu teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia tidak menemukan JaeJoong di sekolah padahal seingatnya hari ini bukanlah hari dimana JaeJoong harus datang ke kampusnya. Padahal dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gurunya itu, rasa rindu tiba-tiba saja membuncah begitu tadi pagi membuka mata dan JaeJoong tak ada di sampingnya.

Sepulang sekolah.

Yunho menyuruh Baek _ahjussi _untuk membawanya ke apartemen JaeJoong terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu JaeJoong.

Dia menekan bel apartemen JaeJoong, tidak ingat pada kombinasi angka password yang diberikan oleh JaeJoong.

Pintu terbuka. Baru saja Yunho membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa JaeJoong, matanya mengerjap cepat beberapa kali melihat orang asing yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia melihat tembok disamping pintu.

303

Kim JaeJoong

Benar itu apartemen gurunya, tapi kenapa orang lain yang membukakan pintunya.

Yunho masih memandang heran pria dihadapannya yang melayangkan senyuman untuknya.

"Apakah kau murid, JaeJoongie?"

Sebuah suara tenor membuat Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Masuklah, JaeJoongie sedang memasak." Ujar namja yang tampak asing di mata Yunho yang tak lain adalah Changmin.

"_Baby_, muridmu datang!"

Changmin berteriak dari ruang tengah yang multi fungsi di jadikan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Yunho mengerenyit bertanya dalam hati.

_'Mengapa dia memanggil Joongie dengan panggilan 'baby'?'_ Batin Yunho.

"Silahkan duduk." Changmin mempersilahkan Yunho. Dia langsung tahu bahwa namja yang datang adalah murid JaeJoong melihat kemeja seragam yang dikenakan oleh namja yang tidak dia ketahui namanya karena tidak ada nametag yang biasa tersemat di dada kiri seragam sekolah, penampilannya yang tidak biasa, ditambah rubik yang di putar-putar dengan tangan kiri namja itu.

Yunho tak menggubris perkataan Changmin, dia berdiri, memandang ke arah ruangan yang dijadikan ruang makan sekaligus dapur, menanati JaeJoong keluar dari sana.

"Siapa yang data-"

**_Klang_**

Spatula yang di bawanya jatuh begitu saja ketika manik matanya menumbuk bayangan seorang yang semalam membuatnya gelisah.

Changmin memicingkan matanya melihat reaksi tak wajar dari JaeJoong.

"Joongie, _bogoshipo_."

Yunho langsung menubruk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dan memeluknya dengan erat, mengguncang kenanan dan kekiri beberapa kali sebelum JaeJoong mendorong dadanya hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya JaeJoong ketus.

Terlalu kaget pada kedatangan Yunho, terlebih ada Changmin yang melihat perbuatan Yunho padanya, spontan dia berkata ketus pada Yunho, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyesali melihat raut sedih dari namja yang

memeluknya.

"_Baby_, kenapa kau berkata ketus begitu?" Tegur Changmin.

"A-aku melanjutkan memasak dulu."

Tak tahan dengan suasana canggung disana juga melihat raut sedih yang dipancarkan Yunho, dengan langkah ragu dan berat, JaeJoong kembali ke dapur setelah mengambil spatula yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Changmin mencoba mengambil perhatian Yunho.

Namja yang berbeda beberapa centimeter lebih pendek dari Changmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap namja tampan berbibir tipis.

Yunho membungkuk sebentar lalu tersenyum

"Annyeonghaseo, Jung Yunho imnida 26 tahun, tapi aku lebih suka di panggil Yunnie." Begitulah kata perkenalannya. Dia diajarkan selalu harus bersikap sopan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, dan dia tidak pernah lupa akan nasehat Shin _ahjumma_.

"Namaku Shim Changmin, aku 28 tahun. Duduklah dulu, Yunnie."

Kali ini Yunho menuruti Changmin, duduk di sofa panjang. Changmin duduk di sofa single di samping kiri Yunho.

"Maafkan JaeJoong, _nee_. Sepertinya dia sedang banyak masalah jadi dia gampang sekali marah." Ujar Changmin. Yunho memandang Changmin, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kau siapanya, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho, matanya menatap tajam Changmin.

"Aku? Aku ini tunangannya." Jawab Changmin.

"Tunangan? Berarti orang yang akan menikah dengan Joongie?"

Changmin mengangguk seraya tertawa renyah.

"_Nee_. Kau benar."

"_Andwe_." Pekik Yunho.

"_Wae_?"

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Joongie. Hanya aku yang boleh menikah dengan Joongie."

Ujar Yunho berapi-api. Changmin kembali tertawa, tak menganggap serius pada ucapan _namja _di dekatnya itu.

"_Arraso_, aku tidak akan menikah dengan JaeJoongie." Canda Changmin.

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanya Yunho matanya berbiar-binar sekarang.

"_Nee_." Changmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Yaksok_?"

Yunho bergeser ke sisi sofa hingga sampai di dekat Changmin. Menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Changmin yang disambut ragu oleh Changmin.

"Karena kau sangat keren, jadi aku akan memanggilmu '_hyung_' mulai sekarang." Yunho mempertontonkan cengiran lebarnya. Changmin kembali tertawa melihat polah tingkah namja dewasa yang berlaku seperti anak-anak tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa kau memanggil Joongie dengan panggilan '_baby_'?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar keluar.

"Kenapa ya?"

Changmin memasang pose berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya sendiri.

"Entahlah, aku mengenal JaeJoongie sejak dia lahir, waktu lahir dia belum diberi nama, jadi aku memanggilnya _baby_, dan keterusan sampai sekarang."

Jawab Changmin, seingatnya memang seperti itulah sejarah awal panggilan '_baby_' yang ditujukan untuk

JaeJoong. Mata Yunho kembali berbinar.

"Jadi hyung mengenal Joongie sejak bayi?"

Ditanggapi anggukan kecil oleh Changmin

"Apa waktu bayi Joongie sangat menggemaskan? Apa dia cantik seperti sekarang? Apa waktu bayi Joongie suka menangis juga? Ah- aku iri sekali, aku juga ingin melihat Joongie waktu masih bayi. _Ottokae_?"

Changmin tertawa lagi mendengar kalimat demi kalimat pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Yunho namun sepertinya orang yang bertanya tak begitu menginginkan jawaban setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Nee_, dia sangat lucu, menggemaskan, cantik dan suka menangis. Lain kali aku akan memperlihatkan fotonya padamu."

"Benarkah?" Pekik Yunho.

Tawa Changmin menggelegar lagi melihat antusiasme Yunho.

"_Nee_."

Dan pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena teriakan dari dapur yang menandakan bahwa makanan sudah siap untuk disantap.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku pulang." Rengek Yunho, sedaritadi selepas makan bersama dengan JaeJoong dan Changmin,_ namja_ itu terus saja merengek agar JaeJoong mau mengantarnya, dia ingin berlama-lama disana, tapi teringat _Appa_nya yang tampak tidak sehat tadi pagi, dia jadi khawatir dan ingin pulang.

"Jangan manja, Jung Yunho. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk manja." Tukas JaeJoong. Tapi teguran itu tidak menyurutkan aksi Yunho untuk terus merengek meminta JaeJoong mengantarnya pulang.

"Yunnie tunggu saja diluar, Joongie akan mengantarmu, _nee_." Akhirnya Changmin menengahi mereka, JaeJoong mendelik ke arah pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu. Sudah cukup pusing Changmin mendengar keributan dari JaeJoong yang berkata ketus dan Yunho yang terus merengek.

"_Hyung_-"

"Benarkah? _Arraso _aku akan menunggu di luar." Yunho memotong protes yang hendak di layangkan JaeJoong, dengan langkah riang nyaris berlari diapun keluar dari apartemen tersebut meninggalkan JaeJoong berdua saja dengan Changmin.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau-"

"Ada apa denganmu, JaeJoongie? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seketus itu sebelumnya. Dia muridmu, dia anak yang spesial dengan kekurangannya, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap kasar begitu padanya. Apa begini sikapmu pada mereka yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus? Jika, iya, aku sungguh kecewa padamu, JaeJoongie."

JaeJoong membulatkan kelopak matanya.

Badannya seperti di hempaskan ke dasar jurang yang gelap dan dingin tapi itulah yang membuatnya membuka mata. Perkataan Changmin benar, dia selalu ketus dan dingin sejak kedatangan Yunho, wajar jika Changmin kecewa. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa bersikap demikian.

"Maafkan aku,_ hyung_." JaeJoong menundukkan wajahnya. Changmin mendekati JaeJoong, menyentuh dagu runcing itu dan mendongakkan wajah JaeJoong hingga dapat menatap manik hitam kekasihnya.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, _Baby_. Minta maaflah pada Yunho, dan ku mohon bersikap baiklah padanya. Sekarang antarkan dia pulang, _nee_."

Changmin mengecup bibir merah JaeJoong, tapi tak ada reaksi yang ditampilkan JaeJoong, dia serba salah, jika menolaknya maka Changmin akan mencurigai sikapnya, tapi dia tak jua ingin membalas, karena teringat akan Yunho.

"Pergilah, Yunho sudah menunggumu." Kata Changmin

"_Nee_."

Dengan langkah gontai, JaeJoong menurut, menemui Yunho dan mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

Rupanya Yunho malah menyuruh Baek _Ahjussi_ pualng terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin berjalan kaki bersama JaeJoong. Digenggam dengan erat namja yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun itu dengan posesif, senyumnya terus mengembang, dan untaian-untaian kalimat bermelodi terdengar dari bibir tebalnya. Sedangkan JaeJoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengikuti kemanapun Yunho menuntunnya.

Hingga tidak terasa mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Joongie, masih marah pada Yunnie karena kemarin Yunnie membentak Joongie, _nee_?" Tanya Yunho yang merasa bersalah, dia mengira JaeJoong diam sedaritadi karena melihatnya mengamuk kemarin malam. JaeJoong memandang lekat dua bola mata Yunho yang bergerak gelisah. Teringat ucapan Changmin untuk bersikap baik pada Yunho, dia tersenyum lembut.

"_Aniyo_, tidak. Aku hanya sedang lelah dan banyak pikiran. Maaf jika tadi aku membentakmu." Ujar JaeJoong tulus, Yunho menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Joongie tidak salah. Joongie juga pantas membentak Yunnie tadi, karena Yunnie nakal sepulang sekolah tidak langsung pulang kerumah dan Yunnie bersikap manja, harusnya Yunnie bisa dewasa dan mandiri."

JaeJoong tersenyum.

"Lain kali jangan di ulangi, _nee_."

Yunho mengangguk cepat.

"Tadi aku merindukan Joongie, makanya tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Lalu aku ingin di antar Joongie agar bisa lebih lama bersama dengan Joongie."

JaeJoong tertegun, rupanya itu alasan Yunho datang ke apartemennya dan ingin di antar pulang. Dia jadi serba salah, mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dan memilih bungkam. Tak bisa di pungkiri dia senang tapi kesenangannya malah semakin membuatnya gundah.

"Yunnie sangat mencintai Joongie, Joongie jangan pergi lagi tanpa memberitahu Yunnie seperti kemarin malam, _nee_."

**Deg**

JaeJoong menatap nanar pria dihadapannya.

Dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

Yunho tadi bilang bahwa ia mencintainya, bukan?

Kenapa justru JaeJoong ingin menangis saat ini daripada tersenyum bahagia.

Yunho meraih pipi kanan JaeJoong, mengelusnya perlahan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga bibir tebalnya dapat meraih bibir yang menjadi candunya sejak ciuman dengan rasa bibimbab itu.

Mencium bibir JaeJoong, lantas perlahan melumatnya. JaeJoong sempat membelalakkan matanya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia memejamkannya, menikmati sensasi yang Yunho berikan padanya.

Dia tersenyum miris disela ciumannya.

Tadi Changmin baru saja menciumnya tapi dia tak bereaksi apapun, dan sekarang dia malah membalas ciuman Yunho yang _notabene_ nya adalah orang asing yang baru 3 bulan lebih datang ke kehidupannya, sedangkan Changmin sudah hadir sejak kelahirannya ditambah lagi Changmin adalah tunangannya sendiri.

Owh. JaeJoong merasa dirinya benar-benar brengsek sekarang.

Rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya.

Pada Changmin dan juga pada Yunho.

"Ehem."

Kedua orang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Menoleh pada sumber suara.

Mata JaeJoong melebar melihat Mr. Jung yang muncul di depan gerbang, wajah JaeJoong memucat ketika melihat _namja _paruh baya itu tampak sedang meredam emosinya.

"_Appa_." Sapa Yunho riang tanpa beban, seolah yang barusan dilihat Appanya dan dilakukannya tadi bukanlah suatu hal yang salah, paling tidak dia tidak merasa hal tersebut salah, berbanding terbalik dengan Mr. Jung.

"Masuklah, Yun. Ini sudah malam."

"_Nee, Appa_." Yunho menurut.

"Bye, Joongie. _Saranghae_."

Mata Mr. Jung terbelalak ketika putranya menyebut kata cinta untuk gurunya sendiri sebelum dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tu-Tuan Jung, a-aku-"

**Plak**

Kali ini giliran JaeJoong yang terbelalak, telapak tangannya otomatis menyentuh pipi mulusnya yang mungkin akan berganti jadi merah kebiruan nanti akibat tamparan yang di terima dari Mr. Jung.

"Anakku sudah 'sakit', Kim. Apa kau mau membuatnya lebih sakit dengan menularkan penyimpangan seksualmu padanya? Apa _bunonim_mu tak pernah mengajarimu mana hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan?"

Hati JaeJoong berdenyut nyeri, bukan karena tamparannya, bukan karena hinaan untuknya, tapi karena Mr. Jung menyinggung _bumonim_nya yang telah tiada.

"Jangan pernah dekati putraku lagi, kau benar-benar menjijikkan." Mr. Jung dikuasai amarah, dia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum dia melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi pada JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menggeram.

Tangannya terkepal begitu kuat hingga buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

Nafasnya memburu.

Dadanya kembang kempis menahan luapan emosinya.

Matanya memerah, marah.

.

.

"Yunho, bisa _Appa _bicara?" Tanya Mr. Jung setelah Yunho selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Tentu saja,_ Appa_." Jawab Yunho mantap.

Mr. Jung menghampiri putranya yang sedang duduk berselonjor di atas kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga ke perutnya. _Namja_ tua itu duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Tadi apa melihatmu dan _Songsaenim_ berciuman, apa kalian-"

"_Appa_ melihatnya? Aigo."

Yunho menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu malu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sementara jantung Mr. Jung semakin bergemuruh, was-was dengan reaksi yang diperlihatkan putranya.

"Yunnie-ah, apa kau dan JaeJoong _songsaenim_ sering melakukannya?" Tanya Mr. Jung. Tangannya berkeringat dingin menanti jawaban putranya. Dan nafasnya tercekat ketika anggukan kepala dilakukan oleh Yunho lalu terkekeh malu.

"Yunnie, bisakah kau menjauhi _Songsaenim_mu?"

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri, menatap tak suka pada perkataan _Appa_nya.

"_Wae_?"

"Tidak seharusnya seorang _namja_ dan _namja_ berciuman. Jika kau ingin berciuman kau bisa melakukannya dengan _yeoja_ yang kau cintai, bukan _namja_."

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau Yunnie dan Joongie sama-sama _namja_. Yoochun hyung bilang kalaujantung Yunnie berdebar jika bersama dengan Joongie itu artinya Yunnie mencintai _Joongie_, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau Yunnie mencium Joongie." Yunho bersikeras, Mr. Jung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pasangan_ namja_ adalah seorang _yeoja_. Seperti Appa dan Umma jadi kau-"

"Aku tidak suka berpasangan dengan _yeoja_ jika _yeoja_ itu seperti Umma. Aku tidak mau punya pasangan seperti Umma."

"Yunho!"

Sedikit berteriak untuk menegur putra tunggalnya.

"Kenapa _Appa_ berteriak padaku? Aku tidak mau mencintai _yeoja_, aku sudah punya Joongie. Dan jangan menyebut soal nenek sihir itu di depanku lagi." Yunho balas berteriak. Dia segera berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya dengan selimut. Mengabaikan ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan miris.

.

.

Mr. Jung sedang menetralkan emosinya sekarang, diminumnya air putih hangat sebanyak yang dia bisa, di hidupnya oksigen dengan rakus. Dia sangat marah melihat putranya dan _namja_ yang dia hormati sebagai guru Yunho tengah berciuman di depan rumahnya. Awalnya dia mengira kedekatan keduanya hanya sebatas guru dan murid, lalu Yunho pernah bilang bahwa tangan gurunya sama hangat dengan tangan pengasuhnya jadi dia tidak pernah mencurigai keduanya.

Begitu dia pulang dari luar kota, dia mendapati JaeJoong berada di kamar putranya. Sedang memeluk

Yunho dengan posesif dan menciumi kepala Yunho. Mulai timbul perasaan aneh dari sana, tapi JaeJoong mengatakan padanya itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menenangkan Yunho yang sebelumnya sempat mengamuk.

Tapi kejadian barusan yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Ditambah dengan pernyataan cinta putranya pada gurunya. Kedua hal itu sudah membuatnya yakin bahwa memang ada hubungan yang lebih spesial daripada guru dan murid.

Dia seorang ayah.

Dia tentu menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk anaknya.

Tapi orang tua mana yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis?

Tidak.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dia harus menghentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat

Dia harus menjauhkan kedua orang itu sebelum mereka semakin dekat dan tidak bisa di pisahkan lagi.

Untuk saat ini sepertinya dia butuh bertemu dengan istrinya. Siapa tahu dengan bertemu istri yang dicintainya, dia bisa mengatur kembali emosinya dan berpikir jernih mencari langkah yang tepat untuk pemecahan masalah Yunho.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Yunho tertidur. Mr. Jung menyuruh Baek _ahjussi _untuk mengantarnya ke Seoul, rumah keluarga Jung yang lainnya, tempat dimana sang istri tinggal. Dia begitu merindukan istrinya, walau tak pernah ada sambutan hangat atau ciuman mesra untuk menyambutnya, tapi dengan melihat wajah istrinya saja sudah bisa membuatnya tenang, dengan mengetahui istrinya ada di dekatnya bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih.

Seorang asisten rumah tangga membukakan pintu utama rumah tersebut. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendapati Tuan Besarnya yang datang.

"Sela- Tu- Tuan?"

Mr. Jung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran pada sikap_ yeoja_ berusia 30 tahunan tergagap menyambutnya dengan wajah yang gelisah.

"Apakah istriku ada dirumah?" Tanya Mr. Jung sambil melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

"A-ani, ah- _nee_, Nyo-nyonya ada di- di- di kamarnya."

Suara yeoja itu bergetar hebat, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Mr. Jung, masalahnya sudah banyak dan dia tidak ingin membebani dirinya dengan memikirkan alasan mengapa asisten rumah tangganya itu bicara dengan tergagap.

Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Tak sabar bertemu sang istri, saat ini pasti istrinya sudah tidur di kamarnya. _Yeoja_ itu tak lagi mengikuti Tuannya, memilih berdiri di bawah anak tangga, menunggu takut jika ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Tuan Jung sampai di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berukiran elegan. Dia membuka pintu yang tak dikunci tersebut.

Matanya membulat maksimal.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Spontan dia berteriak hingga dua orang yang sedang bergumul dengan tubuh polos di ranjang besar itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Manik matanya menajam saat dia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada disana, dua orang yang dia kenal, dan salah satunya adalah istrinya sendiri.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Sekali lagi dia berteriak.

Pria dan wanita itu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut, menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Sang

wanita tampak santai, dia mengambil bungkus rokok beserta pematik di atas meja, mengamit satu batang rokok, menyalakannya, lantas menghisapnya dengan santai, dan menghembuskan asap putih di udara.

Nafas Mr. Jung semakin memburu, buncahan amarah lekat terlihat dari tatapannya yang seolah ingin membunuh dua orang dihadapannya. Mereka santai dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Cih, mengganggu saja."

Ucapan dari bibir sang _yeoja _membuat jantungnya berdentum keras, sakit, Mr. Jung mencengkram dada kirinya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kalian- Kalian mengkhianatiku."

"Aigo, tua bangka sepertimu sudah tidak pantas membicarakan soal pengkhianatan, harusnya kau sudah mati dan mendekam di neraka." Kali ini sang _namja _yang di kenal sebagai salah satu direktur di perusahaan Mr. Jung angkat bicara.

Mrs. Jung terkikik mendengar perkataan namja itu, sebuah ciuman di layangkan dari bibir yang bentuknya di turunkan pada Yunho untuk namja di sampingnya.

Mr. Jung merasa dadanya semakin sesak, nafasnya memburu, dan cengkraman di dadanya semakin keras. Pandangannya kabur, kakinya melemas dan tak kuat berpijak, tubuhnya limbung dan akhirnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Cih, menyusahkan."

Tak ada empati sama sekali melihat suaminya jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Mrs. Jung tetap menghisap rokoknya.

"YA! Ada orang di luar? Bawa tua bangka itu pergi dari sini!"

Akhirnya dia berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian seorang _yeoja _yang membukakan pintu dan baek _ahjussi_ masuk ke kamar. Supir keluarga Jung itu terbelalak kaget melihat Nyonya besarnya tidur dengan pria lain di kamar itu, tapi kekagetannya langsung bertambah saat melihat Tuan Besarnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar.

"Tuan." Pekiknya.

Dua orang itu menghampiri Mr. Jung dengan wajah khawatir luar biasa.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya ke mobil." Pinta Baek Ahjussi, yeoja itu mengangguk, kemudian sama-sama membopong tubuh tuannya keluar dari kamar laknat tersebut.

.

.

JaeJoong kembali ke apartemennya saat hampir tengah malam.

"Kau darimana saja? Kau membuatku khawatir."

Rupanya Changmin menunggunya. Dia langsung menubruk tubuh Changmin, memeluknya dengan erat

sesaat kemudian isak tangisnya keluar begitu merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh namja jangkung itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Changmin jadi panik sendiri. JaeJoong pulang tengah malam, dengan

keadaan yang tidak bisa di bilang baik, lalu sekarang menangis, tadi dia bisa melihat pipi JaeJoong yang memerah.

Mencoba melepas pelukan JaeJoong karena ingin melihat keadaannya, tapi tunangannya itu malah semakin

mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sangat pilu. Changmin menyerah, dibiarkan JaeJoong seperti itu dulu sampai tenang.

JaeJoong tak ingin menangis, sungguh. Hinaan seperti itu pernah di dapatkannya walau secara tidak langsung ketika dia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Changmin. Tapi perkataan Mr. Jung tadi walau singkat tetap membekas di hatinya, menggoreskan luka yang cukup dalam untuknya. Apakah karena kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir orang tua dari _namja_ yang dicintainya?

Saat melihat Changmin, dia tidak bisa tidak menangis. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja. Ingat

akan _bunonim_nya dan hinaan dari Mr. Jung. Usianya 17 tahun saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, saat-saat dimana dirinya sedang membutuhkan bimbingan dari mereka. Hanya ada Changmin yang merupakan anak asuh keluarga Kim yang kala itu masih berusia 21 tahun. Dia menyayangi Changmin seumur hidupnya sebagai _hyung_ yang selalu menjaganya, dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana awal mula hingga dia dan Changmin kemudian jatuh hati dan meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pertunangan. Tapi ini semua bukan salah _bumonim_nya, dia yang menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

Apa yang salah dengan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?

Jika hubungan itu terlarang, kenapa harus ada hubungan semacam itu?

Jika bisa dia juga ingin seperti orang normal biasa.

Tapi semua ini adalah keputusannya, dan dia tidak akan menyesalinya.

.

.

JaeJoong sudah berhenti menangis, Changmin membuatkan teh hangat untuknya yang sudah dia minum sebagaian tadi. Dia berhadapan dengan Changmin, namja itu meminta penjelasan dari JaeJoong.

"Kau sudah tenang, _Baby_?"

JaeJoong mengangguk pelan, matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk di utarakan pada Changmin. Tidak mungkin dia membeberkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Jadi ada apa denganmu? Dan kenapa pipimu lebam?" JaeJoong meringis saat jemari jenjang Changmin menyentuh pipinya.

"Ta-tadi aku hampir di rampok, _Hyung_. Lalu aku melawannya, dan dia memukulku."

"MWO?"

Changmin menjerit keras. Dia memegang pundak JaeJoong lalu menggoyangkan tubuh JaeJoong kekiri dan ke kanan, matanya mengamati keadaan JaeJoong.

"Lalu kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Tadi kebetulan ada beberapa orang yang melihatku hampir di rampok, dan perampok itu langsung lari."

Changmin mendesah lega.

"Ya Tuhan, untunglah. Harusnya aku tadi tidak memaksamu mengantarkan Yunho. _Mianhae, Baby_."

Changmin memeluk tubuh kurus JaeJoong dengan sayang.

_"Mianhae, hyung"_ Kata itu hanya terucap di hati JaeJoong, meminta maaf atas kebohongan yang dia katakan, meminta maaf atas semua kelakukannya pada Changmin, meminta maaf atas pengkhianatannya.

"_Hyung_ aku rindu pada _Umma_ dan _Appa_."

Changmin melepas pelukannya, melihat pandangan sendu dari dua bola mata JaeJoong. Dia tersenyum lembut.

JaeJoong mengangguk, menurut pada Changmin.

.

.

Changmin mengusap lembut kepala JaeJoong, menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya, lalu

mengecup permukaan halus kulit JaeJoong. Belaiannya turun ke pipi JaeJoong, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Pasti sakit."

Ucapnya sangat pelan hampir berupa bisikan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Baby?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Jangan kira Changmin tidak tahu kalau JaeJoong sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, sesuatu yang ia tahu akan menyakiti hatinya, sesuatu yang sudah mampu dia tebak sendiri namun tak mau dia akui sebelum JaeJoong sendiri yang menceritakan padanya.

Mengenal JaeJoong hampir seumur hidup namja cantik itu membuatnya tahu betul bagaimana JaeJoong. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan tunangannya walau tak satupun kata keluar dari bibir merah itu, dia tahu. Tapi sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mau tahu, menutup telinga, menutup mata dan menutup pikirannya dari bayang-bayang yang sudah tampak jelas di pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku." Bisiknya lirih, kemudian dia mengecup bibir JaeJoong sekilas dengan kecupan yang sangat lembut agar yang diciumnya tidak terganggu dengan gerakannya. Setelah itu dia naik ke atas kasur dan terlelap.

.

.

Mata bulat itu terbuka.

Mengusap kasar air mata yang tiba-tiba meluncur membasahi pipinya.

Hari ini Yunho dan Changmin mengatakan cinta padanya dan mengatakan untuk jangan pernah meninggalkan mereka.

Hari ini hatinya begitu pilu.

Dia memejamkan matanya lagi, dan membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya. Berharap jika sang mentari datang ada sebuah harapan baru yang bisa dia raih, walau dia tahu dia akan kehilangan kebahagiaan setelahnya.

Setiap pilihan yang diambil pasti ada konsekuensi yang harus di tanggung.

Setiap jalan yang di tempuh selalu ada kerikil yang mengganggu.

Dia sadar betul hal itu.

Tapi, apa yang akan menjadi pilihannya?

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

.

.

.

**Te. Be. Ce.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAP 7**

**AUTHOR's POV**

"_Appa_ ... _Appa_ ... _Appa_ ..."

Yunho terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, matanya mengerjap dengan cepat, kedua telapak tangannya meremas-remas rubiknya, membiarkan telapak tangannya sakit akibat tekanan yang terlalu keras dengan benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Yunho, duduklah." Perintah Yoochun, dia sudah pusing dengan keadaan pamannya di dalam ruang operasi tersebut, di tambah Yunho yang sejak dua jam yang lalu terus mondar-mandir di hadapannya tanpa merasa lelah.

"Tidak!" Teriak Yunho.

Yoochun mendesah, bukan perintah yang kedua atau ketiga, sudah berkali-kali Yoochun menyuruh adik sepupunya untuk duduk tapi selalu di tolak oleh Yunho. Yoochun tahu Yunho sedang dalam kondisi cemas yang berlebihan, harusnya dia meminum obatnya agar tenang, tapi Yunho selalu menolaknya, jadi Yoochun tak memaksa daripada nanti Yunho akan lebih histeris.

"Kenapa lama sekali? _Appa_! _Appa_! _Appa_!"

Yoochun, Baek _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ terkesiap mendengar Yunho menjerit tiba-tiba sambil menggedor-gedor pintu ruang operasi.

"Yunho-ah."

"Tuan Muda."

Tiga orang itu langsung berhambur menghampiri Yunho, Yoochun memegangi tangan kiri Yunho sedangkan tangan kanannya di pegang oleh Baek _ahjussi_.

"Yunho tenanglah." Kata Yoochun.

Tak habis akal, karena tangannya dicekal, dia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang-nendang pintu berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Tidak! _Appa_!"

Yunho semakin histeris begitu Yoochun dan Baek _ahjussi _menyeretnya menjauh dari pintu itu. Baek _ahjumma_memandang miris kejadian tersebut, membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Tuan muda yang malang.

Beberapa orang perawat dan satu orang dokter mendatangi mereka karena mendengar keributan disana.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Tolong beri dia obat penenang, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Yoochun tegas pada sang dokter. Dokter itu mengangguk dan menyuruh satu orang suster mengambil jarum suntik beserta obat penenang. Yoochun dan Baek _Ahjussi _hampir menyerah menandingi kekuatan Yunho yang terus saja memberontak.

Untunglah Dokter itu bergerak cepat, dan tak berapa lama setelah suntikan di berikan, Yunho mulai tertidur, tak sadarkan diri dengan nafas yang perlahan teratur.

.

.

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu sinar matahari menusuk pandangannya, dia menghalangi dengan punggung tangannya. Dia terduduk setelah matanya beradaptasi baik dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun." Suara husky yang dikenalnya bertanya.

Yunho melihat sekelilingnya dan dia tidak berada di kamarnya atau disalah satu kamar rumahnya. Dia kembali teringat bahwa dini hari tadi dia dibangunkan oleh Yoochun, diberitahu bahwa Appanya masuk rumah sakit. Dia sangat terpukul dan merasa bersalah, mengira bahwa penyebab sakitnya sang ayah adalah karena dirinya.

"_Appa_." Tiba-tiba Yunho menjerit. Yoochun dengan sigap langsung menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya.

"Dengar, jika kau membuat keributan disini, kau bisa di keluarkan dan kau tidak bisa melihat _Appa_mu. Apa kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus tenang."

Puas dengan jawaban sepupunya, Yoochun melepas pelukannya dan melayangkan pandangan miris pada Yunho. Dia telah mendengar cerita lengkapnya dari Baek _ahjussi _mengenai apa yang terjadi. Yunho pasti akan semakin membenci ibunya jika mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, dan kau harus tetap tenang. _Appa_mu sedang tidur, dan kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau berjanji?"

"_Nee_."

Yoochun tersenyum lagi, kemudian memimpin langkah mereka menuju sebuah ruangan VIP khusus. Begitu masuk dari pintu, Yunho dapat melihat ada sebuah ruangan lagi dengan kaca besar yang menampilkan sosok sang ayah sedang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan yang tak dia ketahui di sekelilingnya.

"_Appa_." Panggil Yunho.

"Sttt. Kau tidak boleh berisik, _samchon_ sedang tidur, dia sangat lelah."

"_Nee_. Wajah Appa kelihatan sangat lelah."

"Oleh karena itu kau harus tetap tenang dan jadi anak baik agar tidak membuat _Samchon _khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

"_Nee_, aku akan jadi anak yang baik."

Ingin rasanya Yoochun menangis saat itu juga, tapi sekuat tenaga di bendungnya. Mendengar penjelasan dari dokter tadi pagi kalau Mr. Jung terkena serangan jantung dan mengalami stroke, hingga sekarang dia harus terbaring tak sadarkan diri sampai waktu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan oleh dokter. Miris melihat satu-satunya keluarga kandung Yunho terbaring lemah, meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri sementara ibu kandungnya sama sekali tidak pernah peduli padanya.

Yoochun harus kuat. Walau dia tak memiliki hubungan darah langsung dengan Yunho, tapi Yoochun adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Dia harus bisa menjaga Yunho sampai _Samchon_ nya bangun- entah kapan.

Selama beberapa jam, Yunho terus berdiri disana. Melihat ayahnya dari balik kaca besar yang memisahkan mereka. Menunggu sang ayah membuka matanya dan berbicara padanya. Hingga hari berganti malam, tapi penantiannya tak kunjung datang, _Appa_nya masih menolak untuk membuka kelopak matanya.

"Yunho-ah, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur, bukankah besok kau harus sekolah?" Kata Yoochun, tidak tega membiarkan Yunho terus berdiri seperti itu. Makanpun tadi Baek _ahjumma_ harus menyuapinya dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Aku ingin menemani Appa disini." Tolak Yunho.

"Malam ini biar aku yang menemani Samchon, besok setelah pulang sekolah kau boleh datang untuk menemani_Appa_mu."

"Tapi-"

"Yunho-ah, bukankah _Appa_mu tidak suka kalau kau membolos? Hari ini kau sudah membolos."

Yunho mengangguk lesu, teringat nasehat ayahnya agar tidak membolos dari sekolah.

"Pulanglah bersama Baek _Ahjussi_, besok datang lagi bersama Joongie, _nee_."

Sinar mata Yunho sedikit terang ketika nama JaeJoong disebut oleh Yoochun, sebuah senyum kecil mengembang, Yunho mengangguk lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Baek Ahjussi.

.

.

Yunho tak juga mendapatkan ketenangan keesokkan harinya di sekolah, guru cantiknya tak juga bisa di temukan dimana-mana. Bertanya pada Junsu, dan guru lukis itu juga tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan JaeJoong.

"Apa Joongie masih lelah dan tidur dirumah?" Teringat perkataan Changmin tempo hari yang mengatakan bahwa tempramental JaeJoong disebabkan karena namja cantik itu sedang lelah dan sedang banyak masalah.

"Kalau begitu aku kerumahnya saja nanti." Yunho bermonolog.

Tadi pagi Yoochun mengingatkan kembali untuk membawa JaeJoong saat ke rumah sakit. Karena sejak kemarin ponsel JaeJoong tidak bisa di hubungi, jadi lebih baik menemuinya langsung. Sepulang sekolah Yunho menyuruh supirnya untuk langsung ke apartemen JaeJoong sebelum pergi kerumah sakit.

Yunho menekan bel berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Joongie!"

Teriaknya sambil menggedor pintunya dengan keras beberapa kali.

"Joongie!" Panggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

Yunho berdecak kesal.

"Changmin _Hyung_!" Akhirnya dia memanggil orang yang kemungkinan masih berada di apartemen JaeJoong.

"Kau mencari siapa, nak?" Seorang nenek keluar dari apartemen disebelah apartemen JaeJoong, merasa terganggu dengan teriakan dan juga pukulan di pintu yang membuat gaduh.

"Apa Joongie ada?" Tanya Yunho.

"Joongie? Ah orang yang tinggal disana sejak kemarin pergi, sampai sekarang belum kembali, katanya dia akan pindah ke Seoul."

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Joongie tidak pergi, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia tidak pergi."

Yunho melenggang meninggalkan lorong apartemen dengan mulut yang terus mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat tersebut, kepalanya menggeleng menepis pikiran negatif yang menguasai dirinya.

.

.

Di sudut lain negara Korea, di pusat kota Seoul.

JaeJoong membereskan sisa makan malamnya bersama dengan Changmin, sementara Changmin memperhatikan kegiatannya dari kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

Sudah hari kedua sejak kedatangan mereka ke Seoul. Changmin semakin yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh JaeJoong karena sikap JaeJoong yang mendadak jadi pendiam tak seperti biasanya. Satu tahun lebih ini dia memang sibuk belajar mendalami ilmu kedokterannya, terkadang mereka hanya saling mengirim pesan dan beberapa hari sekali baru bisa bicara langsung. Tak ada yang aneh selama ini, ah- dia ingat, JaeJoong mulai agak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia menelepon tunangannya itu. Suara JaeJoong waktu itu sedikit bergetar dan terdengar gugup, dia mengaku kalau dia hanya kelelahan saja, dan sekarang Changmin sadar bukan itu alasannya, ada hal lain yang mungkin saja sebenarnya sudah agak lama JaeJoong sembunyikan. Sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di Incheon, mengerjakan Tesisnya dengan mengambil sampel murid-murid sekolah khusus.

Shim Changmin hanyalah seorang anak yang tak memiliki siapapun. Dia lahir di rumah sakit milik keluarga Kim. Ibu kandung JaeJoong adalah seorang dokter kandungan yang menangani proses melahirkan Ibu Changmin, kala itu tak ada seorangpun yang mengantar wanita muda cantik itu ke rumah sakit, dia hanya seorang diri. Wanita itu tak mau menyebutkan siapa ayah Changmin, atau mungkin dia tidak tahu siapa ayah Changmin, entahlah semua itu masih jadi misteri sampai sekarang.

Proses kelahirannya berjalan cukup lama. Changmin terlahir dengan tubuh sempurna tanpa kekurangan satu apapun, tangisannya kencang memenuhi ruang persalinan. Tapi sayang karena pendarahan hebat, ibu Changmin meninggal dunia sesaat setelah melahirkan Changmin.

Ayah dan Ibu JaeJoong sudah lama menikah tapi belum juga di karuniai seorang anak, melihat Changmin yang sebatang kara, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengasuh Changmin. Nama Changmin sendiri diberikan oleh Mr. Kim, dan Shim adalah nama keluarga dari Ibu yang melahirkannya. Mr dan Mrs. Kim ingin Changmin terus mengingat bahwa ada seorang wanita yang sudah susah payah mengandungnya dan merenggang nyawa karena melahirkannya, karena itulah marga Shim tetap diberikan untuknya.

Ketika usia Changmin 4 tahun, JaeJoong lahir ke dunia. Penantian kedua orang tua JaeJoong tak sia-sia, mereka sangat senang mendapatkan seorang anak di usia mereka yang tak lagi muda. Changmin sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu melihat bayi kecil itu di gendongan Umma Kim. Dia sangat menyayangi JaeJoong seperti adiknya sendiri, mungkin lebih dari itu. Dia selalu berusaha menjadi seorang kakak yang baik dan mampu memomong adiknya.

Dia dengan mudah mengetahui ekspresi wajah JaeJoong, gerak-gerik sekecil apapun, dan apa yang dirasakan_namja _itu ketika dia menampilkan sebuah perilaku tertentu. Mengenal JaeJoong sejak hari pertamanya terlahir kedunia, membuatnya hapal betul bagaimana adiknya itu.

Ketika usianya 21 tahun, dia sedang mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Mr dan Mrs. Kim mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Sejak saat itu, posisi Ayah dan Ibu untuk JaeJoong di gantikan olehnya. Dia berusaha mati-matian agar adiknya tidak kesepian dan tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup. Disamping itu dia harus terus belajar dan menjadi yang terbaik agar bisa terus menjalankan rumah sakit yang diwariskan padanya dan JaeJoong.

Hingga tanpa dia dan JaeJoong sadari, mereka tak ingin dipisahkan, mereka saling membutuhkan, dan dia tahu dia mencintai adiknya itu. Perlahan namun pasti dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada JaeJoong. Namja itu tak menolak, tak Changmin ingat kalau JaeJoong juga tidak mengatakan balasan untuk perasaannya. Saat umurnya menginjak 26 tahun dan JaeJoong 22 tahun, mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka dan bertunangan.

Banyak yang mencemooh karena pertunangan mereka yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat dalam hal ini adalah orang-orang yang telah lama menjadi rekan _bumonim_ mereka di rumah sakit, teman dekat Changmin dan juga JaeJoong. Tapi hinaan itu tak lantas membuat mereka mundur, mereka terus maju dan tak gentar menghadapi olok-olok seperti itu, toh mereka yang menjalani kehidupan mereka, bukan orang lain.

Sekarang.

Changmin ragu, apakah JaeJoong masih memiliki perasaan takut kehilangan dirinya? Atau apakah JaeJoong masih membutuhkan dirinya?

"_Baby_, kapan kau akan kembali ke Incheon?" Tanya Changmin memecah kebisuan diantara mereka berdua yang terjadi sejak makan malam.

"Entahlah, _hyung_." Jawab JaeJoong tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari piring yang sedang di cucinya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah dan murid-muridmu? Kau tidak memberi kabar pada mereka, mereka pasti khawatir sekali."

"Hm."

Changmin mendesah perlahan. Jika sudah begini artinya JaeJoong sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan jelas dia tidak ingin membicarakan soal apa yang ditanyakannya. Tapi Changmin penasaran, paling tidak dia harus mendapatkan sedikit _clue_ mengenai hal yang mengganggu kekasihnya.

"JaeJoongie, kau tahu betul kalau kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku."

JaeJoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin, dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Bicara dengan tubuhnya kalau dia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu mencemaskannya. Walau ia tahu, Changmin tak akan mempan dengan itu,_ namja_ itu selalu tahu apapun yang sedang dia rasakan, walau tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dia tak ingin membuatnya khawatir tapi tak juga bisa menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak, _hyung_. Aku lelah. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu kembali ke Seoul selama beberapa saat. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Junsu untuk memberikan kabar padanya. Lagipula Tesisku sudah masuk ke tahap akhir, aku harus sering di Seoul untuk bertemu dengan profesorku."

Ujar JaeJoong berusaha berkata senormal mungkin agar alasan yang sebenarnya tidak di ketahui oleh Changmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Changmin mendekati sosok JaeJoong, kemudian mengecup dahi JaeJoong agak lama, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang dia miliki.

"Setelah mencuci pergilah tidur, _nee_."

"Baik, _Hyung_."

Changmin tersenyum, dibalas oleh JaeJoong dengan agak kaku.

"_Saranghae_."

"N-_Nee_."

Changmin tersenyum lagi, lalu melangkahkan dirinya menjauhi JaeJoong.

_'Kau bahkan sudah tidak lagi membalas kata cintaku lagi, baby.'_

Changmin membatin. Firasatnya tentang tunangannya tak akan pernah salah, JaeJoong itu sudah seperti bagian lain dari dirinya. Perubahan sekecil apapun pasti dengan mudah dia ketahui. Jika sudah seperti ini terkadang dia menyesal karena mengetahui apapun tentang JaeJoong.

.

.

JaeJoong bertemu dengan Junsu di salah satu cafe di dekat kampusnya. Awalnya dia hanya ingin menelepon untuk memberitahu kabarnya yang sudah hampir satu minggu ini tidak datang ke sekolah ataupun memberikan kabar padanya. Tapi Junsu memaksa ingin bertemu yang berbiacara langsung dengan JaeJoong.

Jadilah disini mereka sekarang. Berbicara berdua, saling berhadapan, dengan wajah yang masing-masing sangat sulit di artikan. JaeJoong dengan perasaan berkecamuk yang beberapa hari ini coba diredamnya dengan kembali ke kota asalnya. Dan Junsu yang tampak ingin memberi tahu sebuah berita namun masih menimang kalimat yang pas untuk diucapkan.

"Jadi apa kabarmu, JaeJoongie?" Dan suara khas itulah yang terlebih dulu keluar, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

JaeJoong mengaduk-aduk jus apelnya, dia mendongak menatap kawannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab JaeJoong.

Tidak.

Junsu tahu JaeJoong sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, terlihat dari senyumnya yang agak dipaksakan.

Ya.

Memang benar.

Kepergiannya dari Incheon memang tidak membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik, dia malah semakin merasa dilema dan perasaannya yang semakin buruk. Otaknya terus bekerja memproses memori yang tersimpan di dalamnya mengenai Yunho. Hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit ketika bayangan Yunho terlintas di benaknya.

Tapi Junsu tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, tak mau membuat suasana hati JaeJoong menjadi lebih buruk dari sekarang.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke sekolah?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

JaeJoong mendesah pelan.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali kesana." Jawab JaeJoong seadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku-"

"Kau menghindari Yunho?"

"Tidak."

Jawab JaeJoong cepat dan tegas, tapi karena nada dari jawaban itulah yang semakin membuat Junsu yakin bahwa perkiraannya memang benar.

"Yunho dia-"

"Junsu-ah, bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja? Ada apa sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu langsung denganku? Apa ada yang terjadi di sekolah selama aku pergi?" Tanya JaeJoong memotong ucapan Junsu, berusaha keras agar tidak terlibat pembicaraan mengenai Yunho.

"Aku datang menemui memang ingin membicarakan soal Yunho."

"Kalau begitu aku-"

"Mr. Jung koma di rumah sakit."

Jantung JaeJoong terasa di pukul dengan keras. Baru saja dia ingin pergi untuk menghindari Junsu tapi berita yang didengarnya malah membuatnya kaget. Rasa bersalah seketika langsung menyergapnya.

Berbagai macam spekulasi tentang penyebab jatuhnya Mr. Jung berputar-putar di benaknya tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Memorinya langsung mengulang kejadiaan ketika terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan namja Jung itu. Penghinaan Mr. Jung dan semua perintahnya untuk menjauhi Yunho.

Apakah Mr. Jung sakit karena dirinya? Karena terlalu shock melihat ia dan putranya kala itu?

Tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah.

"Wali kedua Yunho, Park Yoochun datang ke sekolah dan menjelaskan perihal Mr. Jung. Dihari kepergianmu, Mr. Jung di larikan kerumah sakit pada malamnya, dan dia mengalami koma sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri."

Dan perasaan bersalah itu semakin besar.

Dia mengira bahwa benar dialah yang menyebabkan keadaan Mr. Jung seperti itu.

"Yunho sempat masuk ke sekolah satu hari setelah kejadian itu. Dia mencarimu seperti orang gila, sampai ke apartemenmu. Seorang _halmoni_ memberitahu kalau kau pindah ke Seoul, kau juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Sejak saat itu Yoochun bilang, Yunho sudah tidak mau datang ke sekolah lagi. Dia ingin menemani ayahnya saja sambil berharap kau akan datang menemuinya."

Junsu memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Meneliti perubahan raut wajah_ namja_ androgini di hadapannya. JaeJoong diam, dia meremas gelas jus strawberry dengan keras untuk menyalurkan segala perasaannya.

"Temuilah Yunho, dia membutuhkanmu, Jae."

"Tidak."

JaeJoong langsung menolak permintaan tulus yang diajukan Junsu padanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaanmu pada Yunho dan juga Changmin _hyung_?"

Tatapan JaeJoong lurus kedepan, ke arah Junsu tapi tak memandang namja imut itu. Dia lupa bahwa Junsu adalah salah satu undangan yang menghadiri acara pertunangannya dengan Changmin. Apakah Junsu dapat melihat bagaimana perasaannya pada Yunho? Apakah terlihat jelas?

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Junsu. Terima kasih atas informasinya." JaeJoong segera bangkit berdiri, tapi sebelum JaeJoong melangkah, Junsu menahan tangannya.

"Aku mohon, temuilah Yunho. Dia begitu membutuhkanmu."

"Aku pergi."

JaeJoong langsung pergi dari hadapan Junsu.

Junsu memandangi punggung JaeJoong yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan miris.

.

.

JaeJoong berjalan lunglai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai oleh lalu lalang orang yang kebanyakan adalah para pekerja kantor yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan hendak pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat setelah seharian ini bekerja membanting tulang.

Matanya tak fokus, dan terkadang bahunya bersenggolan dengan bahu pengguna jalan yang lain dan membuatnya terhuyung, tapi tak dipedulikan olehnya. Pikirannya menerawang hingga otaknya tak bisa merespon dengan baik bayangan yang disampaikan syaraf matanya pada otaknya.

Pertemuannya dengan Junsu menghancurkan semua ketenangan yang sudah beberapa hari ini dia bangun.

Bukannya dia tidak ingin memenuhi permintaan Junsu untuk bertemu Yunho tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menemui Yunho dengan keadaan Mr. Jung yang demikian.

Bukankah dia yang menyebabkan Mr. Jung sampai koma?

Dia sungguh tidak punya muka lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan _namja _itu.

Dia tiidak mau memperburuk keadaan dengan kembali ke Incheon dan menemui mereka, menemui Yunho lebih tepatnya.

Dia tidak mau keadaan Mr. Jung bertambah parah karena melihatnya masih berada di dekat putranya.

Tidak.

Sunggu dia tidak mau itu semua terjadi.

Perasaan khawatir terhadap hal-hal seperti itulah akhirnya mengubur dan menyamarkan rasa khawatir yang dia rasakan untuk Yunho, meredam rindu yang menggebu menjadi uap di udara yang terbawa oleh angin malam itu.

Lebih baik seperti ini.

Jauh dari keluarga Jung.

Lagipula Yunho masih memiliki Yoochun disampingnya.

Dan diapun memiliki Changmin di sampingnya.

.

.

Seorang _yeoja _yang belum menginjak usia setengah abad, tampak modis dan selalu tampil cantik memasuki ruang ICU pagi itu saat para kerabat sang pasien belum berdatangan. Tanpa mengenakan pakaian khusus untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kaca itu, sepatu hak tingginya menimbulkan gema angkuh memenuhi ruangan mengalahkan suara-suara desisan dari alat-alat kedokteran yang terpasang disana.

"Ck, pria tua yang malang." Decihnya.

Tatapan merendahkan dan jijik dilayangkan pada pasien yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kasihan sekali kau harus menderita seperti ini."

Kemudian dia menampakkan ekspresi simpati yang jelas dibuat-buat lalu berubah menjadi seringai yang menyeramkan.

Wanita itu menarik sebuah kursi dari pojok ruangan ke dekat ranjang lalu mendudukinya dengan anggun dan terkesan angkuh.

"Apakah menyenangkan terbaring seperti ini?" Dia mulai bermonolog.

"Kau dan keluarga kayamu itu telah menghancurkan hidupku, kau tahu. _Bunomin_mu yang terhormat itu memaksa_bumonim_ku untuk menikahkan kita jika perusahaan keluargaku ingin mendapatkan bantuan dari kalian. Cih."

Wanita itu memperhatikan monitor yang menunjukkan detak jantung sang pasien.

"Aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan orang yang kucintai demi menyelamatkan perusahaan keluargaku dan menikah dengan tua bangka sepertimu. Sekarang apa kau tahu bagaimana kehilangan orang yang kau cintai setelah melihat istrimu sendiri sedang berhubungan intim dengan orang lain?"

Tawa wanita itu terdengar menggelegar,

"Kasihan sekali kau tua bangka, kau mencintai orang yang salah. Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku, dan akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Wanita itu berdiri, tangannya terjulur, meraih pemutar pada tabung oksigen. Menghentikan pasokan oksigen yang harus dihirup oleh pasien dengan bantuan alat pernafasan yang terhubung langsung dengan hidungnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dengan langkah angkuh, dia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

.

.

Pertemuan dengan seorang wanita yang angkuh di lorong rumah sakit membuat tubuh tegap namja tampan berwajah kecil menjadi gemetaran, tangannya mengepal erat dan kelopak matanya mengerjap cepat tidak beraturan, nafasnya memburu berat.

Sedangkan wanita itu tampak tak peduli, dan memandang sang namja dengan tatapan jijik yang jelas sekali.

"Cih, anak idiot." Hinanya.

Ibu macam apa dia.

Benar, wanita itu adalah ibu dari seorang Jung Yunho, ibu yang telah mengandung Yunho selama sembilan bulan lebih dalam kandungannya, ibu yang telah melahirkan Yunho ke dunia. Adakah seorang ibu yang menghina anaknya sedemikian rupa? Kasihan sekali.

Bukan.

Bukan Yunho yang seharusnya di kasihani tapi Mrs. Jung lah yang patut dikasihani karena dengki dihatinya yang begitu dalam hingga dia kehilangan kasih sayang yang seharusnya dia tujukan pada anak dan suaminya.

Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari seorang wanita yang kehilangan rasa kasih sayang dan cintanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Bentak Yunho.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, anak idiot? Kau pikir ini tempat apa?" Sindir Ibu Yunho.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Percuma bicara dengan anak bodoh sepertimu."

Wanita itu melenggang berjalan menjauh dari Yunho.

Setelah kepergian ibunya, Yunho langsung berlari ke kamar ayahnya entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang ayahnya. Dia takut firasatnya itu akan menjadi kenyataan mengingat semua firasat yang hampir dirasakannya menjadi kenyataan.

**Biiippppp**

Dan suara 'bip' panjang itulah yang menyambut dirinya ketika memasuki ruang rawat ayahnya.

"_Appa_! _Appa_!"

Yunho menjerit-jerit, dia memukul-mukul jendela besar yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Appanya. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu apa arti bunyi panjang yang memekakkan telinganya. Tangannya terus memukul-mukul kaca tebal itu, berharap ayahnya mendengar panggilannya dan membuka matanya. Dia ingin berhambur masuk, tapi teringat pesan Yoochun yang melarangnya masuk untuk membantu agar proses penyembuhan Mr. Jung bisa berlangsung cepat, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Appa_!"

Dia menjerit, air matanya mengalir deras, tak dihiraukan tangannya yang sudah memerah akibat kegiatan memukul benda keras yang dapat pecah kapanpun.

"Yunho kenapa kau berteriak?"

Suara _husky_ terdengar, dia terpaku di belakang sepupunya, tak perlu mendapat jawaban dari Yunhopun dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, suara mesin pengontrol detak jantung yang berbunyi nyaring sudah menjawab semuanya.

Dengan segera dia menekan sebuah tombol yang terdapat di samping pintu masuk. Tak lama kemudian dua orang suster dan satu orang dokter datang ke kamar tersebut. Yunho terus menangis sambil memukul kaca, Yoochun tak berusaha menghentikannya, matanya mengawasi setiap gerak dokter dan suster di dalam ruang kaca tersebut.

Lantas matanya memandang nanar, ketika selimut tipis yang membalut tubuh Mr. Jung ditarik oleh dokter hingga menutupi wajah Mr. Jung. Air matanya lolos seketika, tubuhnya mundur kebelakang hingga punggungnya membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Membiarkan Yunho sendirian meraung-raung.

.

.

Yunho berdiam diri dikamarnya.

Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah sediam itu bahkan ketika dia habis di pukuli oleh Ibunya dia masih mau merespon perkataan orang-orang terdekatnya. Beda dengan sekarang, setelah dia menjerit-jerit histeris meminta jenazah _Appa_nya tidak di kremasi dan ketika menabur abu sang _Appa_ di laut, dia masih menangis meraung-raung. Dan dua hari setelah itu dia diam, tidak bicara, tidak menggeram, atau menimbulkan suara lain dari bibirnya.

Yoochun sampai harus menangis berkali-kali di belakang adik sepupunya itu karena melihat keadaan Yunho yang mengenaskan. Sudah tidak ada orang lagi yang menjadi panutan bagi Yunho, tak ada orang yang menjadi penopang hidup Yunho. _Umma_ Yunho bahkan sama sekali tidak datang ke upacara kematian Mr. Jung. Dan sekarang Yoochun menerima kabar bahwa seluruh aset yang dimiliki Mr. Jung jatuh kepada Mrs. Jung. Tak ada sedikitpun untuk Yunho, tidak sepeserpun yang didapatkan oleh Jung junior itu.

Satu minggu setelah kematian Mr. Jung, setelah semua aset di pindahkan atas nama ibu kandung Yunho. Rumah keluarga Jung yang di Incheon pun di ambil alih olehnya, dia mengusir Yunho dan orang-orang yang bekerja disana. Yunho hanya diam saja waktu Yoochun membawanya pindah ke apartemennya.

Tak ada lagi orang disisinya.

Hanya ada Yoochun, kakak sepupu yang masih mau berbaik hati mengurusnya.

Karena itulah Yoochun mencoba untuk terus tegar, terus bersabar menghadapi tingkah diam adiknya. Hanya dia yang Yunho miliki dan dia harus bisa menjadi segalanya untuk Yunho, untuk adik yang sangat dia sayangi.

Yoochun membawa nampan berisi makan malam untuk Yunho.

Namja itu akan tetap makan walau tak merespon perkataannya, Yoochun akan dengan sabar menyuapi makanan sesuap demi sesuap hingga isi dalam piringnya habis dimakan oleh Yunho.

**Tok tok tok**

"Yunnie-ya. Waktunya makan malam, _Hyung_ masuk,_ Nee_."

Seperti biasa tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tamu yang dijadikan kamar Yunho selama dua hari ini, dan Yoochun akan masuk begitu mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Yun-"

Matanya melongok mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada di dalam kamar itu. Matanya menjelajah cepat, tak ada tempat bersembunyi karena ranjang dikamar itu tidak memiliki kolong, tak ada lemari besar yang bisa menampung tubuh Yunho, dan gordin yang terpasang tidak menampakkan gelembung tanda-tanda ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di baliknya, tak pula ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar tersebut.

Yoochun menaruh nampan makanan itu di atas meja yang seharusnya di pergunakan untuk belajar. Lalu dia berlari mencari Yunho di dalam apartemennya. Seharian ini dia tidak melihat Yunho keluar dari kamarnya, dan disetiap sudut apartemennya tak ada tanda keberadaan Yunho. Yoochun kembali ke kamarnya. Manik matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang dilipat di atas meja belajar Yunho. Segera dia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya. Tulisan Yunho terlihat mengotori kertas putih bergaris itu.

.

.

* * *

**_Hyung._**

_Mianhae Yunnie pergi_

_Kalau Yunnie bilang, pasti hyung tidak mengizinkan Yunnie pergi._

_Yunnie sangat merindukan Joongie._

_Yunnie akan mencari Joongie._

_Jangan khawatir pada Yunnie, Nee._

_Saranghae._

**_Jung Yunho._**

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, Jung Yunho kau pergi kemana?"

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAP 8**

**AUTHOR's POV**

_Namja_ cantik itu berjalan di lorong-lorong rak di supermarket.

Matanya jeli, mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Tangannya dengan cepat menggapai sesuatu dan menaruhnya di troli belanjanya. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk membaca tulisan di sebuah bungkus produk tertentu.

Beberapa produk makanan tak jadi di masukkan ke troli.

"Changmin _hyung_ tak akan suka."

Gumamnya ketika mengembalikan berbagai produk ke rak asalnya begitu melihat komposisi bahan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Lalu dia berjalan kembali ke rak yang lainnya. Berhenti sejenak di kumpulan makanan ringan, mengamit salah satu produk.

"Yunnie sangat menyukai camilan ini."

Dia tersenyum, bayangan Yunho yang sedang makan terlintas di kepalanya. Tak lama wajahnya berubah muram, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis bayangan tersebut. Yunho bukan lagi urusannya, dia sudah punya Changmin. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia bisa melupakan _namja_ tampan itu sepenuhnya. Walau hati kecilnya selalu menolak mentah-mentah ketika keinginan untuk mengenyahkan Yunho dari pikirannya terlintas.

Setelah hampir satu jam berjalan mengelilingi _super market_ dan membayar belanjaannya, JaeJoong berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir, dimana mobilnya di parkir.

"**_Setelah beberapa hari di rawat dirumah sakit karena mengalami serangan jantung dan stroke, Presidir Jung menutup usianya pada hari ini_**."

JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya.

Detak jantungnya memacu cepat.

Dia menoleh pada layar besar televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah berita disalah satu stasiun televisi. Layar itu menampilkan sebuah profile seseorang disertai dengan fotonya. Pembaca berita terus bicara tentang berita yang menyangkut kematian seseorang.

JaeJoong menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya.

Dibekap mulutnya sendiri, sebelum pekikan kaget keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tuhan-"

Tak ada lagi kata yang keluar, dia sungguh terkejut.

Kepalanya menggeleng keras, dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan area tersebut.

Dia ketakutan tanpa sebab.

Di pacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju ke rumahnya.

Kakinya berjalan cepat nyaris berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Lho? Kau sudah pulang, mana belan-"

Changmin mengerenyit heran, JaeJoong tak menyahutnya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"_Baby_?"

Changmin mengikuti JaeJoong, bunyi debuman pintu terdengar begitu dia sampai di lantai dua.

JaeJoong meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Air mata tumpah saat senyuman Mr. Jung terlintas dalam ingatannya.

"Aku membunuhnya-" JaeJoong merancau tak jelas.

Ia terisak kemudian menggeram. Tak memperdulikan suara ketukan dan panggilan dari Changmin dari luar kamarnya.

"JaeJoongie? _Baby_? Kau kenapa? Buka pintunya."

Changmin mau tak mau jadi khawatir juga mendengar isak tangis JaeJoong, ditambah lagi kekasihnya mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Tak bisa di tutupi betapa khawatirnya dia saat itu melihat JaeJoong seperti itu. Pikirannya merantau kemana-mana, memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada JaeJoong. Mulai dari bertemu seseorang lalu di lecehkan, atau ada orang yang menghinanya, sampai perampokan disertai pemerkosaan, malam itu pikiran Changmin begitu kalut.

Lewat tengah malam, setelah tak mendengar apapun dari dalam kamar JaeJoong. Changmin mengambil kunci duplikat kamar JaeJoong dan masuk kedalamnya. Diam-diam dia memeriksa keadaan fisik JaeJoong, tapi dia tak menemukan ada yang salah. Berarti bukan fisiknya yang terluka, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya, psikisnya hingga dia pulang dalam keadaan sangat kacau.

Tapi apa?

Gelap adalah pemandangan pertama yang memerangkap mata Changmin, di raba saklar lampu di samping pintu kamar dan dinyalakan hingga benderang memenuhi kamar itu. Lalu dia melihat gundukan di kasur besar milik JaeJoong.

Deru nafas dan lenguhan terdengar begitu Changmin mendekati kasur tersebut.

"_Baby_?"

Panggilnya, tapi tak ada sahutan.

Disibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh JaeJoong.

"Oh Tuhan-"

Khawatir kembali menyergapnya, wajah JaeJoong tampak kacau, memerah namun bibir pucat dan mata membengkak, deru nafas berat tak teratur, dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Ditempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi JaeJoong, mengecek suhu tubuh kekasihnya.

"Demam?"

Dia menenangkan dirinya dari rasa khawatir yang berlebih, lalu beranjak dari kamar, mengambil kompres dan termometer.

.

.

"Yunho-ya- Yunnie-"

Denyut sakit dirasakan Changmin. JaeJoongnya mengigau dalam tidurnya, menyebutkan nama _namja_ lain. Kali ini giliran Changmin yang merasa takut, rasa penasarannya terhadap alasan mengapa JaeJoong memanggil nama Yunho tergantikan dengan rasa takut akan kehilangan _namja _cantiknya.

Bahkan dalam tidurnya, JaeJoong memanggil nama Yunho.

Changmin mengambil tempat disisi ranjang yang kosong di samping JaeJoong, menyusupkan tubuhnya ke balik selimut. Merengkuh tubuh JaeJoong ke dalam pelukannya. Memastikan bahwa _namja_ itu memang masih ada di sampingnya.

"Yunnie _mianhae_, Yunnie-"

Pelukan Changmin semakin erat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _baby_? Kenapa seperti ini?" Dikecupnya kepala JaeJoong berkali-kali. Biasanya JaeJoongnya akan tertidur dengan tenang jika dia sedang resah dan gelisah dalam tidurnya jika Changmin melakukan hal itu.

Memberikan ketenangan dengan cara seperti itu memang sudah sering di lakukan Changmin. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya saat JaeJoong masih remaja. Namja cantik itu sering kali resah dan bermimpi buruk, mengingau dalam tidurnya. Dan saat itulah Changmin akan menemaninya tidur, memeluknya sambil mengecup dahi dan puncak kepala JaeJoong sampai kekasihnya itu tertidur dengan tenang.

"Aku disini, _baby_. Jangan memikirkan _namja _lain, aku disini." Bisik Changmin lirih.

JaeJoong mulai tenang walau nafasnya masih memburu karena demam yang belum turun.

"Yunnie-"

Adalah panggilan terakhirnya sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Meninggalkan Changmin dengan segala keingintahuan dan nyeri di hatinya.

.

.

JaeJoong meringkuk diam dalam kamarnya, tidak peduli pada Changmin yang terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Sangat gelisah. Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak dia mendapatkan kabar tentang kematian Mr. Jung, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian orang tua itu. Dia merasa perlakuannya pada Yunho membuat _namja_ tua itu koma dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Bagaimana dengan Yunho sekarang, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yunho dan memeluknya, memberinya kekuatan, tapi rasa bersalahnya terlalu besar, dia tidak berani lagi bertemu Yunho, teringat akan pesan terakhir Mr. Jung padanya untuk menjauhi Yunho.

Dia harus melakukannya.

Dia harus bisa menjauhi _namja_ tampan yang sudah merebut hatinya dari tunangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dia berujar lirih, nyaris tak terdengar kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri, lagipula di ruangan itu memang hanya ada dia seorang.

Dan kata maaf itu.

Dia tak tahu di tujukan untuk siapa.

Untuk Mr. Jung karena dia merasa dialah yang menyebabkan kematiannya

Untuk Yunho karena sudah meninggalkan Yunho tanpa pesan

Ataukah

Untuk Changmin karena membiarkan hatinya di rampas oleh orang lain.

.

.

Yunho mengeratkan pegangannya ke tali tas ransel yang menempel sempurna di punggungnya, wajahnya terus menunduk, menyembunyikan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Topinya sedikit dia turunkan agar bisa menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk. Dia kelihatan sangat gelisah.

Tangannya yang gemetar, merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil selembaran Won lalu memasukkan kembali dompetnya. Dia ingat bagaimana cara membeli tiket kereta yang pernah di ajarkan JaeJoongnya.

"Ma-masukkan uangnya."

Tangannya yang gemetar memasukkan lembaran itu ke dalam lubang pipih di sisi kanan mesin, matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengawasi keadaannya.

"Te-tempat tujuan." Yunho mengingat sejenak kemana waktu itu tujuannya bersama JaeJoong. Lalu dia menyentuh layar dengan tulisan stasiun yang dia tuju.

"Ambil tiketnya." Dia menarik dengan tak sabar tiket yang keluar dari dalam mesin tersebut. Matanya kembali melirik, memandang was-was pada sekelilingnya. Lalu memasuki peron yang dulu dia ingat waktu pergi bersama JaeJoong.

Sudah malam dan tak begitu banyak orang yang pergi meninggalkan Incheon menuju Seoul, yang ramai justru jalur sebaliknya. Yunho duduk di gerbong kereta listrik itu dengan gelisah, duduknya tak pernah tenang, terkadang dia akan berdiri lalu berjalan mondar-mandir berlalu lalang di dalam gerbong, lalu duduk lagi, meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, dia lupa membawa rubiknya dan hal itu tentu membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Rubik membantunya untuk tetap tenang. Jika pikirannya sedang kacau dia akan memainkan rubiknya, dan fokusnya hanya ada berada di rubik tersebut, jadi segala pikiran atau kecemasan yang dia rasakan akan tertuju pada rubiknya. Rubik selalu berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan perasaan negatif yang sering kali muncul. Namun sekarang dia tak membawanya.

Yunho duduk kembali. Dia melepas tas ranselnya, lalu membukanya.

Ada satu botol air mineral, lalu dua bungkus roti berbahan tepung khusus yang di belikan Yoochun untuk cemilan Yunho dirumah sewaktu-waktu jika namja itu lapar, tempat pensil, dan buku sketsanya. Dia mengeluarkan buku sketsanya yang hampir sebagian terisi oleh gambarnya. Membuka lembar demi lembar hingga menemukan bagian yang masih putih bersih, dirobeknya satu lembar kertas putih itu, lalu disisihkan ke tempat duduk disampingnya yang kosong. Buku itu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas ransel, dan dia mengenakan tasnya kembali di punggungnya.

Diambilnya kertas itu, dengan kasar dia meremas-remasnya, menjadi sebuah gulungan yang hasilnya tak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya, tapi sangat pas untuk dia genggam. Saat ini dia harus meremat sesuatu agar cemasnya beralih menjadi fokus pada benda di tangannya.

.

.

Dia berhenti di stasiun yang dia tuju tak jauh dari kampus JaeJoong, hanya tinggal berjalan kaki. Karena sudah malam, mata Yunho tak lagi awas. Dia sering kali berjalan lalu berbalik lagi ketika dirasa jalan yang dia tapaki tidak tepat seperti yang pernah di lewatinya dulu.

Wajahnya berbinar begitu retina matanya memantulkan bayangan sebuah bangunan besar kompleks Universitas yang dikenalnya. Kakinya riang melangkah melewati gerbang besar yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ditutup mengingat malam sudah semakin larut.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, saat dilihatnya gedung yang dulu dia datangi untuk mengantar JaeJoong sudah tertutup pintu utamanya. Lampu di dalam gedung itu gelap dan hanya lampu di teras luar saja yang dinyalakan. Yunho berdiri cukup lama memandangi bangungan itu, saat perutnya berbunyi tanda dia lapar, dia berjalan lalu berhenti di depan pintu besar gedung yang terbuat dari kaca. Duduk di atas lantai marmer yang dingin, mengambil roti dan botol air mineralnya. Tak lupa sebuah figura foto yang segaja di bawanya juga di keluarkan.

Diberdirikan figura itu di hadapannya, mengambil jarak agar matanya dapat menangkap dengan jelas sosok dalam foto tersebut, foto _Appa_nya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dia menaruh dua bungkus roti dan botol air mineralnya di tengah antara dirinya dan foto Mr. Jung.

Dia menangkupkan telapak tangannya lalu meletakkan di atas dadanya, matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya terbuka memanjatkan doa pada penciptanya. Setelah itu matanya terbuka lagi, dia mengambil sebungkus roti dan membukanya.

"_Appa_, hari ini aku pergi dari apartemen Yoochun _hyung_, dia pasti sedang marah sekarang."

Yunho menggigit rotinya, dan mengunyahnya cepat.

"Aku sedang di kampus Joongie, aku pernah datang kesini. Ah- aku lupa belum menceritakannya pada _Appa_waktu itu."

Dia menggigit rotinya kembali dan menelannya dengan cepat hingga dia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, di bukanya tutup botol air mineralnya dan meneguknya cepat.

"Ugh- sebaiknya aku makan rotiku dulu, baru aku akan bercerita pada _Appa_." Ujar Yunho lagi.

Dia menghabiskan satu bungkus rotinya dengan cepat, tapi perutnya masih saja lapar dan di buka bungkusan kedua roti isinya. Tak memerlukan waktu lama hingga roti kedua masuk ke dalam perutnya untuk di cerna oleh organ-organ pencernaannya, dia meminum air mineralnya sampai habis, dan seketika rasa kantuk menyerang. Dia menguap lebar, membiarkan mulutnya terbuka tanpa berusaha di tutupi, toh sudah tidak ada yang melihat.

Yunho menaruh tas ranselnya, memberi jarak pada tubuhnya, mengamit foto ayahnya dan memeluknya erat di dadanya. Direbahkan tubuhnya di lantai marmer itu, tasnya di jadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"_Appa_, aku mengantuk sekali. Aku akan bercerita besok, aku janji. Sekarang aku tidur dulu _nee_. _Jaljayo Appa, saranghae_."

Yunho memejamkan matanya yang sudah memberat, tak memerlukan waktu lama hingga dia akhirnya terbang ke alam mimpinya dengan memeluk erat foto sang ayah.

.

.

"Hey, bangun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bangun!"

"Ugh-"

Yunho menggeliat saat merasakan kakinya seperti di tendang-tendang dan gendang telinganya menangkap suara keras yang membuat tidurnya terganggu.

"Yunnie masih mengantuk,_ Appa_." Lenguhnya, dia membalikkan posisi badannya.

"YA! Bangun! Aku bukan _Appa_mu, Bangun!"

Sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras di rasakan lagi oleh Yunho di kakinya, mau tak mau dia membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa dia semalam tidur di teras gedung berwarna ungu tersebut.

Di dudukkan tubuhnya, mata elangnya memandangi lelaki berseragam yang menendangi kakinya dan meneriakinya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, aku harus mengepel lantai." Ujar lelaki tersebut, tak menurunkan sedikitpun nada suaranya.

Yunho yang ketakutan memakai topi yang dilepas sebelum dia tidur semalam, mengamit tas ranselnya lalu berlari meninggalkan teras. Sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk gedung di bawah pohon rindang menjadi incarannya.

Dia duduk disana, membuka tas ranselnya dan menaruh foto ayahnya ke dalam tas.

Dia tak bergerak dari sana. Diam duduk, meremas-remas kertas yang disobeknya dari buku sketsanya. Matanya terus mengamati pintu masuk itu, mengamati satu persatu orang yang keluar dan masuk gedung tersebut. Dia terlalu takut untuk mendekati pintu itu lagi, petugas kebersihan yang tadi mengusirnya sukses membuatnya gemetar dan takut.

Tendangan petugas kebersihan itu mengingatkan bagaimana ibunya sering kali menendangnya. Dia tak mau kenangan buruk tentang ummanya berhasil merebut kendali otaknya dan membuatnya cemas berlebihan.

Tak peduli pada perutnya yang terus berbunyi dan terasa perih karena seharian tidak diisi makanan, tak peduli pada kerongkongannya yang sakit karena panas tak tersentuh oleh air, atau bibirnya yang memucat. Dia tak ingin kehilangan satu moment pun dari pemandangan di pintu masuk itu, tak mau melewatkan kehadiran Joongienya.

Pagi berganti siang, terik matahari menyengat memanaskan permukaan bumi, lantas senja bergulir, rembulan bersinar, tapi tak seterang sinar lampu taman yang terletak di sebelah bangku taman tempat Yunho duduk. Tak dihiraukan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena kelaparan, tak pernah seumur hidupnya dia tidak makan seharian, orang-orang di rumahnya selalu memenuhi makannya setiap hari, begitu pula Yoochun.

Yunho beringsut, melipat tangannya di atas dadanya, wajahnya menunduk dalam, gelisah melandanya tatkala dilihatnya namja yang tadi pagi menendangnya, sekarang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya namja itu. Yunho diam, semakin erat memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau mencuri disini, huh?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat,

Bukan. Dia hanya ingin mencari Joongienya, bukan mencuri.

Tapi suaranya tertahan di kerongkongannya, tak mampu dikeluarkan.

"Pergi dari sini! Atau kau ingin ku pukul."

Oh Tidak.

Yunho langsung menyambar tas ranselnya, dan berlari dari sana. Dia takut, dia bukan anak nakal, kenapa orang-orang suka sekali mengancam akan memukulnya. Dia baru berhenti berlari setelah melewati gerbang universitas.

Mendongak ke atas langit dimana bulan sudah bersinar terang.

"Sudah malam." Gumamnya.

Dia berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang masuk tersebut, bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah bangunan, memperhatikan orang yang masih berlalu lalang disana. Mata elangnya masih mengamati, siapa tahu akan menangkap bayangan sosok yang dikenalnya.

Yunho baru beranjak pergi saat pintu gerbang itu di tutup oleh petugas keamanan.

"Kenapa sudah ditutup? Joongie belum datang." Keluhnya.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya, jalanan ramai, beberapa orang memperhatikannya karena gerak-gerik tak wajar, seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang mengintai mangsanya. Tak tahan dengan tatapan orang-orang, dia pergi berjalan menuju jalanan yang sepi, dengan begitu dia tak akan bertatap muka dengan orang lain. Tapi dia salah, jalan sepi di pusat kota adalah pusat kejahatan.

.

.

Jalanan yang dilaluinya terlampau sepi.

Awalnya dia merasa tenang, tapi sekarang berubah gelap ketika jalanan mulai disinari oleh lampu-lampu yang lebih redup. Jantungnya berdetak lambat namun keras, membuatnya mengernyit beberapa kali, matanya berkedip terus menerus, dia meremas tali ranselnya, melangkah dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Yunnie harus kemana sekarang?" Gumamnya, dia lelah. Dia ingin tidur, tapi tak menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk tidur, sepertinya keputusan untuk pergi dari kampus itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Hohoho. Lihat siapa yang tersesat disini."

Langkah Yunho terhenti, dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke depan, tiga orang pria dengan penampilan yang cukup menyeramkan dimatanya, menghadang jalannya. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mundur, ditundukkan kembali wajahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Tentu melihat ketakutan yang ditampakkan oleh Yunho, tiga orang berandalan yang mungkin seusia dengan Yunho itu semakin berani mendekati Yunho. Dan tentu saja mereka hapal betul gaya orang-orang kota yang biasa mereka lihat, jelas mereka tahu bahwa Yunho bukanlah penduduk setempat. Tentu dia menjadi sasaran empuk mereka sekarang.

Tiga orang itu mengepung Yunho. Tak melewatkan kesempatan emas yang jarang datang pada mereka. Penampilan Yunho walau terkesan aneh tetap saja memperlihatkan kalau dia hidup di keluarga yang lebih dari berkecukupan.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara bergetar, sama sekali tidak berani mendongak menatap tiga orang di sekelilingnya, hanya berani menatap sepatu usang yang mereka kenakan.

"Serahkan uangmu."

"Ke-kenapa Yunnie harus menyerahkan uang Yunnie pada kalian?" Tanya Yunho tergagap.

Tiga orang itu saling pandang, menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh pada diri seseorang yang sedang dikepungnya. Caranya berpakaian dan berbicara, jelas mereka tahu seperti apa Yunho, sudah terlalu sering mereka berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang berbeda, tapi tak lantas membuat mereka iba, justru mereka semakin berani. Mendesak Yunho, hingga terhimpit diantara tembok dan mereka di depan serta disisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Yunho.

"Serahkan Uangmu atau kau akan celaka, anak bodoh."

"Tidak!" Jerit Yunho.

"YA! Kau berani berteriak pada kami?"

**Bug**

Satu pukulan melayang tepat ke perut Yunho.

"Ugh" Yunho menggeram kesakitan.

Dua orang disisi kiri dan kakan Yunho memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Kalian mau apa?" Jerit Yunho.

"Diam, bodoh!"

Sebuah pukulan lagi telak menumbuk ulu hati Yunho, dia terbatuk-batuk dan tersungkur, merosot ke bawah. Mereka langsung menggeledah kantong celana Yunho, mengambil dompetnya, kemudian di rampas tas ranselnya dan membukanya, mengeluarkan isinya hingga berhambur ke aspal jalanan.

"Ap-pa." Dia terbata, sambil memegangi perutnya, dilihatnya figura foto _Appa_nya pecah karena terjatuh dari tasnya.

.

_"Dasar anak bodoh, tidak tahu terima kasih. Aku malu memiliki anak idiot sepertimu. Membuatku malu."_

_Mr. Jung terus memukuli tubuhnya. Apa kesalahannya? Apakah menjadi individu dengan kebutuhan khusus lantas membuat dirinya hina hingga orang tuanya malu? Apa salahnya?_

_"Ampun Umma, ampun, Yunnie tidak akan nakal lagi, ampun."_

_Mr. Jung tak mempedulikan rintihan putranya sendiri._

_"Jangan memanggilku 'umma' anak bodoh. Aku tak sudi memiliki anak sepertimu."_

_Pukulan demi pukulan kembali dirasakan oleh tubuh tegap Yunho yang kini meringkuk._

_._

"Cih. Anak bodoh, kau tidak punya apa-apa, eoh."

Kesal karena hanya mendapatkan dompet yang berisi tak seberapa, mereka lalu menendangi Yunho. Namja tampan itu diam saja, tak mencoba memberontak, dia meringkuk, melindungi kepalanya agar tidak kena hantam.

"Ampun... ampun... ampuni Yunnie, Yunnie bukan anak nakal, ampun..."

Terbesit ingatan ketika ibunya memukulinya dulu, ingatan yang beberapa tahun ini sudah mampu dilupakannya sekarang timbul keluar lagi setelah mendapatkan kekerasan dari orang lain, dia terus memohon ampun sampai tak sadar bahwa orang-orang itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, meringkuk di jalanan gelap, sendirian, menggigil, ketakutan.

Hingga tubuhnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Yunho tersadar.

Mengerjapkan matanya.

Mengerang sakit.

Ditekan perutnya yang terasa perih.

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

Dia ingat, dia habis di tendangi oleh berandalan yang menghadang jalannya.

"_Appa_."

Dan langsung teringat figura _Appa_nya yang pecah karena dijatuhkan dari tas ranselnya.

Memandang sekelilingnya dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang, pusing di kepalanya benar-benar menusuknya, ditambah lagi dengan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan matanya, membuatnya bertambah pusing.

Badannya masih terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya. Meraih tas ranselnya, memasukkan kembali buku sketsanya alat-alat tulisnya, lalu matanya memandang nanar figura foto ayahnya, kacanya pecah, Yunho melepas semua kaca yang masih menempel.

"Aw-"

Dia menjerit sakit, tak sengaja jemarinya tergores oleh tajam kaca pecah yang hendak dia lepaskan hingga menimbulkan luka di jari telunjuknya dan darah segar mengalir.

"Ah, _Appo_." Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Darahnya tak berhenti juga.

Teringat kenangan bersama Shin _Ahjumma_, jarinya pernah terluka karena tergores, dan wanita tua itu mengemut lukanya hingga darahnya tak mengalir lagi.

Yunho mendekatkan jarinya yang terluka ke bibirnya, lalu menghisap darah dari saja, rasa asin langsung dikecap oleh indera perasanya. Merasa tak ada lagi rasa asin yang terasa, dia melepaskan jarinya, terlihat luka goresan tapi tak lagi berdarah.

lalu dia melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali, memasukkan foto yang telah bersih dari pecahan kaca ke dalam tasnya kembali.

"Sakit." Yunho berjalan tertatih, lengannya memeluk perutnya sendiri yang terasa sangat sakit akibat pukulan yang di dapatnya semalam, jalannya agak membungkuk, tas ransel sudah menggantung di belakang punggungnya. Dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan jalanan sepi itu, takut sewaktu-waktu para berandalan akan datang dan memukulinya lagi.

Perutnya perih karena lapar. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Dia berjongkok di pinggir jalan, ada sebuah cafe yang menyediakan sarapan sudah buka dan beberapa pelanggan tampak sedang menyantap sarapannya.

Yunho berdiri di etalase toko, menatap para konsumen cafe yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Berkali-kali dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Yunnie lapar."

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, tak ingin melihat makanan yang membuat air liurnya menetes. Tubuhnya yang bersandar ke kaca etalase merosot ke bawah, dia meringkuk sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri. Mata elangnya mengawasi jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang hendak menuju ke tempat berlangsung kegiatannya masing-masing.

Mata itu menangkap satu orang pria di halte seberang jalan, sedang memakan sebungkus roti. Lagi-lagi Yunho harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sebuah bus datang, dan pria itu membuang sisa rotinya kemudian menaiki bus tersebut.

"Eoh?"

Yunho berdiri, matanya berbinar. Menunggu dengan sabar di _zebra cross _hingga tanda hijau untuk pejalan kaki yang akan menyebrang menyala di kokohnya lampu lalu lintas. Melangkah cepat menuju sebuah tong sampah di pinggir jalan, tangan panjangnya meraih sebuah bungkusan roti yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Untunglah belum tertimbun oleh sampah yang lainnya. Orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran dan jijik melihat Yunho melakukan hal tersebut.

Senyuman mengembang indah di bibir tebalnya, dia berjalan lagi ke tempat dimana dia tak harus bertubrukan dengan lalu lalang orang-orang. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan cepat roti kacang merah itu. Hanya dua suapan saja dan langsung habis tak bersisa, menyisakan kantung bening yang membungkusnya.

"Yunnie masih lapar." Ujarnya lirih.

Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan, teringat tujuan utamanya datang ke Seoul.

"Joongie." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dia ingat jalan yang semalam dia lalui, kembali ke kampus.

Kali ini dia akan menunggu di samping gerbang masuk kampus saja. Dia takut kembali ke depan gedung ungu itu. Orang yang membersihkan gedung itu membuatnya gemetaran karena ancaman-ancaman yang di layangkan padanya.

Matanya terus meneliti mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang memasuki wilayah perkampusan tersebut. Perutnya terasa sangat perih, dia mondar-mandir dengan gelisah sambil memperhatikan pemuda-pemudi yang datang dan pergi. Dia ingin berteriak-teriak dan memanggil nama Joongie sekarang, tapi dia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Matahari siang sangat terik.

Tubuh Yunho berbalut peluh, wajahnya pucat, berdiri di bawah terik sinar matahari, tak ada asupan makanan dan minuman, tubuh yang sakit karena di tendangi semalam.

"Joongie dimana?" Dia terus bertanya dengan suara kecil, tidak pada siapapun, hanya pada angin yang berhembus, membuatnya menggigil.

.

.

"Hey. Apa kau mencari seseorang?" Seorang _ahjussi _berseragam khusus petugas keamanan menegurnya.

Yunho kaget hingga refleks memundurkan langkahnya.

"N-_nee_." Tapi dia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya petugas berbaju biru tua.

"Jo-Joongie."

Yunho tak dapat berpikir lagi, dia malah menyebutkan nama panggilan untuk gurunya.

"Joongie?" Petugas itu mengulang perkataan Yunho. Dia menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Tampaknya pria tua itu tahu kekhususan yang dimiliki Yunho, dia berkata lembut pada Yunho, tapi tak lantas membuat _namja_ itu menjadi berani untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Yunho malah semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan hujan, tunggulah di pos jagaku, kau bisa melihat-lihat dari sana." Tawar sang penjaga. Yunho bergeming di tempatnya, mungkin takut, tak ada yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut semenjak dia tiba di Seoul dan tentu dia jadi ketakutan untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun.

"Baiklah, jika hujan turun, segeralah masuk, _nee_."

Untunglah pria itu mengerti ketakutan Yunho, dia meninggalkan Yunho dan kembali menuju pos jaganya.

Benar kata penjaga tua berseragam biru itu, hujan memang turun di sore yang cerah.

Yunho tak beranjak dari tempatnya, bahkan ketika petugas itu menyuruhnya kembali masuk untuk berteduh, dia masih bergeming. Berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, mengawasi satu persatu orang yang keluar-masuk.

Senja datang, hujan tak kunjung reda.

Menatap ke langit yang mulai menggelap, merasakan wajahnya basah oleh tetesan besar air hujan. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, butiran air hujan memasuki mulutnya. Ia mengecapnya, menyesap butiran air hujan.

Nyaman karena dingin air membasahi mulut dan berhasil masuk ke tenggorokannya, dia membuka mulutnya semakin lebar, membiarkan banyak tetes air hujan memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Saat sang surya kembali keharibaannya, hujanpun berhenti.

Tubuh tegap itu basah kuyup. Wajahnya memerah sementara bibirnya memucat nyaris membiru, badannya gemetaran, menggigil menahan dingin dan terpaan angin malam yang tak terlalu dingin untuk orang yang sehat, tapi dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Berkali-kali iya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengusir dingin. Tapi toh nyatanya baju basahnya malah semakin menempel pada kulitnya, menciptakan efek dingin yang lebih parah. Gemeretuk giginya terdengar, angin malam terasa menusuk hingga ketulang belulangnya.

Yunho tak dapat menahan sakit di kepalanya. Matanya sudah tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hanya bayangan-bayangan yang mengganggu. Dia memejamkan matanya. Disandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di sisi gerbang, lalu tak lama tubuhnya merosot ke bawah.

"Joongie dimana? Yunnie kedinginan."

Entah pada siapa dia mengadu. Berharap angin akan mengantarkan pesannya pada JaeJoong. Dia ingin bertemu JaeJoongnya, dia membutuhkan JaeJoongnya. Ketika tak ada lagi orang yang menjadi tempatnya bertumpu, dia ingin Joongie-nyalah yang ada disisinya.

_Appa_nya adalah tempat dimana dia berpijak, tempatnya mengadu dan tempatnya bersandar. Dia tak pernah merasakan kehilangan yang teramat seperti ini. Pertama Shin _Ahjumma_, lalu _Appa_nya. Ketika otaknya sadar bahwa panutannya tak ada lagi, hatinya terus memanggil nama JaeJoong. Pikirannya menuntunnya untuk mencari sosok cantik itu.

Cukup dengan JaeJoong. Firasatnya tak akan pernah salah, dan firasatnya menuntunnya pada JaeJoong, sosok yang akan mampu memenuhi seluruh rongga kosong di hatinya. Tapi dimana JaeJoong sekarang? Dimana namja cantik itu ketika dia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Joongie _odiya_? Yunnie lapar-"

Mengeluh lagi pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

Halusinasi memerangkapnya. Lidahnya seolah dapat mengecap rasa lezat dari kimbab kesukaannya yang sering JaeJoong buatkan untuknya.

Dia mengantuk, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Dua hari terlunta di jalanan demi mencari Joongienya yang belum juga ditemukan. Sudah mencapai titik maksimal ketahanan tubuhnya, dia ingin beristirahat sekarang.

"Joongie-"

Kemudian matanya terpejam.

Dia lelah.

Berharap gelap mampu mempertemukan dirinya dengan JaeJoongienya.

.

.

JaeJoong menatap senja yang meyingsing.

Perasaannya masih sama kalut sejak dia mendengar kematian Mr. Jung.

Merasa tak enak pada_ namja_ jangkung- tunangannya karena terus mengabaikannya.

Duduk di balkon kamarnya, tak melakukan apapun selain menatap sendu pada jingga cakrawala.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya hingga suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Memikirkan kemungkinan orang yang datang kerumahnya.

Lebih banyak tamu datang mencari dokter muda pewaris rumah sakit milik _bumonim_nya, tapi tak jarang temannya datang berkunjung.

Matanya bergerak gelisah mendapati sahabatnya- Kim Junsu berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi lagi?"

Pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari bibir sahabatnya. JaeJoong tak menjawab

Sejak dia meninggalkan Incheon hanya satu kali dia mengaktifkan ponselnya yaitu ketika hendak menghubungi Junsu untuk memberitahukan tentang keberadaannya dan keabsenannya dari sekolah.

"Silahkan masuk." Mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, tapi tamunya tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku tak akan lama, aku harus membantu Yoochun _Hyung_ untuk menemukan Yunho."

Mengerutkan dahinya, mendengar nada yang agak ketus dari Junsu, tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah perkataan Junsu.

"Yunho hilang, ini sudah hari kedua."

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Tangannya gemetar.

"Owh-"

Dan merutuk pada dirinya sendiri karena memberikan reaksi datar seolah tak peduli.

"_Geez_, kau benar-benar tidak peduli padanya, Kim JaeJoong?"

Junsu naik pitam dengan cepat. Ketidak pedulian JaeJoong terakhir kali bertemu dengan _namja _cantik itu sudah membuatnya marah, ditambah lagi JaeJoong tak datang ke upacara kematian Mr. Jung, padahal setahunya guru cantik itu dekat dengan Ayah dari salah satu muridnya. Sekarangpun JaeJoong tak menampakkan wajah peduli sedikitpun.

"Yunho bukan tanggung jawabku Kim Junsu, dia punya wali yang tentu bisa menjaganya."

Mengepalkan tangannya, menyalurkan sakit hati yang mendalam ke dalam kepalannya. Jangan kira dia tidak sakit hati mendengar ucapannya sendiri, kalimatnya itu menyayat hatinya.

"Oh, kupikir kau orang yang penuh kasih sayang. Sepertinya aku salah datang menemuimu, kau tidak akan peduli sekalipun aku bilang kalau Yunho pergi karena ingin mencarimu."

Junsu pergi begitu saja. Dengan emosi yang meletup-letup. JaeJoongnya bukan lagi sosok yang dia kenali, _namja_itu berubah dan dia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya berubah sangat drastis.

.

.

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak kepergian Junsu.

JaeJoong masihberdiri di tempatnya, tak melakukan apapun, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Yang dapat terlihat dari luar hanyalah kelopak matanya saja yang rutin berkedip.

"Yu-Yun-"

Bibirnya bergetar.

Tak mampu menyebutkan nama _namja_ yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya dengan sempurna.

Kelu.

Kakinya melangkah cepat, meraih kunci mobil yang diletakkan di samping televisi di ruang tengah. Kemudian berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju garasi rumahnya, dia sampai lupa memakai alas kaki, otaknya tak mampu berpikir jernih.

Menemukan Yunho.

Prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Tapi dia tak tahu harus kemana mencari Yunho. Kepanikannya justru membuat otaknya seolah tak berfungsi, nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdenyut sakit, matanya mengerjap cepat seolah kebiasaan Yunho yang selalu mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat ketika merasakan emosi tertentu jadi tertular padanya.

Ditahan air mata yang ingin melesak keluar dari tempatnya.

Tak ada waktu menangis.

Matanya harus bekerja menganalisis jalanan. Tak seharusnya air mata membuat pandangannya menjadi buram.

"Yunnie, Yunnie-"

Hanya nama itu yang terus keluar dari bibir merah merekah milik JaeJoong.

Dia harus segera menemukan Yunho-nya.

Benar.

Yunho-nya.

JaeJoong tak sadar, sedari tadi sejak kedatangan Junsu ada seseorang yang mengamatinya, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu dari balik tembok tak jauh dari sana. Tatapannya berubah sendu, saat JaeJoong berlari keluar rumah dengan wajah gelisah.

.

.

"Dokter Shim, ada pasien di UGD. Dokter Kang sedang menangani seorang pasien." Lapor seorang suster jaga pada dokter muda bertubuh jangkung dengan kacamata bertengger kokoh di hidung mancungnya.

Mengambil stetoskopnya dan memimpin berjalan menuju ruang gawat darurat.

"Diagnosa?"

"Dia mengalami dehidrasi karena tubuhnya hanya menerima sedikit sekali cairan seharian ini dan _Pneumonia_karena kehujanan dan kedinginan, di tubuhnya juga di temukan beberapa luka lebam, sepertinya dia habis menerima tindakan kekerasan."

Changmin- dokter muda itu, menyibak tirai yang membagi ruang tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Eoh?"

Matanya melebar di balik kacamatanya. Menetralkan keterkejutannya pada seseorang yang harus segera di berikan pertolongan.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"Pindahkan dia ke ruang rawat, aku yang akan menjadi penanggung jawabnya."

"Baik." Seorang suster menyahutnya.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana bisa dia sampai disini?" Tanya Changmin.

"Seorang petugas keamanan dari kampus XXX membawanya kesini. Dia jatuh pingsan di depan gerbang kampus. Katanya seharian ini dia seperti sedang mencari seseorang disana, dan pingsan setelah kehujanan, jadi dia langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit."

Changmin tertegun, nama universitas yang disebutkan oleh suster itu adalah nama universitas yang sama di mana kekasihnya sedang menyelesaikan pendidikan untuk gelar Masternya. Ditatapnya wajah merah sang pasien akibat suhu tubuh yang panas. Dia ingat kejadian di rumahnya tadi sebelum dia berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaan rumah sakit.

.

.

Mata bulat itu terus bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri memastikan setiap tempat yang dilewati oleh mobilnya tak luput dari perhatiannya. Otaknya sudah bekerja dengan baik, mengingat tempat yang mungkin Yunho kunjungi.

JaeJoong ingat ketika dia datang bersama Yunho ke Seoul, hanya berdua.

Kekampusnya, berjalan-jalan disekitar kampusnya. Dan sekarang dia sedang mencarinya. Keadaan gelap dengan penerangan dari lampu membuat pandangan matanya tidak sejeli ketika matahari sedang menyingsing di atas bumi.

"Yunnie kau dimana?" Gumamnya gelisah.

Tak dihiraukan dering ponselnya yang sudah berkali-kali berbunyi. Seolah tak terganggu dengan nada panggil itu, dia terus mencari, menjelajah. Dia sudah ke kampusnya tadi, mencari-cari sosok Yunho disana, berlari kesana-kemari dengan kaki telanjang tapi tak menemukannya juga. Lalu dia berjalan ke jalanan sekitar kampusnya tapi tak juga menemukan Yunho.

Pikiran buruk langsung saja menyerangnya.

Sudah putus asa.

Dini hari menjelang.

Tersadar ponselnya terus saja berdering hingga baterai yang tadinya dalam kondisi penuh sudah hampir mendekati titik penghabisan.

Nama Changmin terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Lesu.

Dia memutar balik mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Tak mau membuat Changmin cemas, padahal hatinya sendiri sedang dilanda kecemasan yang begitu besar.

.

.

"Dari mana saja? Ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari." Tanya Changmin.

"Mi-_mianhae_, _Hyung_. Tadi aku hanya mencari udara segar sebentar." Jawab JaeJoong lemas.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tak mungkin dia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, tak mungkin dan tak ingin.

"Sebentar? Apakah pergi selama hampir 6 jam dan tak memberi kabar bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku itu termasuk sebentar?"

"Maafkan aku _hyung_."

Dia merasa bersalah, tak pernah Changmin sampai bersuara ketus seperti itu padanya, pernah dia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat _namja_ jangkung itu marah, tapi dia tak pernah mendapat nada ketus seperti itu.

JaeJoong memperhatikan raut wajah Changmin yang mengeras.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, Kim JaeJoong?"

Nanar.

Mata bulat itu merefleksikan sosok Changmin yang beda dari biasanya. Tak pernah sekalipun Changmin memanggilnya dengan nama lengkah seperti itu. Apakah Changmin sedang marah besar? Hanya karena dia pergi tanpa izin?

Ah.

Benar. Dia yang salah, puluhan telepon _namja_ itu tak ada satupun yang di gubris olehnya, pantas lah jika sekarang Changmin memarahinya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu!"

Baru saja dia ingin meminta maaf, Changmin sudah memberikan perintah yang tak terbantahkan. Dia baru merasakan nyeri di kakinya ketika menapaki anak tangga. Pasti kakinya terluka sekarang karena dia berlari-lari tanpa alas kaki tadi. Bodohnya dia sampai lupa memakan alas kaki, dia terlalu panik.

Yunho takut keramaian

Yunho lemah pada tatapan orang lain

Yunho akan gelisah jika harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain

Bagaimana jika kelemahannya malah membuatnya celaka

Bagaiman jika ada orang lain yang mencelakainya

Ya Tuhan

JaeJoong tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Tidak sedikitpun.

.

.

Changmin memasuki kamar JaeJoong

Sudah pukul tiga lebih, beberapa jam lagi matahari akan menyingsing kembali menyinari sebagian belahan bumi.

Perlahan tanpa suara, didekati _namja_ terkasihnya.

Menatap sendu wajah kekasihnya yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Duduk disisi ranjang, mengusap pipi lembut kekasihnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Joongie?"

Menggeser posisi duduknya hingga bersebelahan dengan kaki JaeJoong, disibakkan selimut yang menutupi kaki putih tersebut.

Terpana melihat telapak kaki kekasihnya.

Tak sengaja tadi dia melihat cara berjalan JaeJoong yang tertatih ketika hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan."

Dia tak pernah membiarkan JaeJoongnya terluka sedikitpun, tapi sekarang dia melihat banyak luka menyelimuti permukaan telapak kaki JaeJoong. Changmin mengambil kotak obat di dalam lemari penyimpanan di kamar mandi JaeJoong, mengambil sebuah salep untuk luka. Lalu perlahan mengoleskannya pada telapak kaki JaeJoong, sangat perlahan, tak ingin menambah sakit pada luka-luka tersebut. Setelahnya dia menggeser kembali duduknya.

Di sapu helaian rambut yang menutupi mata JaeJoong.

Membelai kepala JaeJoong dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Jika dengan mencintainya kau terluka seperti ini. Maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya."

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAP 9**

** AUTHOR's POV**

Rumah sakit di pusat kota Seoul

Pagi itu di ramaikan dengan amukan seorang _namja_ bermata setajam elang.

Ketika membuka matanya dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak dia kenal, bau obat-obatan yang menyengat membuat kepalanya pening dan bayangan tentang kematian sang ayah berkelebat tak terkendali.

Dia benci tempat itu.

Dia benci rumah sakit.

Disanalah _Appa_nya meninggalkannya.

Dia ingin pergi dari tempat yang membuat kenangan buruk untuknya.

Tapi beberapa tangan menahan tubuhnya, dia memberontak keras tak terkendali. Infus yang menancap pada punggung tangan kirinyapun sudah dipaksa lepas hingga menimbulkan ceceran darah di lantai dan sprei kasur, menodai putih dengan merah.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atasnya?" Tanya seorang dokter senior yang berjaga pada pagi hari.

"Dokter Shim." Jawab seorang suster yang sedaritadi membantu mencekal tangan Yunho agar _namja_ jangkung itu tak memberontak.

"Segera hubungi dia."

"Baik."

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali di rumah keluarga Kim yang di pimpin oleh seorang Shim.

"Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?"

**Deg**

JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya yang sedikit tertatih karena luka di telapak kakinya. Tadinya dia akan pergi tanpa menimbulkan suara, mengira bahwa Changmin masih tertidur. Tapi perkiraannya meleset, baru saja dia sampai di ruang tengah, sosok Changmin muncul dari ruang makan.

"A-aku ada urusan, _hyung_." Jawab JaeJoong

"Kemana?" Tanya Changmin

"Eum- aku harus ke kampus."

Hanya jawaban itu yang terpikir olehnya.

"Setahuku kau tidak memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu dengan profesormu dan mengerjakan tesismu hari ini." Ujar Changmin mengintimidasi.

"Ada materi yang terlupakan,_ hyung_. Jadi aku-"

JaeJoong tak berani membalas tatapan tajam Changmin.

"Kenapa kakimu? Kenapa kau pulang dengan banyak luka di kakimu? Kemana kau semalam sampai kau terluka seperti itu?"

Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pertanyaan—pertanyaan yang terlontar malah membuat JaeJoong tak berkutik. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam, meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang mungkin bisa diterima logika, yang tepat namun tetap masuk akal.

Benar, sebagun tidur tadi dia memang merasa ada yang mengganjal. Luka di kakinya seperti sudah di obati oleh seseorang, dan bodohnya dia melupakan kalau di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya dan Changmin saja, pasti _namja_itulah yang mengobatinya, dan pasti berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan tentang luka di telapak kakinya.

"Kau mencari pemuda Jung itu, bukan?"

Mata JaeJoong membulat, tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Changmin mengetahuinya.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Junsu dan aku melihat bagaimana kau keluar rumah tanpa mengenakan alas kakimu. Begitu pentingkah dia untukmu sampai kau bertingkah seperti itu? Mengabaikan kakimu sendiri, tidak mengangkat telepon dariku dan pulang dini hari, membiarkanku di rumah sendirian dengan kekhawatiran padamu."

Perkataan Changmin semakin memojokkannya.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya selalu di liputi oleh rasa bersalah.

JaeJoong tak habis pikir.

Dia hanya bisa menunduk tak merespon kalimat-kalimat tersebut.

"Makan sarapanmu dan setelah itu ikut aku." Perintah Changmin.

"Ta-tapi _Hyung_-"

JaeJoong menghentikan protesnya begitu melihat betapa tajam Changmin memandangnya, wajah tegas yang tidak terbantahkan. Dengan berat hati dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan, mengekor pada Changmin.

Dia tak mau membuat _namja _jangkung itu marah.

Tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan Yunho di luar sana sendirian.

Dia begitu khawatir.

.

.

JaeJoong berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Changmin berjalan angkuh tak seperti biasanya di depannya, tak menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Sepanjang sarapan mengacuhkannya, menimbulkan kesunyian dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, dan sekarang enggan berdampingan dengannya.

Apakah Changmin mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia ketahui

Itulah pertanyaan JaeJoong. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya was-was terus menerus.

"Dokter Shim."

JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya, seorang suster tampak menyapa Changmin. Tak dilihat senyum yang biasa di kembangkan oleh Changmin untuk bawahannya. Semakin menambah daftar pertanyaan di benak JaeJoong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Changmin datar.

"Sebelum anda datang dia sempat mengamuk dan mencabut infusnya sendiri, tapi Dokter Kang sudah memberinya obat penenang, sekarang dia sedang tidur." Begitu penjelasan sang suster. JaeJoong sudah tak asing lagi dengan pembicaraan tersebut. Ayah dan Ibunya seorang dokter juga sejak kecil sudah sering dia mendengar laporan-laporan seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

Changmin berjalan lagi.

JaeJoong mengikutinya, suster yang melapor itu membungkuk pada JaeJoong ketika dia melewatinya, dibalas dengan anggukan kepala singkat oleh JaeJoong.

Langkahnya terhenti, Changmin memberinya kode untuk mengikutinya masuk ke salah satu kamar pasien. JaeJoong hanya memperhatikan ujung sepatunya begitu dia masuk, tapi merasa heran karena Changmin tak juga melakukan pergerakan dan membuka suara.

Dia menoleh pada Changmin yang sedang memandanginya. Tunangannya itu memberi isyarat dengan matanya untuk melihat pada ranjang pasien. Lagi-lagi dia di buat terkejut, Jung Yunho- _namja _yang dicarinya semalaman ada di sana, terbaring di ranjang pasien di rumah sakitnya. Ingin berhambur memeluknya, meneriakkan kelegaan perasaannya.

"Yunho-" Panggilnya lirih.

Dia berlari menghampiri Yunho, tapi tak pernah mencapai pemuda itu karena Changmin terlebih dahulu meraih tangannya, mencekalnya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Hyung_?"

Changmin menatap JaeJoong dengan dingin dan datar.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Dia ada disini. Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi padanya. Tak perlu mencarinya seperti orang gila. Segera hubungi keluarganya."

JaeJoong bergeming.

"Sekarang!" Nada perintah yang tegas dari Changmin. Tangannya gemetar, merogoh saku celananya dengan satu tangannya yang tak di genggam oleh Changmin. Sedikit meringis karena kerasnya genggaman tangan Changmin pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi tubuh Yunho.

Sungguh dia ingin berhambur memeluk Yunho, menanyakan keadaannya, mengecup bibir tebalnya. Tapi kemudian dia ingat kalau dia tidak boleh melakukan itu semua. Dia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan dan tunangannya tepat berada di sampingnya sekarang.

JaeJoong menghidupkan ponselnya.

Beberapa laporan panggilan tak terjawab langsung masuk begitu juga dengan pesan singkat dan email. Nama Yoochun tertera beberapa kali dalam laporan panggilan tak terjawabnya, dia menyentuh layar ponselnya kemudian mendekatkan ke telinganya. Hanya menunggu satu kali dering dan ponsel di seberang terangkat.

_"JaeJoong? Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa kau sulit sekali di hubungi, Yunho dia-"_

"Yunho ada bersamaku, _Hyung_. Dia ada di rumah sakit, segeralah datang ke rumah sakit di pusat Seoul. Aku menunggumu."

JaeJoong memotong ucapan Yoochun yang terdengar panik.

_"Jae-"_

JaeJoong menutup teleponnya dengan cepat. Bukannya bersikap tak sopan, tapi dia akan kesulitan nanti jika Yoochun bertanya macam-macam.

"Sudah?" Tanya Changmin.

JaeJoong mengangguk cepat, matanya kembali beralih pada Yunho.

"Ikut aku." Dan dia diam saja ketika Changmin menyeretnya, menjauhkannya dari sosok yang begitu dia rindukan. Padahal dia ingin sekali mengetahui keadaan Yunho, tapi mungkin keingin tahuannya bisa di tunda dulu.

Changmin dan JaeJoong masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Changmin.

_Namja_ jangkung itu menyuruh JaeJoong untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur yang biasa di gunakan Changmin untuk memeriksa pasiennya. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan, Changmin membuka sepatu yang membalut kaki JaeJoong.

"Berbaringlah." Ujarnya seraya memberikan senyuman lembut pada JaeJoong, _namja _cantik itu menurutinya, terenyuh dengan sikap Changmin yang mendadak berubah menjadi sehalus biasanya.

Changmin mengambil kapas dan obat serta peralatan lainnya untuk mengobati luka di kaki JaeJoong.

Dia kan memperlembut perlakuannya ketika mendengar desisan kesakitan dari JaeJoong. Setelah mengoleskan obat, Changmin menyuruh JaeJoong untuk duduk kembali, dia berjongkok di hadapan JaeJoong, meraih kaki tunangannya yang mengatung di udara, dengan hati-hati dia melilitkan perban menutupi telapak kaki kekasihnya. Dia memberekan kembali peralatannya dan berdiri di hadapan JaeJoong.

"Mungkin ini berlebihan, sebenarnya kakimu tak harus di perban. Tapi aku tak ingin kau kesakitan setiap kali kau berjalan."

JaeJoong mendongak, menatap mata Changmin yang memancarkan kasih sayang. Betapa ia sadar bahwa Changmin begitu menyayanginya hingga namja itu tak mau dia kesakitan barang sedikit saja. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan untuk namja tampan itu?

"Kemarin malam dia ditemukan di depan gedung universitasmu. Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu. Aku menunggumu di rumah untuk memberitahu soal ini tapi kau tak kunjung datang hingga dini hari."

JaeJoong terperanjat. Jadi inikah alasannya semalam Changmin terus meneleponnya hingga ponselnya memberi laporan puluhan panggilan masuk yang tak terjawab olehnya dari Changmin. Betapa bodohnya dia, mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Aku melihatmu berantakan, begitu semalam kau sampai rumah. Aku jadi melupakan hal yang seharusnya aku katakan padamu. Pagi tadi aku terbangun, ingat akan hal ini, tapi aku melihatmu mengendap keluar, dan kau membuat perasaanku tak tenang. Aku cemburu JaeJoongie, kau begitu memperhatikan Yunho."

Ada sinar kesedihan terpancar dari tatapan mata Changmin.

"Maafkan aku_ hyung_." Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan sekarang, Changmin memang seperti ini, selalu mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, _baby._ Berjanjilah jangan memprioritaskan_ namja_ lain di atasku."

"_Nee_,_ hyung_. Aku berjanji." Tak ingin membuat Changminn semakin sedih, toh memang itukah yang harus dia lakukan.

Changmin tersenyum, di kecupnya bibir merah JaeJoong sekilas.

"Sekarang temanilah Yunho sampai walinya datang. Aku tidak mau jika nanti dia terbangun, dia akan mengamuk lagi."

JaeJoong tak menyahut, bukankah tadi Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu pada Yunho tapi kenapa sekarang malah menyuruhnya untuk menemani Yunho. Ataukah Changmin begitu mempercayainya dan janji yang baru saja terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Lagi, JaeJoong terenyuh, tak bergerak ketika bibir tipis itu menyapu bibir merahnya. Changmin mempercayainya, dan sebelum itu dia sudah mengkhianatinya.

"Aku harus bekerja, pakaialah sandal rumah sakit, hati-hati berjalan, _nee_."

"_Nee, hyung_."

Changmin pergi setelah memberikan kecupan kilat di dahi JaeJoong.

Tak menunggu lama, JaeJoong segera turun dari tempat tidur tersebut, meraih selop rumah sakit di bawah tempat tidur dan berjalan tergesa menuju ruang rawat inap Yunho.

.

.

"Eung."

Mata elang itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menguap.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara yang begitu dikenalnya, begitu dirindukannya memenuhi gendang telinganya. Pupil matanya melebar, retinanya merefleksikan bayangan cantik di sisi ranjangnya, dan otaknya memerintahkan dia untuk bangun dan memeluk tubuh gurunya- seseorang yang menjadi alasan perjuangannya sampai di kota ini.

"Joongie." Jerit Yunho.

Dia menguncang-guncang pelukan mereka. Erat sekali memeluk Joongienya. Senyum cerah menghiasi bibir pucatnya. Terkadang dia terkekeh senang sendiri. Sedangkan JaeJoong, dia membalas pelukan Yunho, memejamkan matanya , melesakkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho lantas menghirup aroma tubuh namja yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Joongie, Joongie, Joongie-" Terus menerus Yunho memanggil nama itu, seakan tak percaya kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan _namja_ terkasihnya, terkekeh lagi kemudian. JaeJoong membiarkan saja Yunho memeluknya dengan erat walau rasa sesak menghimpit dadanya, dia tak peduli, toh dia juga merindukan _namja _itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar, Joongie?" Yunho melepaskan tangannnya, memegang kedua bahu lebar JaeJoong,_namja _cantik itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar Joongieku." Yunho terkekeh lagi, lalu memeluk JaeJoongnya lagi. Mau tak mau JaeJoong ikut terkekeh juga. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lagi, dia memandangi wajah yang sangat ingin dilihatnya. Kemudian bibir tebalnya, dengan brutal mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah JaeJoong, seakan ingin menghapal setiap lekuk wajah JaeJoong dengan permukaan bibirnya.

JaeJoong diam.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit tapi sekaligus bahagia terasa.

Baru saja dia berjanji pada Changmin untuk tak membuatnya khawatir, tapi kejadian ini pasti tidak hanya membuat Changmin merasa khawatir, tapi lebih dari itu. Pengkhianatan.

.

.

"Kenapa Joongie tak menemui Yunnie? Yunnie sangat merindukan Joongie."

Yunho merajuk, dikerucukan bibirnya, dan duduk agak menjauh dari JaeJoong. Si cantik tertawa pelan, baru saja Yunho memeluknya, menciuminya, tertawa senang karena bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang si tampan merajuk dengan wajah di tekuk.

JaeJoong duduk di tepi ranjang, mendekat pada sosok Yunho.

"Maafkan Joongie, _nee_." Dibelainya bongkahan pipi Yunho yang memerah, dirasakan panas tubuh Yunho yang tinggi. Yunho memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan JaeJoong.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Yunnie." Ujar JaeJoong lagi, mata sipit itu terbuka, tangan besarnya menangkup tangan JaeJoong yang berada di pipinya.

Dua pasang manik mata itu saling bertatapan, hitam dan kecoklatan saling merefleksikan bayangan sosok di hadapan mereka masing-masing, mengantarkan rindu yang begitu mendalam, menyampaikan kasih yang tak terbatas.

Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini selain mereka berdua.

Hanya mereka

Yunho dan JaeJoong.

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, hingga keduanya mampu merasakan hawa panas dari udara yang berhembus akibat kegiatan bernafas yang refleks mereka lakukan untuk menunjang hidup mereka.

Sebuah ciuman hangat terjalin.

Menyatukan si pucat dan si merah dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan, menjalin sebuah gelombang yang disebut, cinta.

"Yunnie lapar." Rengek Yunho setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. JaeJoong terkekeh, dia ingat pernah suatu hari mereka berciuman dengan mesra lalu Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka dan merengek lapar.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Nee_. Aku akan menyuruh suster mengambil jatah makan siangmu lebih cepat."

Yunho mengangguk cepat dan semangat. JaeJoong tersenyum sebelum meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Kaki Joongie kenapa?" Pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar setelah dia menelan suapan pertama dari JaeJoong.

"Eum-"

Memberikan jeda pada ucapannya untuk memasukkan suapan kedua pada Yunho.

"Kemarin aku mencarimu dan lupa memakai sandal, jadi kakiku terluka."

Yunho tertawa keras, untung makanan di mulutnya sudah tertelan, jika tidak mungkin saja dia akan tersedak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya JaeJoong cemberut.

"Joongie sangat tidak keren, masa mencari Yunnie sampai lupa pakai sandal dan terluka." Yunho terkikik lagi menertawakan kebodohan JaeJoong. Tak tahukan kau Jung Yunho seberapa paniknya JaeJoongmu kala mengetahui kau hilang dan mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aigo.

"Eoh? Kau bahkan sampai kabur dari rumah dan masuk rumah sakit untuk mencariku. Sekarang siapa yang tidak lebih keren?" Balas JaeJoong, dia tersenyum puas setelah melihat ekspresi yang di tampakkan Yunho. Cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu, JaeJoong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho dan mengecup bibir tebal itu.

"Aku sudah menciummu, jadi kau tidak boleh kesal lagi." Kata JaeJoong. Yunho tertawa keras karena ucapannya di tiru oleh JaeJoong. Yunho sering mencium gurunya itu jika ekspresi kesal muncul di wajah sang guru, dan sekarang JaeJoong membalas perbuatannya. Yunho sangat senang hingga dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

JaeJoong mengulas senyum di bibirnya, senang rasanya bisa mendengar tawa Yunho lagi. Dia tak mengira bahwa setelah kematian Mr. Jung, Yunho masih bisa tertawa seperti tadi. Dan itu membuatnya merasa lega.

**Deg**

JaeJoong membeku.

"Joongie, _waeyo_?" Yunho bertanya begitu melihat ekspresi wajah JaeJoong berubah mengeras.

Mr. Jung meninggal karenanya.

Pikiran itu muncul lagi, pikiran tentang penyebab kematian Mr. Jung berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Joongie." Yunho menyentuh lembut permukaan halus pipi JaeJoong, khawatir karena namja itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam. JaeJoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan Yunho. Perasaannya berubah seketika. Dia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan milik Yunho.

"Yunho!" Sebuah suara datang seolah membantu ketidak jelasan perasaannya sekarang. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke pintu masuk kamar, dan mendapati Yoochun datang dengan raut wajah yang kacau dan sangat khawatir, di belakangnya ada Junsu mengikuti lankahnya.

"Eoh? Yoochun _hyung_?"

Buru-buru saja Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik selimut tipis putih milik rumah sakit hingga menutupi wajahnya. Kaget pada kedatangan Yoochun dan takut jika namja walinya itu akan memarahinya karena kabur dari apartemennya.

"YA! Keluar kau, Jung Yunho." Teriak Yoochun kesal sekaligus lega karena berhasil melihat adiknya lagi setelah tiga hari ini kelimpungan mencarinya kemana-mana.

"Tidak mau, _Hyung_ seram." Tolak Yunho mentah-mentah.

JaeJoong memandang dua orang itu.

Dejavu

Beberapa waktu lalu dia juga pernah mengalaminya bersama Yunho. Yunho mengerjainya kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Lalu setelah itu mereka membagi ciuman hangat rasa bibimbab.

JaeJoong tersenyum sendu, memundurkan langkahnya, menjaga jarak amat dari Yoochun dan Yunho. Keberadaan Junsu sampai terlupa olehnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan tingkah laku dua namja di hadapannya.

"Cepat keluar kau, adik nakal." Yoochun menarik selimut itu, tapi Yunho tetap bertahan di bawahnya.

"_Sirro_-" Teriak Yunho.

"Dasar Jung Yunho jelek, cepat keluar."

Tiba-tiba Yunho memunculkan wajahnya menyingkap selimut putihnya hingga sebatas dada, lalu mamandang sengit Yoochun

"Aku ini keren _Hyung_, tidak jelek."

JaeJoong menoleh ketika mendengar kekehan tertahan tak jauh dari sampingnya, dan sadar kalau namja imut ada disana juga.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter dulu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Junsu, JaeJoong segera keluar dari ruang rawat itu. Perasaannya semerawut, kenapa disaat dia senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yunho, perasaan bersalah itu justru muncul.

Tapi bukankah dia harusnya senang, karena Mr. Jung meninggal. Bukan senang dalam arti yang buruk, tapi bukankah dengan kematian Mr. Jung, tak ada lagi orang yang akan melarangnya berdekatan dengan Yunho, lagipula Yunho terlihat begitu membutuhkannya. Tapi, Changmin- _namja_ itu, tunangannya, dia tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hatinya karena dia nyatanya sudah memiliki Changmin disisinya.

JaeJoong berhenti di depan kamar rawat itu.

Membelakangi pintu kamar, mendengar pekikan-pekikan marah dari Yoochun dan kata-kata pembelaan dari Yunho. Cukup lama dia disana, sebenarnya hanya alasan saja ingin memanggil dokter, padahal dia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari ruangan itu, tak mau ada canggung yang terasa.

.

.

"_Baby_." Seseorang menegurnya, mengganggunya dari kegiatan menguping yang sedaritadi dia lakukan di depan pintu kamar rawat Yunho.

"Ah, _Hyung_." Sahut JaeJoong.

"Sedang apa diluar sini?" Tanya Changmin, dokter muda itu di ikuti oleh seorang suster yang membawa sebuah map, seperti daftar rekam riwayat pasien.

"Eum, walinya Yunho sudah datang, tadinya aku mau memanggimu, tapi _Hyung _sudah datang terlebih dahulu."

Changmin tersenyum menanggapi ocehan kekasihnya.

"Kkaja, masuk. Aku ingin bicara dengan walinya." JaeJoong mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar rawat tersebut.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Changmin menyapa.

"Changmin _hyung_."

"_Sunbae_."

Ada dua suara yang menyahut Changmin. Salah satunya ada Yunho dan JaeJoong tidak menyangka bahwa wali Yunho, Yoochun juga mengenal tunangannya tersebut.

"Eoh? Yoochun-ah." Changmin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kau walinya Yunho?" Tanya Changmin selanjutnya.

"Nee, Hyung. Aku wali anak nakal ini." Jawab Yoochun seraya mendelik sebal pada adiknya yang sudah membuatnya tak dapat tidur dengan tenang malah hampir tak tertidur sama sekali jika bukan Junsu yang memaksanya.

"Aku tidak nakal, _hyung."_ Sergah Yunho tak terima.

"Diam kau adik nakal." Balas Yoochun tentu tidak dengan nada yang benar-benar membentak hingga membuat Yunho ketakutan.

Changmin mendekati Yunho, memasang stetoskopnya di kupingnya lalu memeriksa detak jantung Yunho yang semalam sempat melemah. Mengecek tekanan darahnya, dan sang suster yang mengikutinya mencatat setiap hal tersebut.

"Apa Changmin _hyung_ yang menjadi dokterku?" Tanya Yunho.

"_Nee_." Jawab Changmin lembut.

"Apa aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini? Aku tidak mau ada disini, _hyung_. Aku ingin pulang saja." Rengek Yunho.

"_Waeyo_? Kau harus menginap setidaknya sampai dua hari kedepan untuk memulihkan kondisimu. Setelah itu kau baru boleh pulang."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau ada disini. Aku tidak suka ada dirumah sakit. Aku ingin pulang sekarang, _hyung_. Aku tidak suka bau obat-obatan. Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Mendengar penolakan dari Changmin, Yunho langsung merasa gelisah, dan ketakutan.

"Yunho-ah, kau harus di obati dulu supaya sembuh." Ucap Junsu yang sedaritadi mengamati mereka, mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau pulang." Kata Yunho memaksa.

"Yunho-"

Yoochun mencoba membujuknya kali ini

"AKU MAU PULANG!" Jerit Yunho, dia memberontak menarik selang infusnya.

"Yunho!"

Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin mencoba menenangkan kepanikan Yunho, tenaga Yunho yang masih lemah tetap membuat ketiga orang itu kesusahan untuk menenangkan Yunho.

"Yunho tenanglah." Kata Yoochun.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DI RUMAH SAKIT!" Jerit Yunho lagi.

JaeJoong memandang nanar pemandangan di depannya, Yunho tak pernah dilihatnya mengamuk sampai seperti itu, tak lama dia melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Yunho.

"Yunnie." Panggilnya agak keras agar perhatian _namja_ tampan itu tertuju padanya. Berontakan Yunho melemah sedikit.

Junsu yang berada di hadapan Yunho, menyingkir begitu JaeJoong mencapai tempatnya, memberikan ruang pada JaeJoong untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho. Dia tahu kalau sudah mengamuk seperti ini, JaeJoonglah yang paling dapat mengendalikan Yunho.

"Yunnie, tenanglah." JaeJoong meraih pipi Yunho, mengusapnya lembut. Perlawanan Yunho pada cekalan yang dilakukan Yoochun dan Changmin terhenti begitu saja. Dua orang itu akhirnya melepaskan tangan Yunho.

"Lihat aku, Yun. Tenanglah." Ujar JaeJoong lembut, mata Yunho mengerjap dengan cepat, mencoba fokus pada objek di depannya.

JaeJoong meraih tangan kanan Yunho, kemudian di letakkan di dada kirinya, membiarkan Yunho merasakan detak jantungnya yang tenang. Saat mata Yunho sudah mulai mengerjap dengan normal. Changmin meminta suster untuk memasangkan infus kembali di lengan kiri Yunho, lalu mengajak Yoochun keluar dari ruang kamar tersebut untuk bicara, diikuti oleh Junsu. Sebelum pergi, Changmin menatap dua orang itu dengan sendu.

.

.

"_Sunbae_, bagaimana keadaan Yunho?" Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Yoochun begitu ia dan Junsu tiba diruangan Changmin.

"Sudah lebih baik daripada semalam, tapi dia harus tetap melakukan perawatan hingga minimal dua hari kedepan untuk memulihkan kondisinya." Jawab Changmin.

Yoochun tampak berpikir, dia tahu bagaimana kondisi psikologis Yunho. Tadi saja Yunho sudah menjerit ingin pergi dari rumah sakit, dia tahu pasti Yunho mengingat mendiang ayahnya yang meninggal di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu, _Sunbae_. Akan sulit rasanya menyuruhnya agar tetep mau mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit." Yoochun sangsi.

"Kenapa? Apakah dia memiliki pengalaman buruk di rumah sakit?" Tanya Changmin

"Eum, kurang lebih seperti itu. _Samchon_ku- _Appa_ Yunho baru saja meninggal, Yunho melihatnya di rumah sakit ketika _Samchon_ di nyatakan meninggal saat itu. Jadi mungkin Yunho teringat akan _Appa_nya jika berada di rumah sakit." Jawab Yoochun.

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu memang akan sulit memberikannya perawatan di rumah sakit. Tapi dia benar-benar harus di rawat, kondisinya lumayan buruk ketika di antarkan ke rumah sakit semalam."

Changmin menimbang sesuatu, tentu dia tahu bagaimana reaksi seseorang yang sudah pernah mengalami suatu kejadian buruk dan anti pada tempat-tempat yang berhubungan dengan kejadian tersebut. Emosi Yunho yang tak stabil malah bisa memperburuk keadaan jika dia terus dibiarkan berada disana.

"_Sunbae_, bagaimana bisa Yunho sampai disini?" Tanya Yoochun, tadi dia belum sempat menanyakan pada Yunho karena sibuk memarahi adik sepupunya itu.

"Seorang petugas keamanan di kampus JaeJoongie menemukannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan gerbang kampus, dia mengalami dehidrasi, pneumonia, dan demam yang cukup tinggi."

Jawab Changmin.

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Oh ya, _Sunbae_. Apakah kau mengenal JaeJoong?" Tanya Yoochun sedaritadi dia mendengar nama JaeJoong dari bibir Changmin terdengar begitu akrab, seakan dokter muda itu memang sudah sering memanggil nama itu, dan lagi tadi _Sunbae _yang berasal dari satu kampus yang sama dengannya itu datang bersama dengan JaeJoong ke kamar rawat Yunho.

"Dia tunanganku." Jawab Changmin.

Mata Yoochun terbelalak.

"Tu-tunangan?" Yoochun membeo terbata.

Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya, seolah mengerti akan keterkejutan Yoochun. Khawatir langsung menguasai Junsu ketika melihat raut wajah Yoochun yang mengeras, serta kepalan tangan Yoochun di bawah meja.

"Mungkin aku bisa membawa Yunho kerumahku dan merawatnya disana, aku akan menyuruh satu orang perawat untuk menjaga Yunho. Lagipula dirumah akan ada JaeJoong, sepertinya Yunho cukup dekat dengan JaeJoongie, mudah-mudahan dengan begitu bisa dengan cepat membuat Yunho pulih."

Entahlah. Keputusan yang dia buat itu malah membuatnya menyesal sedetik setelah perkataannya terlontar. Namun dia tidak bisa menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Bukankan JaeJoong sudah berjanji setia padanya, dia harus mempercayai JaeJoong. Walau kejadian di ruang rawat tadi sempat membuatnya cemburu. Tapi tak dia pikirkan lagi sekarang, toh seorang murid yang berkebutuhan khusus jika sudah dekat dengan seseorang, akan menampakkan perilaku yang demikian.

Dia harus percaya pada JaeJoong.

.

.

Yoochun menggeram kesal.

Setelah bicara pada Changmin dan menyetujui desakan Changmin untuk memindahkan Yunho ke rumah keluarga Kim. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat adiknya.

"_Hyung_-" Junsu jadi takut melihat ekspresi Yoochun.

Belakang dia memang dekat dengan namja _cassanova_ itu karena menemaninya mencari Yunho beberapa hari ini. Sebelumnya mereka hanya mengobrol soal sekolah Yunho, dan hubungan pertemanan mereka sudah lebih dekat sekarang. Junsu tak pernah melihat ekspresi geram yang ditampilkan Yoochun.

Walau dalam keadaan panik mencari adik sepupu yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, _namja_ itupun tetap tenang. Tak seperti sekarang, perubahan itu terjadi ketika Changmin mengungkapkan kalau JaeJoong adalah tunangannya. Lalu kenapa Yoochun marah?

Ah.

Benar.

Bukankah Yoochun adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Yunho sekaligus psikiater _namja _tampan itu. Yoochun pasti tahu dan sadar betul bahwa ada hubungan yang spesial lebih dari guru-murid diantara JaeJoong dan Yunho.

Tapi kenapa Yoochun harus marah?

Junsu masih belum bisa menerka.

Yoochun masuk ke kamar rawat dengan sedikit menggebrak pintu masuk, hingga dua orang yang berada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. Tampaknya Yunho sudah bisa tertidur dengan tenang, dengan JaeJoong yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Hyung,_ Yunho baru saja-"

Baru saja JaeJoong ingin protes pada keributan kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh Yoochun, sebuah pukulan diterimanya tepat di pipi kanannya, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh, menimbulkan pekikkan tertahan dari Junsu. Namja imut itu lantas langsung menerjang tubuh Yoochun ketika di lihatnya namja itu ingin melancarkan pukulannya lagi untuk JaeJoong.

"_Hyung_, tenanglah, ada apa denganmu." Ujar Junsu seraya menahan kedua tangan Yoochun di belakang, menahan pergerakan tangan Yoochun.

"Kau brengsek, Kim JaeJoong." Desis Yoochun.

JaeJoong terdiam, memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan nanar, masih mengumpulkan kesadaran dari keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba di pukul dan dihina seperti itu, membuatnya tertegun, bergeming.

"_Hyung_, apa maksudmu?" Junsu yang bersuara.

JaeJoong terlihat menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, sedikit meringis kesakitan dan segera bangun. Yoochun tak menggubris perkataan Junsu, dia terus memberontak dalam cekalan kuat Junsu.

"Kau, dasar namja bermuka dua. Apa maksudmu mendekati Yunho huh? Kau bertingkah seolah mencintainya, membuatnya bergantung padamu, membuatnya gila setiap kali berjauhan denganmu, tapi nyatanya kau sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, apa ini untuk tesis bodohmu itu, huh? Mendekati adikku hanya demi tesis bodohmu? Jawab aku,Kim JaeJoong." Yoochun terus memekik, dia tak ingin Yunho sampai mendengar semua perkataannya pada JaeJoong, sudah cukup penderitaan Yunho akhir-akhir ini.

Tak ada jawaban.

JaeJoong memilih bungkam.

Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dia tak pernah sama sekali berpikiran untuk berpura-pura mencintai Yunho atau menggunakan Yunho sebagai objek untuk memenuhi penelitiannya. Tidak sama sekali.

Cinta itu muncul.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa dia duga dan dia rencanakan.

Tapi bagaimana dia harus mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Yunho pada Yoochun sementara _namja _itu tahu kalau Changmin adalah tunangannya?

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya.

Dia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Yunho dengan tulus walau dia sudah memiliki Changmin sebagai tunangannya.

Akan di cap seperti apa dirinya?

Namja brengsek?

Playboy?

Atau yang lainnya.

"_Hyung_, tenanglah." Junsu masih mencoba menenangkan Yoochun. Hari ini kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya suka sekali mengamuk. Pertama Yunho lalu sekarang Yoochun.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan adikku terjebak dalam cinta palsumu lagi, Kim JaeJoong."

Mata bulat itu memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Tidak.

Cintanya tak palsu

Cintanya pada Yunho tak pernah sekalipun di buat-buat.

Dia tulus mencintai Yunho.

Tapi keadaan membuatnya harus menelan kembali kata-kata itu di dalam hatinya. Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

Biarlah Yoochun beranggapan seperti apa yang dia pikirkan sendiri.

Mr. Jung

Changmin

Lalu sekarang

Yoochun.

Benarkah dia tidak akan bisa berdekatan dengan Yunho?

Benarkah dia tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai?

Mengapa begitu sulit untuk bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai?

Seandainya dia bertemu dengan Yunho terlebih dahulu.

Ah. Tidak.

Seandainya dia mengenal Yunho jauh sebelum pertunangannya berlangsung, pasti tidak akan serumit ini jadinya.

Lantas sekarang.

Haruskan dia menyerah.

Menjauh dari _namja_ terkasihnya dan melanjutkan hidup dengan tunangannya.

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce**


	11. Chapter 10

Annyeong haseyo *bow

Eum.

Pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan puji dan syukur ... ehh...

Eum .

Aku ga tau mau ngomong apa.

Do'a kan saja ya FF ini bisa di selesaikan dengan baik. jadi aku ga punya hutang yang bakalan di bawa ke akhirat kelak (lebay)

Langsung sajah yaaaa *wink

.

.

.

.

**CHAP 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR's POV**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku untuk memindahkan Yunho ke rumah kami nanti. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada pasienku karena dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Dan aku tidak bisa mentolerir jika kau sampai memukul tunanganku lagi, Park Yoochun."

Mendelik tajam pada _namja cassanova_ yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari JaeJoong yang duduk di atas ranjang periksa di ruangan tersebut, mengobati luka robekan kecil di bibir JaeJoong dan mengoleskan salep pada memar di pipi tunangannya. Apapun alasannya Changmin tak akan terima jika JaeJoong yang di jaganya sejak kecil sampai terluka.

"Maafkan aku _sunbae_."

Tampak setengah hati, dia tak pernah menyesali tindakannya memukul JaeJoong karena menurutnya _namja_ itu sangat bersalah atas peristiwa hilangnya Yunho dan juga sikap JaeJoong yang tampak begitu peduli dan juga mencintai Yunho sementara dia sendiri sudah memiliki tunangan. Rasa bersalahnya hanya karena membuat Changmin marah dan juga membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Kalau saja tadi tidak ada Junsu yang melerai, mungkin luka memar di wajah putih JaeJoong akan lebih dari sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar Yunho. Harus ada orang yang di kenalnya begitu dia bangun nanti." Saran Changmin.

"Baik, _sunbae_."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yoochun segera meninggalkan ruangan Changmin dan berjalan dengan tangan terkepal, kembali ke tempat adiknya. Rupanya marah masih menguasai dan melingkupi emosinya.

.

.

JaeJoong tahu apa yang membuat Yoochun memukulnya, bisa jadi dari pembicaraan dengan Changmin mengenai kondisi Yunho tadi Yoochun mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya, keadaan dimana posisinya saat ini adalah sebagai tunangan dari dokter yang menangani Yunho.

Tidak.

Dia tak ingin Yoochun marah padanya.

Dia tak mau Yoochun salah paham tentang cintanya pada Yunho.

Dia mencintai Yunho, jelas tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah mempermainkan Yunho terlebih menjadikan Yunho hanya sebagai objek penelitiannya saja, tidak. Perasaan itu hanya muncul pada waktu dan situasi yang salah saja.

Dia tak ingin Yoochun atau siapapun yang mengenalnya salah paham terhadap perasaannya.

Dia mencintai Yunho. Sungguh.

Air mata menetes dari mata bening berkabut itu.

Changmin terkejut dibuatnya.

"_Baby_?"

Gerakan mengoleskan obat lebam di pipi porselen itu terhenti.

JaeJoong melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Changmin dan menyusupkan wajahnya di bahu _namja _jangkung itu, kemudian isakan terdengar keras.

Sesaat, hanya sesaat Changmin terdiam, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat JaeJoong seperti ini. JaeJoong adalah pria yang kuat, terakhir kali dia menangis adalah saat upacara kematian kedua orang tua mereka.

Merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, mengusap helaian lembut dengan tangan kirinya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung yang bergetar dengan tangan kanannya. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan sementara otaknya sibuk menerka, apakah gerangan yang membuat kekasihnya menangis hingga sedemikan. Apa ada hubunganya dengan pemukulan yang di lakukan Yoochun, dan berkaitankah dengan Yunho?

Otaknya kembali memikirkan banyak hal ketika ucapan maaf semerta-merta di ucapkan oleh JaeJoong di sela isak tangisnya. Ucapan maaf yang di tujukan untuknya. Pertanyaan kembali menyergapnya, mengapa kekasihnya harus minta maaf?

Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Dia tahu jawabannya.

Tapi dia mengenyahkan jawaban itu, tak mau menggores hatinya sendiri.

.

.

"_Hyung_?" Sapaan dengan nada penuh partanyaan terlontar dari pemilik wajah imut yang menunggui Yunho setelah insiden pemukulan yang di lakukan Yoochun terhadap JaeJoong di kamar itu ketika sang pasien sedang terlelap karena pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan ketubuhnya.

Yoochun tak menyahut. Banyak pikiran di otaknya, dia duduk di tepi ranjang rawat, menatap sendu adik sepupunya. Menggenggam jemari Yunho dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Dia baru kehilangan _Appa_nya, dia di usir dari rumahnya sendiri dan kehilangan haknya. Dia mencintai orang yang salah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan setelah ini-"

Junsu beranjak dari duduknya. Menghampiri sang psikiater dan memeluknya.

"Dia _namja_ yang kuat, dia pasti bisa bertahan. Dia masih memilikimu, _Hyung_."

Yoochun mengangguk kecil.

Benar, Yunho masih memiliki dirinya.

Yoochun membiarkan dirinya menumpahkan segala emosinya di dada yang bahkan lebih kecil darinya, menerima hangat yang disalurkan Junsu padanya.

Miris membayangkan kondisi Yunho.

Ditinggal Mr. Jung yang menjadi panutannya, _Appa_ yang begitu menyayanginya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini.

Diusir dari rumah oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri yang melakukan- entah apa- hingga akhirnya seluruh kekayaan di miliki oleh Mr. Jung tidak ada sepeserpun tersisa untuk Yunho.

Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang di cintainya hingga dia nekad datang ke kota besar untuk mencarinya hingga berujung dengan masuknya namja tampan itu kerumah sakit. Belum lagi fakta bahwa orang yang di cintainya itu ternyata adalah tunangan orang lain.

Hati Yoochun menjerit pilu.

Kenapa nasib Yunho harus semalang itu. Tak adakah keadilan untuk adik kecilnya itu? Apakah karena Yunho lain daripada orang kebanyakan hingga dia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan sedemikian dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya?

.

.

Kamar tamu di kediaman keluarga Kim di sulap menjadi kamar rawat untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

_Namja_ tampan itu sangat senang karena bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, terlebih dia sekarang tinggal di rumah orang yang di cintainya. Dia tak melihat bahwa aura-aura negatif bermunculan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia terlalu senang lagipula kemampuannya untuk menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya memang begitu minim. Walau dengan infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya dan juga demam yang belum juga reda, senyum tetap tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

Changmin, menyuruh Yunho untuk berbaring, dia mengecek infus yang terpasang di lengan Yunho. Sesekali dia menanggapi kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. JaeJoong berdiri di depan pintu menyaksikan keakraban kedua orang itu. Yoochun duduk di sisi ranjang berseberangan dengan posisi berdiri Changmin. Matanya beberapa kali mendelik tajam pada JaeJoong.

"JaeJoongie." Panggil Changmin.

"_Nee, hyung_." Sahut JaeJoong.

"Bisakah kau buatkan makanan untuk Yunho dia harus minum obatnya sebentar lagi." Pinta Changmin.

"Baik."

"Yeiy. Aku mau _bibimbab_ buatan Joongie, Yunnie kangen masakan Joongie." Ujar Yunho riang, senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir merah JaeJoong, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia meninggalkan kamar menuju ke dapur.

Yunho terus berceloteh riang, membiarkan Changmin tersenyum dan tertawa mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi JaeJoongie akan membawakan makananmu, aku harus bicara dulu dengan Yoochun _hyung_mu. Kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sebentar?" Tanya Changmin lembut. Yunho mengangguk dengan semangat.

Changmin tersenyum dan memberikan kode pada Yoochun untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar yang di tempati Yunho.

.

.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan JaeJoong?" Tanya Changmin. Saat ini keduanya berada di ruang kerja Mr. Kim yang sekarang sudah menjadi ruang kerja Changmin jika dia harus memeriksa laporan dan berkas-berkas dari rumah sakit.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, kejadian pemukulan yang dilakukan Yoochun pada JaeJoong, serta melihat interaksi keduanya sedaritadi yang terkesan dingin menjadi beban dalam pikirannya. Cukup penasaran dengan keadaan kedua orang yang di kenalnya.

Yoochun tersenyum, masih bingung harus mengatakan apa soal JaeJoong pada Changmin yang notabenenya adalah tunangan dari sang sunbae.

"Tidak _Sunbae_, aku hanya khawatir pada anak jelek itu. _Mianhae_ aku sampai memukul JaeJoong, aku hanya kalap teringat alasan Yunho pergi ke Seoul adalah untuk mencari gurunya." Menutupi yang sebenarnya dan sedikit berbohong, memang benar dia mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya sampai Yunho nekat mencari JaeJoongie kesini?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Sunbae_. Mungkin Yunho sudah merasa dekat dengan gurunya, jadi ketika _Appa_nya meninggal dia tak lagi menemukan panutan dan tempat untuk bersandar, hingga Yunho nekad mencari JaeJoong ke Seoul karena tak menemukan gurunya di sekolah."

Yoochun berhati-hati dalam memilah kata yang dia keluarkan. Barusaha agar Changmin tidak mencurigai sesuatu.

Tapi Yoochun salah jika dia mengira bahwa Changmin tak mengetahui apapun tentang JaeJoong dan Yunho, dia tahu, dan dia hanya ingin memancing Yoochun. Dan nyatanya jawaban yang terlontar beda dengan yang di bayangkannya. Dia menyinggungkan senyuman mirisnya lagi.

"Dia sedang dalam masa yang tidak baik, sedikit saja masalah datang dia akan mengalami depresi yang malah akan memperburuk keadaannya. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu menolak perawatan Yunho di rumah ini. Tapi kusarankan agar Yunho tetap disini, setidaknya sampai kondisinya pulih."

Changmin menatap lekat Yoochun.

Sedangkan Yoochun malah semakin takut jika Yunho akan lebih depresi jika dia tinggal di rumah ini dan mengetahui hubungan JaeJoong dengan Changmin. Yoochun tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh adiknya,lantas bagaimana nanti adiknya bisa bertahan setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu, setelah mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki orang yang dia cintai.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia tak bisa membiarkan Yunho berada disini yang nantinya malah akan menyakiti hatinya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa membawa Yunho pulang karena masalah dengan Umma Yunho masih terus bergulir, dan nanti pasti Yunho akan semakin stres karena bertemu dengan orang yang dianggap sudah membunuh ayahnya. Jika pulang bersamanyapun, dia tak bisa dengan baik menjaga Yunho karena harus mengurusi masalah ini dan itu yang timbul akibat kematian Mr. Jung.

Yoochun mendesah berat.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung._ Mungkin aku akan membiarkan Yunho disini beberapa hari, aku juga tidak yakin bisa menjaganya dengan baik jika aku mengajaknya pulang."

Changminpun menghela nafas.

"Ikut denganku."

Kali ini Changmin membimbing Yoochun untuk kembali mengikutinya, kembali melewati lorong yang dan living room, berakhir di depan kamar rawat Yunho yang terbuka pintunya.

Terlihat di dalam sana, Yunho sedang makan makanannya dengan lahap di suapi oleh JaeJoong. Senyumnya terlihat sangat bahagia, dia terus bicara jika sudah selesai mengunyah, membuat JaeJoong tertawa lantang.

"Lihatlah, Yunho bahagia disini, ini bisa membantu proses penyembuhannya."

Tidak.

Justru Yoochun takut jika semakin lama Yunho berada disini maka semakin akan tersiksa dia nantinya. Dia tak mau itu terjadi, sama artinya dengan dia membiarkan Yunho dan Changmin tersakiti karena JaeJoong.

"Tapi _hyung_-"

"Percayalah padaku Yoochun-ah. Ini lebih baik. Terkadang kenyataan tidak akan sama dengan keinginan kita."

Changmin tersenyum, menepuk bahu Yoochun kemudian berlalu dari sana. Terlalu lama melihat keakraban dua orang di hadapannya itu akan membuatnya sakit karena kekurangan oksigen di tubuhnya, dia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar, sesak.

.

.

Yunho tertawa riang pagi itu.

Changmin melepaskan infusnya, jadi dia tak lagi repot ketika bergerak, tak lagi harus hati-hati.

"Kau senang karena selang infusnya sudah dilepas?" Tanya Changmin.

"Nee." Yunho mengangguk antusias dengan senyum mengembang melebihi senyum yang kemarin terpampang selalu di wajahnya.

"Nah kalau begitu sekarang mandilah dulu, pakai pakaian yang sudah ku siapkan, lalu keluarlah dan kita akan sarapan bersama. JaeJoongie sudah menyiapkan sarapan spesial untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

Mata tajam itu berbinar-binar. Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Changmin membuat Yunho bergegas memasuki kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamar itu.

Menunggu tak lebih dari 15 menit dan Yunho sudah bergabung dengan dua orang lainnya di meja makan. Changmin dengan baju rapihnya, siap untuk berangkat ke Rumah sakit. JaeJoong masih mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana santainya, sepertinya tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun hari ini, di tambah lagi dia diserahi tugas oleh Changmin untuk menjaga Yunho selama di _namja_ itu tinggal di rumah mereka.

Kepala Yunho menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri matanya menjelajah memperhatikan setiap sudut yang mampu di jangkau oleh penglihatannya.

"Yoochun _hyung_mu sudah kembali ke Incheon, banyak yang harus dia urus. Tak apa kan jika kau tinggal disini bersama kami sementara?"

Seakan tahu apa yang Yunho cari, Changmin memberikan penjelasan. Bibir Yunho tampak mengerucut sebal, dia yang meninggalkan Yoochun tapi dia juga yang merindukan kakak sepupunya. Baru saja bertemu sebentar, Yoochun sudah harus pergi lagi.

"Kau tidak senang tinggal disini?" Changmin mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan kata yang berbeda. Terlihat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, seketika wajahnya berseri tatkala matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik bulat JaeJoong.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku senang tinggal disini." Jawabnya ceria.

Benar, disini ada JaeJoong lantas apa yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

Mereka melewani makan pagi mereka dengan riang. Dominasi suara masih bersumber dari Yunho yang walaupun sakit namun tetap ceria dan cerewet. Sepertinya dia bisa menerima Changmin dengan baik hingga bisa menampilkan perilaku yang demikian. Pembicaraan lebih banyak di lakukan oleh Yunho dan Changmin sementara JaeJoong hanya sesekali menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Aku ingin melukis." Perkataan itu tiba-tiba muncul dari Yunho, sudah berapa hari ini dia tidak menyalurkan hobinya itu, membuat tangannya gatal ingin segera menuangkan isi otaknya dalam sebuah goresan berwujud di kanvas putih.

"Jika kau sudah sembuh maka kau boleh-"

"Aku mau sekarang!" Jerit Yunho.

Ah- Changmin lupa bahwa di hadapannya bukanlah orang biasa, terlebih kondisi kejiwaannya masih belum stabil.

"Yunho, jangan berteriak!" JaeJoong memberikan peringatan dengan berteriak kembali.

"Aku mau melukis sekarang!" Jeritan Yunho bertambah keras karena ada yang menandingi suaranya tadi. Nafasnya memburu dengan tangan terkepal dan mata yang mengerjap cepat.

Baru saja JaeJoong hendak membuka suaranya, Changmin menggerakkan tangannya seolah menyuruh tunangannya itu tidak berkata apapun.

"Baiklah, setelah kau minum obatmu dan tidur sebentar, kau bisa pergi dengan JaeJoongie untuk membeli peralatan melukismu, bagaimana?"

Mata tajam itu kembali berbinar, dia mengangguk cepat, menghabiskan sisa makanan di piringnya. Lalu menatap Changmin kembali, menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Changmin

"Mana obatku. Aku mau minum dan tidur, setelah itu aku akan pergi membeli alat lukis dan melukis." Dia begitu bersemangat.

"_Nee_, tunggulah di kamar, nanti akan hyung antarkan obatnya."

"_Nee_."

Yunho turun dari kursinya, dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, _hyung_." Ujar JaeJoong selepas Yunho pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Dan kau terlalu keras padanya, _baby_." Balas Changmin lembut.

"Dia sudah besar, tak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu." JaeJoong berargumen.

"Dia muridmu dan seharusnya kaulah yang paling tahu bagaimana kondisinya."

JaeJoong terdiam. Benar kata Changmin, seharusnya dia ingat bahwa Yunho itu spesial. Perasaannya yang kacau membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Changmin berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berlutut di samping JaeJoong, meraih pipi lembut JaeJoong dalam belaian halus jemari jenjangnya.

"Jangan membuatku kecewa JaeJoongie, ku mohon bersikaplah seperti biasa saja."

Kecupan di bibir merah itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, Changmin beranjak meninggalkan JaeJoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu termenung, hanya satu kalimat dari bibir Changmin tapi dia tahu ada begitu banyak makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Membuatnya kembali resah dalam kebimbangan yang mendalam tanpa tahu jalan keluar yang harus dia tempuh.

Seolah Changmin sedang menguji kesetiaannya sekarang dengan menghadirkan orang yang 'berbahaya' bagi hubungan mereka ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

Mata sipit yang setajam elang itu tampak ketika kelopak kedua matanya terbuka. Senyumnya mengembang cepat, badannya terasa begitu bugar, dia siap menagih janji JaeJoong untuk menemaninya membeli peralatan melukis untuknya. Segera ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan kamarnya dan matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut rumah untuk mencari kekasihnya.

"Joongie." Terpekik senang melihat sosok itu di halaman belakang, sedang menyirami tanaman yang menghiasi halaman tersebut.

Memeluk erat dari belakang tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, hingga objek yang di peluk tersentak kaget.

"Yu-Yunho-"

"Yunnie." Mengoreksi panggilan kesayangan yang harusnya di sebutkan oleh JaeJoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" JaeJoong melepas selang yang sedaritadi di pegangnya, melepas pula rengkuhan tangan Yunho di perutnya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menangkap sebuah senyum tak pudar dari _namja_ tampan di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita membeli alat untuk melukis, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melukis. Yunnie akan ganti baju, Joongie juga, _nee. Kkaja_."

Yunho langsung menarik tangan JaeJoong tanpa menunggu satu patah katapun keluar dari bibir manis yang sudah beberapa kali menerima kecupan dari bibir tebalnya.

_'Yunnie-ah, mengapa ini terasa begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa mencintaimu terasa begitu menyiksa?'_

_._

_._

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau mengembalikan Yunho pada Yoochun? Dia sudah sehat, dia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan tadi waktu membeli peralatan melukis, dia juga sudah bisa duduk dan melukis selama beberapa jam. Mengapa dia masih berada disini? Dia sudah bisa kembali ke keluarganya."

Pernyataan itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda cantik tersebut, menyampaikan isi kepalanya, tapi tak dengan isi hatinya.

"Semakin kau mengutarakan seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk menjauhkan Yunho darimu, maka sebesar itu pula lah keinginan hatimu untuk selalu bisa berdekatan dengannya."

JaeJoong terpaku.

Bibirnya seolah membeku dan tak bisa bergerak, mengeluarkan kata seperti ada tulang di lidahnya. Tatapan tajam Changmin, menikamnya, membuatnya semakin tak ingin mengeluarkan suara, seolah menegaskan bahwa apa yang di katakan Changmin barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran yang tak sepatutnya di sembunyikan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali padamu, _baby_. Jangan membuatku kecewa, terlebih dengan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya kau miliki."

JaeJoong menundukkan wajahnya, tak ada sanggahan semakin mempertegas isi hatinya yang dengan mudah dibaca oleh Changmin.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, pasti lelah sudah menjaga Yunho seharian, besok kau harus ke kampus, bukan? _Jjalja, baby_."

Kecupan hangat menyentuh lembut kening JaeJoong.

"Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku." Berbisik lirih saat tak ada lagi seorangpun di dekatnya.

Dan ia tahu bahwa Changmin sudah mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak di ketahui oleh _namja_ itu.

Berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan perasaan tersebut walau akan sangat sulit. Tunangannya tak pantas di kecewakan setelah begitu banyak hal yang dilakukan untuknya.

.

.

Pagi di musim gugur terasa begitu suram, awan mendung menutupi langit, tak memberikan akses bagi sang surya untuk memaparkan sinarnya. Hanya bias-bias cahaya remang yang berhasil keluar dari celah-celah sang awan, meski begitu sinar tersebut sudah mampu membuat bumi menjadi terang, walau tak sempurna.

JaeJoong menyiapkan sarapan dibantu seorang bibi yang datang setiap minggu untuk sekedar membersihkan rumah atau melakukan pekerjaan apapun guna membantu putra-putra dari dua orang yang telah berjasa dalam hidupnya.

"_Ahjumma_, aku akan membangunkan Changmin _hyung_ dulu."

"_Nee_, tuan kecil."

JaeJoong tersenyum, _ahjumma_nya itu masih saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu walau sekarang dia sudah beranjak dewasa.

Tak biasanya Changmin belum keluar dari kamarnya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang cukup siang walau keadaan di luar tampak gelap karena mendung.

JaeJoong mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin tiga kali.

"_Hyung_-" Panggilnya, menunggu beberapa saat lagi kemudian kembali mengetuk karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Aku masuk, _hyung_." Ia berujar lagi, memandang heran pada keadaan kamar yang kosong, tempat tidurpun seperti tak pernah digunakan semalam, kebiasaan Changmin yang tak pernah membereskan tempat tidur menandai hal tersebut. Tak ada suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di otak JaeJoong sekarang.

Kapan Changmin pergi dari rumah?

Apakah Changmin begitu kecewa padanya hingga meninggalkan rumah?

Perasaan tak enak mendera hatinya. Mengambil ponsel di sakunya, menghubungi ponsel Changmin namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Tak habis akal, dia menelepon rumah sakit milik keluarganya, dan mendesah lega begitu suara di line teleponnya mengatakan kalau Changmin sudah berada di rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali untuk melakukan operasi.

Tak biasanya Changmin tak mengabari atau memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Dan JaeJoong yakin, Changmin masih dalam tahap kecewa padanya. Kecewa hingga ia tak mau bertemu dengan JaeJoong.

.

.

JaeJoong beberapa kali menghela nafasnya.

Yunho merengek terus sedaritadi, meminta untuk ikut pergi ke kampus. Yunho bahkan terus berjanji akan menjadi anak baik, tak akan mengganggu JaeJoong, dan hanya akan diam duduk di depan ruangan profesor yang membantu JaeJoong membuat tesisnya. tapi JaeJoong tahu, Yunho bukan tipe orang yang bisa duduk diam dalam waktu yang lama. Dia akan membiarkan Yunho ikut, karena tak tahan terus mendengar rengekan Yunho. Jadi lebih baik dia menyuruh Yunho untuk membawa peralatan melukisnya, hanya dengan melukis Yunho bisa duduk diam cukup lama, di hadapan kanvas, jadi dia bisa dengan tenang berkonsultasi dengan profesornya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di tempat aku melukis, jangan pergi lama-lama."

Tanpa peringatan, Yunho mengecup pipi JaeJoong sekilas, setelah itu langsung melangkah dengan cepat, terkadang melompat, meninggalkan JaeJoong sendirian di tempatnya, mematung.

JaeJoong masih berdiri di tempatnya, matanya tak lepas memandangi punggung orang yang telah mencuri hatinya, hingga Yunho berhenti di bawah pohon, JaeJoong ingat tempat itu adalah tempat dimana Yunho melukis ketika pertama kali dia mengajaknya ke kampusnya.

Kemudian JaeJoong berjalan cepat, sudah agak terlambat untuk menemui pembimbingnya.

.

.

Orang pertama yang di temuinya saat keluar dari ruangan sang Profesor adalah Yunho. Pemuda itu duduk di deretan bangku di depan ruangan tersebut, dengan wajah di tekuk dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Joongie lama sekali." Bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya mendekati JaeJoong.

"Yunnie sangat lapar." Dan melanjutkan gerutuannya.

JaeJoong melirik sekilas pada jam tangan yang melingkar sempurna pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Cukup lama memang dia meninggalkan Yunho, hampir tiga jam lebih, pantas saja _namja_ itu merasa bosan dan lapar.

"_Kkaja_."

Tanpa keinginan untuk menjelaskan apapun, JaeJoong memimpin langkah mereka. Membiarkan Yunho semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari JaeJoong.

.

.

"Yunnie waktu itu tidur disini-"

Kata-kata itu berhasil menghentikan langkah JaeJoong. Dia berbalik menatap pemuda yang sedaritadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Waktu Yunnie mencari Joongie, Yunnie datang kesini dan tidur disini."

Yunho menunjuk pada lantai di dekat pintu masuk fakultas. JaeJoong memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya JaeJoong. Yunho mendengus kesal, padahal sebelumnya JaeJoong akan dengan mudah mengerti perkataannya tapi kenapa sekarang dia harus menjelaskan, dan hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Ish, Joongie bodoh! Waktu itu Yunnie datang ke Seoul untuk mencari Joongie, terus Yunnie datang ke tempat ini karena ingat Joongie pernah mengajak Yunnie kesini. Yunnie menunggu Joongie disana-"

Yunho menunjuk pada bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Waktu itu sudah malam, karena Yunnie tidak tahu kapan Joongie akan datang, Yunnie tidur disini. Paginya ada _ahjussi_ galak yang membangunkan Yunnie, jadi Yunnie terpaksa menunggu Joongie di bangku taman di sana."

JaeJoong terhenyak.

Matanya menatap lurus pada manik mata legam miik Yunho. Mengabaikan jari telunjuk Yunho yang mengarah pada sebuah bangku di bawah pohon di taman kampus. Merasa kesal di abaikan, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, tiba-tiba dia ingin menceritakan kejadian pada saat pencariannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lalu Yunnie melewati jalan ini, _ahjussi_ galak mengusirku waktu itu." Yunho melanjutkan ceritanya ketika melewati jalanan yang dia lalui ketika meninggalkan kampus JaeJoong akibat ketakutan karena di tegur oleh petugas kampus kala itu.

Langkah JaeJoong terhenti begitu Yunho sebelumnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda androgini tersebut melihat sekelilingnya, menerka alasan Yunho berhenti di sudut jalan di gang yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan lalu lalang orang banyak.

"Lalu Yunnie di pukuli disini, ada _ahjussi-ahjussi_ jahat yang menghadang Yunnie, mereka memukuli Yunnie keras sekali, Yunnie benar-benar kesakitan. Lalu mereka mengambil dompet Yunnie."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka maksimal, menampilkan indahnya bulatan jernih bermanik kelam. Belum sempat sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir indah itu, Yunho sudah kembali melangkahkan kakinya. JaeJoong mengikuti dalam tanda tanya besar, langkah Yunho kembali menyusuri jalanan-jalanan menuju ke kampusnya.

"Ah- setelah di pukuli Yunnie langsung tertidur, waktu bangun, badan Yunnie sangat sakit, Yunnie kalaparan."

JaeJoong tahu arti 'tertidur' yang di katakan Yunho. Pria itu di pukuli sampai pingsan oleh- entah siapa- yang dengan teganya berbuat jahat pada pemuda seperti Yunho. Hati JaeJoong miris, namun disisi lain dia tak akan memaafkan orang-orang yang berlaku kejam pada Yunho. Tidak akan.

"Yunnie kelaparan, lalu Yunnie melihat ada orang yang membuang roti yang belum habis di tong sampah itu."

Mata JaeJoong mengikuti kemana arah jari telunjuk Yunho menunjuk, diseberang jalan, dia bisa melihat sebuah tong sampah besar. Tubuhnya terpaku, matanya kembali terbelalak, bahkan tak sadar ketika Yunho sudah meninggalkannya menyeberang jalan.

Terenyuh. Mungkin kata itu tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan JaeJoong saat ini setelah mendengar cerita Yunho.

Tidur di depan kampus, di pukuli, di rampas paksa, memungut makanan di tempat sampah, lalu apa lagi. Apa lagi yang di alami oleh pemuda itu demi untuk menemuinya?

Pertanyaan itu terus berkelebat di benak JaeJoong.

Lantas sekarang, setelah semua pengorbanan itu di lakukan oleh Yunho, dia mendesak Changmin untuk memulangkannya pada Yoochun, menolak kehadiran_ namja_ itu di dekatnya. Oh, JaeJoong benar-benar merasa begitu kejam sekarang.

Saat lampu untuk penyebrang jalan menyala. JaeJoong segera berlari, mengejar Yunho yang telah menunggunya di seberang jalan. Tak peduli sekitarnya, langsung di peluknya tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Melingkarkan tangannya di atas perut Yunho, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bagian belakang pemuda yang di pelukanya.

Yunho terkikik geli ketika merasakan pelukan tersebut. JaeJoong tak pernah memeluknya belakangan ini, dan dia sangat senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Perasaannya jadi menghangat, dan dia jadi melupakan kekesalan karena mengingat dan menceritakan pengalamannya yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dasar bodoh." Hardik JaeJoong, tak bermaksud untuk menghina, dia hanya menyalurkan rasa khawatir akan tingkah Yunho yang telah lalu.

"_Ani_, Yunnie tidak bodoh, Yunnie ini sangat keren." Sebuah gerutuan keluar dari bibir tebal itu, mau tak mau membuat JaeJoong tersenyum di tengah jeritan hatinya.

Mungkin Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri, tapi JaeJoong tahu, betapa Yunho mencintainya, seperti dia mencintai pemuda itu. Pelukan itu semakin kuat, sekuat keinginannya untuk mempertahankan Yunho di sisinya sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Changmin?

JaeJoong akan segera membicarakan perihal ini pada Changmin, berharap lelaki dewasa yang penuh kasih sayang itu mengerti akan kondisi yang sedang terjadi.

Atau mungkin juga, JaeJoong terlalu naif.

Menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja, sesuai dengan pikirannya. Nyatanya hidup tak akan selalu semudah yang dia bayangkan.

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te. Be. Ce**


End file.
